


Currents Through a Flame

by Okaeri_Kairi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/pseuds/Okaeri_Kairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"The currents of a river flow onward, resolute, unchangeable. Currents of heat in a flame do not. They flicker, they waver, they burn... until nothing is left but ash."</em>
</p><p>When Nohr and Hoshido go to war, four individuals find themselves torn between their hearts and their obligations. For Kaze, his choice to fight for Nohr has made him into a traitor back in his homeland, and his motives for doing so aren't as pure as he'd like to believe. For Laslow, the war means protecting someone important, though he soon finds his personal feelings getting in the way of his mission. And for Princess Azura, who has been forced to return to Nohr against her will, the longing for home is greater than she can bear. </p><p>But Princess Corrin's burden is all the more difficult. In choosing Nohr, she's instigated a war against her family, against her adoptive father, and against the ever-present instinct of the dragon that lives in her blood. And when she starts to fall in love with the one person she shouldn't, the strength of her desires threatens to destroy her from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Camellia

**Like a leaf caught in the tide, Corrin is drawn to the voice. She has never heard a sound so clear or so resonant; something in her heart feels like it's breaking as she slows to a stop on the lake's shore. It's warm out, yet the hair on the back of her neck is prickling and a cold feeling sweeps through her.**

**It's not an entirely unpleasant sensation.**

**Mesmerized, she resumes her walk, no longer aimless. The thoughts that had been overwhelming her just minutes ago have disappeared, replaced by the need to find the source of the song. Nothing matters, not her newly discovered mother, not her Hoshidan birthright, not even her beloved Nohrian siblings.**

**There is only the song, and the one who sings it.**

**It has always been that way.**

* * *

"Milady, Lord Xander is here to see you."

"Thank you, Jakob. Send him in."

Corrin reached for her bookmark and slid it between the pages of her book. A polite knock came at her door just as she snapped the leather cover shut.

"Come in, brother," she called, and a tall man with hair the color of golden straw entered her room. Though he always gave off the impression of being stern and hard to please, Crown Prince Xander always had a kind word and a smile ready for his brothers and sisters.

"Goodness, little princess, what storm blew through here?" he asked, astounded at the pure chaos that made up Corrin's quarters. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and unpacked crates covered what little space was left. Her bed was little more than a mattress with a blanket thrown over it, while the table and chairs in the center of the room were holding up a collection of books and parchment that looked like they might be half the contents of a tattered library.

Corrin looked slightly abashed.

"I haven't had much time to organize," she muttered as she cleared a chair for Xander.

"I can see that," he said, grinning. "Is Jakob on strike?"

"Uhm, not quite... Don't laugh, but he got mad at me last week. I left a bunch of old weapons lying around and he tripped on them while cleaning. He swears he almost lost an eye, so he said he won't lift a finger to clean my room until I learn a little responsibility..."

"I see. Poor Jakob. But I didn't realize you were quite so... messy, sister."

"I'm not. At least, not  _this_ messy. I kind of asked Felicia to help in secret when it started to get out of hand, and... well, this is the result," she said miserably, waving a hand over her belongings. Xander laughed.

"I think I understand now why Jakob is trying to teach you to be a bit more independent," he chuckled. "I hope this has taught you to take care of your own duties."

"No, what it's taught me is never to rely on Felicia for anything that isn't battle. But don't tell her that, she's still crying every time we bring up that last fire."

"Ah, well, that _was_ a bit of a fiasco, wasn't it?" he coughed slightly. "But I think Jakob is right, princess. This room is an accident waiting to happen."

"I know. I'm hoping he'll feel bad for making me live in this pigsty and give up soon," Corrin sighed. "In any case, what brings you here today, Xander?"

Xander carefully shifted a few of the books on the table to make space. He pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket and spread it out for her to look at.

"We've got new deployment orders," he explained. "Father wants us to tighten our control of the outlying areas near the Hoshidan borders. There's word that groups of rebels are gathering around places like Cheve, and it's dangerous to let them go unchecked. They could provide a point of entry for the Hoshidan armies."

Corrin examined the map thoughtfully. "Are the rebels Nohrian?"

"Some probably are, but we think they might be being instigated by outside forces."

"So we'll have to put them down no matter who they are..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

She groaned, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of having to fight more of her own countrymen.

"It's like the ice tribe all over again..."

"I'm sorry, little princess. But this is what it means to be at war."

"I know... How far is it from our current position to the first area?"

"Far. It will take us months to march there with the whole army."

"Then I suppose we should set off as soon as possible. If it helps Nohr win the war, we'll do what we must."

"Spoken like a true commander, and a true Princess of Nohr," Xander said, ruffling her black hair gently. "We need to prepare supplies, I'll speak to Leo and Camilla about our current weapon stocks."

"In that case, I'll find Anna. She has some plans for the castle, something about starting businesses within the astral plane. She wanted to visit a nearby town for ideas."

"Now that's a thought," Xander said, interested. "Having access to the astral plane has already made our lives easier with regards to safekeeping our base of operations. Ensuring our own market may be a safer and more efficient supply source in the long run."

"I think so too, but I think we should take it even further, Xander. We should start thinking of the castle as a town instead of just a base. It's true that most of us consider the astral plane as a convenient roof over our heads when we're not on the march, but there's so much space we haven't even begun to utilize. If we're bringing in businesses, we'll be bringing in the people to run them, so we'll need homes, fields, shops..."

"Someone has been listening to Leo's lectures, I see," Xander smiled.

"A little," she admitted. "But it was actually Anna's idea that made me realize that the astral plane has a lot of potential; it could really turn out to be an advantage for us during the war. With Lilith's help, we can create a place that always stays safe from enemy attack. And if we can make it self-sufficient..."

"Then we could potentially retreat here in an emergency and wait out the danger for as long as we need. Very astute, Corrin. You're right, it's an opportunity we shouldn't take for granted. Go with Anna today, and take Azura and Elise with you. See if you can scout out any businesses who may be interested in joining us. I'll assign you a guard to escort you."

"Y-yes, brother." 

"Oh and, Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very proud of you, princess."

Corrin kept her expression calm as Xander closed the door behind him, but as soon as his footsteps faded down the hall, she let out a small cry of delight.

She wasn't sure what she was happier about: the fact that Xander had praised her, or that she was going to spend the whole day in town with Azura and their little sister.

* * *

Azura had a terrible pain in her chest.

It had started as a dull ache in the morning, but it was beginning to affect her breathing. It was getting to the point where she couldn't ignore it or pretend she was fine in front of the others.

_I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt... it doesn't... hurt...!_

She knocked over the glass of water on her bedside table as a sudden spasm hit her, her body trembling out of her control and knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Ugh!" she whimpered aloud, her fingers clawing at her bodice as she desperately tried to loosen the tight garment.

"Azura?"

_No, not... now...!_

She gasped for air, aware of the burning pain on her neck and shoulders as the curse began to eat away at her flesh.

"Azura? Are you there?" The light knocking on her door sounded like an explosion in Azura's ears.

 _Go... away...!_ she pleaded in silence. _Not now... please!_

For what seemed like an eternity she lay on her bed, attempting to smother the sound of her cries in her sheets. Eventually the visitor gave up, and soon after the pain began to subside.

Azura stared up at the ceiling as she gulped in lungfuls of fresh air, her eyes red and her blood pounding in her head. Her skin still felt raw, but it was at least tangible again.

 _I... I'm still alive..._ she thought to herself weakly. _I made it..._

_For now._

* * *

Corrin hesitated outside her sister's door.

"What's wrong, sis?" Elise asked, her large brown eyes blinking inquisitively.

"Oh... nothing," she said quickly. "Just that Azura didn't answer when I came by earlier."

"Well, try again," Elise shrugged. "She's probably back by now."

"Right." She knocked firmly. "Azura? Xander has asked us to go to town with Anna," she called.

There was no response.

 _I haven't seen her all day, now that I think about it_ , Corrin thought, but Elise didn't seem to share her concern.

"You have to knock louder," she said, pushing her sister out of the way lightly. She pounded her fist against the door. "HEY, SIS!! WE'RE GOING OUT!!"

 _"Elise!"_ Corrin scolded hastily, but this time there was clearly a sound behind the door and a moment later it opened.

"Oh, hello Elise. Hello, Corrin."

Corrin thought she looked a bit tired; Azura's clothes, normally so pretty and well taken care of, were rather disheveled, and her eyes looked a bit swollen.

"Azura, I'm so sorry! Did we wake you?" she asked, feeling guilty.

"It's fine," Azura replied, smiling slightly. "I'm afraid I fell asleep after breakfast, but it's good you woke me. What's this about going to town?"

"Anna-is-going-to-see-if-she-can-bribe-some-merchants-into-coming-to-work-for-us-and-Xander-wants-you-and-me-and-Corrin-to-go-with-her, probably-to-make-sure-she-doesn't-kidnap-anyone-or-whatever, but-who-cares-about-that? C'mon, sis, it's-gonna-be-so-much-fun-with-the-three-of-us, you-have-to-come!" Elise rattled off at high speed. Azura blinked blankly for a second.

"Uh, that's Elise for 'we're supposed to help Anna with her project but we're basically going to be shopping as a group,'" Corrin translated.

"O-oh," Azura said, unsure. "Well, I don't know..."

"Please!! We never get to spend any quality sister time together!" Elise begged, clasping her hands together and giving Azura her best lost puppy look.

Corrin silently shared Elise's hope.

"Okay, okay, I'll come," Azura said, laughing softly at Elise's expression. "Just let me get dressed."

"Yay! We'll meet you in the courtyard, sis!" Elise said, running off before Azura could say anything else.

A slightly awkward silence fell between Azura and Corrin.

"S-sorry, I hope we're not bothering you," Corrin said, fidgeting slightly.

"No, not at all..." Azura said, but Corrin felt that she wasn't quite meeting her eyes. "I'll be down in a minute." She closed the door.

* * *

"Did Xander tell you who he was sending as an escort?" Elise asked as the four girls waited at the castle gate.

Corrin shook her head. "Not a clue." Lilith settled around her shoulders, half-asleep.

"Wake me when you're ready to go, Lady Corrin," she yawned, burying her scaly face into Corrin's neck.

"Beats me why we even need an escort," Anna grumbled. She was engrossed in a small account book and only occasionally stopped writing in order to absentmindedly scratch her head with the end of her quill. Some of her red hair was being dyed black by the ink, but Corrin got the impression that Anna didn't care. "All four of us can hold our own in a fight; Prince Xander should be more worried about whatever pathetic fool tries to get one over on us."

"It's just a precaution, Anna," Corrin explained. "We can concentrate better on our work if we don't have to be watching our backs as well."

"I can watch my own back," Anna muttered, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a shout.

"Good morning, ladies! My, what a vision you all are today!"

_Oh no. Please tell me that isn't-_

"Oh, it's Laslow!" Elise said excitedly. "Hi Laslow! What are you doing out here?"

Corrin almost groaned aloud. _Gods, please please just let him be passing by..._ she begged.

"Why, I'm here for you beauties, of course," he replied, dashing Corrin's hopes.

Tall and well built, Laslow was one of Xander's retainers and one of the handsomest men in the army. He had a winning smile and warm brown eyes that seemed to soften when they looked at you, and it didn't hurt that he was always in a good mood. On any other man, perhaps, his charm would be well appreciated, but as far as most of the women in the army agreed, it was wasted on Laslow as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morning, Laslow," Azura answered politely. "Will you be escorting us today?"

"Of course, my lady," he said, bowing slightly with a flourish. "Who better to watch over this garden of flowers than myself? There isn't a man who would keep a better eye on you." His smug grin was making Corrin want to punch him. She had never liked him much.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Anna said brusquely. "Hurry it up, will you? We're wasting valuable daylight standing around, and daylight is money," she frowned, slipping her book into her pack.

"Of course milady, but I must say-"

Corrin cut him off before he could launch off into another flowery compliment.

"Lilith, we're ready," she said loudly, and the astral dragon blinked her eyes open.

"All five of you?" she asked, flying up.

"Yes, please, Lilith."

"Okay. Don't forget to use your dragonstone to call me when you need to come back, milady," the little blue dragon said, and in the blink of an eye the group vanished from the astral plane.

* * *

"Did you see her?"

"Which one? The one with the parasol?"

"No, the taller one! With the spear and the veil!"

"Oh, she looks just like-"

"Shh!"

"Elise... are you sure we shouldn't be keeping a lower profile?" Azura heard Corrin ask their sister quietly.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, it might not be a great idea to throw around the fact that we're royalty..."

"No no, keep doing what you're doing," Anna insisted. "You're getting us a fortune in contracts; that blacksmith would never have agreed to send us one of his apprentices if he hadn't known you three were King Garon's daughters."

Azura tightened her grip on her spear but said nothing. She saw Corrin make a similar motion toward her sword hilt, but neither of them made any other move to imply that they did not consider the King of Nohr their father.

"I know it's doing your work good, Anna," Corrin tried again. "But not all the attention is... positive. What if we're attacked?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for, princess," Laslow chimed in. He was completely ignored.

"You worry too much, Corrin," Anna said, inspecting some woodwork carefully. "Who would dare hurt a Nohrian princess on Nohrian lands?"

Corrin frowned but didn't continue her argument.

"It'll be fine, sis," Elise said, taking Corrin's hand cheerfully. "I have a good reputation and no one has anything bad to say about you," she said.

But Azura saw Corrin glance in her direction, and Azura knew it wasn't Elise or herself that Corrin was worried about.

"Gods bless you, princess!" someone in the market called, and Elise waved good-naturedly.

"See? Just smile and wave," she said. "Oooh, Anna, Anna! Look at those!" Her attention caught elsewhere, she ran off, Laslow hurrying just behind.

"I wish I had her optimism," Corrin said, matching her stride to Azura's.

"Or her energy," Azura said, smiling despite herself as she watched Elise try to pick up a huge pot with her bare hands.

Corrin sniggered, and Azura noticed that when she laughed and wrinkled her nose, one of her fang-like teeth protruded slightly. It would have been cute, if it wasn't such a sharp reminder that her friend could transform into a deadly beast at will.

 _No, not just a friend. My sister. My dear little sister,_ she corrected herself firmly. It had been months since she left Hoshido, but she still struggled to think of the Nohrian royal children as her siblings. In her heart, she still considered Ryoma and Takumi to be her brothers, and the thought of her sisters brought Hinoka and Sakura to mind, not Corrin, Elise, or Camilla.

 _But they_ are _my sisters now. Just like Leo and Xander are my brothers. They were kind enough to accept me even though I could have been a spy, and that means more to me than they know._

"Princess!" Azura suddenly felt a tug at her dress. Startled, she turned to see a young girl holding up a white flower. "This is for you, princess," she said, shoving the flower into Azura's hand.

"Oh! Thank-" but the child ran off before she could thank her properly.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Corrin said, pleasantly surprised. "What kind of flower is it? I don't recognize it."

"Huh? Oh, it's-" Azura paused. There was a small piece of parchment wrapped around the stem.

_What?_

She pulled the edge carefully, and it came free.

> _You are no princess of ours. Go back where you came from, Hoshidan scum._

"Hmm? What is it?" Corrin asked, trying to read the message. Azura hurriedly crumpled it.

"Oh, nothing, just a scrap piece of paper," she said, hoping her smile was convincing. She held out the flower for Corrin to look at. "It's a _tsubaki 1_."

Corrin gave her a curious look but accepted the flower.

"It's lovely, I've never seen a bloom like this one," she said, examining it.

"They grow in Hoshido. We had a garden full of them," Azura explained. "In the summer, we used to pick them and put them in our hair..."

She left out the fact that while the _tsubaki_ generally had good connotations, white blooms were considered a symbol of death in Hoshido.

Nevertheless, seeing the flower in a place like this brought Azura a measure of familiarity. As she spoke, she was swept away by memories of her childhood. She recalled playing with Sakura and Lady Mikoto, watching Hinoka practice with her naginata in the palace courtyard. She remembered Ryoma telling her stories that his father had told him as a boy, and even the thought of Takumi sulking in his room made her heart ache with nostalgia.

 _Corrin and I... we share so much,_ she thought as they met up with the others and Elise handed each of her sisters a hairpin. She watched as Corrin hugged her sister in thanks. _Family members, a past, our fates... but even though we share so much, this is the only thing Corrin can never understand._

Her sister had chosen to stay in the country of her youth. She had chosen bonds over blood, but in exchange, Azura had had to learn what it felt like to yearn for home. As much as Corrin and her family had done for her, the fact was that deep down, Azura resented that choice.

* * *

**The water washes over her feet, ankle deep. It's cold, and Azura can feel the sand ebbing away beneath her toes. Her voice carries far today, as if there's someone far away who needs to hear it, and Azura lets the song flow through the air, willing it to go as far as it likes.**

**A sound startles her.**

**She spins around, afraid she's been seen. And she has, but not by anyone she recognizes.**

**It's a woman, her hair long and black as night, not unlike Lady Mikoto's. Her clothes are foreign, but she's rather beautiful, in a strange, feral way that doesn't quite feel right. No human eyes should be that red or that piercing.**

**It's unnerving, but also captivating.**

**She looks almost... lost.**

**Azura stares, and something clicks into place. This is her, the one she replaced. The one who replaced her.**

**This is her other half.**

**It has always been that way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Japanese for the camellia flower. White camellias in Japan often symbolize death.
> 
> This story is based on a one-shot I wrote called "On the Edge of a Blade," which is also an Azurrin fic. I felt like that story could have gone a lot more places, and I ended up writing an extended version that eventually just turned into a new fic completely. Hopefully it's not a terrible read; my computer broke down so most of this chapter was finished on a smart phone...
> 
> Technology hates me sometimes.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**When she arrives, it's like he's been given the chance to atone for his sins.**

**He knows it's not the same, not really. There isn't anything in the kidnapped girl that particularly brings the other one to mind. Different faces, different voices, not even particularly similar personalities. She's quiet and keeps to herself, whereas his princess was a whirlwind of life and energy.**

**They're different girls, but the only reason she's here now, in a strange land away from her family, is because he failed to keep his own princess safe. The least he can do is watch over her. He owes it to her.**

**And he does.**

**Over the years, he watches as she blossoms into a beautiful young woman. He watches her laugh with the other princes and princesses, hears her sing in the halls, keeps her company in the garden from time to time. She's easily accepted into the Hoshidan royal family and she seems genuinely happy.**

**But because he watches, he notices. There are times when a strange, deep melancholy overtakes her and she disappears from the castle. Even his best efforts aren't enough to find her when she vanishes, but she always reappears alone and pensive a few hours later.**

**Kaze worries about her then. In truth, he always worries.**

**He wonders when it was that he began thinking of Azura as his princess, instead of the girl he lost to the Nohrians all those years ago.**

* * *

Corrin bit into her bread thoughtfully as she examined a tactical diagram.

"Princess, eat first, work later," a harsh voice scolded. Jakob set down a pot of tea at the table, glaring at her rolls of parchment as though they had personally insulted him.

"Mmm," she said through a mouthful of food. "Jusht gib me a shek."

The butler made an indignant noise as he set to cleaning the area around her seat. One of the soldiers sitting further down the table stifled a laugh.

"I don't know why you insist on eating in the mess hall, milady," Jakob hissed, pointedly ignoring the soldier's sniggers. "You should follow your sister's example: Lady Camilla would be caught dead before she was found dining in such a crude establishment."

Corrin swallowed and threw back a glass of wine, her eyes still focused on the crude diagrams in front of her.

"Camilla is Camilla. I'm the commander of this army, and I should spend time among my troops," she said, reaching for a quill.

"If I may be so bold, milady, you're not spending time with anyone but these damned sheaves of parchment. When will we be invited to the wedding?" he asked flatly.

"This is important, Jakob. If you _must_ badger someone, go badger Leo. He forgot to get me that book I asked him for."

"Not a chance, princess. I am _your_ retainer, and if you don't start eating properly I'll have to drown myself in the kitchen wine barrels."

Corrin sighed and half-heartedly pushed the parchment away. She wouldn't put it past Jakob to do exactly as he threatened.

"Pass me that plate of potatoes, then," she said tiredly. Satisfied, Jakob did as she asked and refilled her glass for good measure.

"Corrin, there you are." She paused and looked up to see Azura standing on the other side of the long table.

"Oh, Azura! Er, did you want to join me?" Corrin asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She realized there were crumbs all over her clothes and hurriedly moved to brush them off.

"If you don't mind. I wanted to talk about something," Azura said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Such pretty hands... and such soft looking hair..._ Corrin thought briefly as she put down her fork and made some space on the table between them.

"Will you be wanting some tea or wine, Lady Azura?" Jakob asked, holding up a tea cup and a glass for her.

"Tea will be fine, thank you." She waited until he finished pouring before she began to speak. "Corrin, there's... something I want your help on."

"Oh... what is it?"

Azura looked a bit uncomfortable. Corrin couldn't help noticing the bright red mark on her lip from where she was biting on it, or the way her hands were clasped nervously together in her lap. Looking closely, her golden brown eyes looked a bit swollen, like she'd been crying or hadn't slept well. Corrin felt a wave of concern tug at her heartstrings.

"I... I want to speak with Kaze," she said quietly.

For some reason, Corrin's stomach squirmed unpleasantly.

"That's not a good idea, Azura," she said as kindly as she could. "He's a ninja; we checked him for hidden weapons to the best of our ability, but for all we know, he's still got something up his sleeve."

"I know that, but he won't hurt me," Azura insisted. "He's an honest man, he was one of our bodyguards in the palace. You know he's not the type to lie; he owes you a life debt after all," she pleaded.

"Yes, and you know I want to let him go free more than anyone; I was the one who accepted his offer of surrender," Corrin said wearily. "But until we know we can trust him for sure, Xander is right. We should keep him under surveillance in the prison, and we shouldn't approach him too much."

"But that's so unfair! He laid down his weapons and asked to fight for us, and then we imprisoned him!" Azura cried.

"A condition he agreed to," Corrin said, avoiding Azura's eye. In truth, she felt much the way Azura did about Kaze's sincerity. Corrin had been against jailing him from the start, but when her brother suggested it, Kaze had immediately agreed. He thought it might set the Nohrians at ease and help prove that he really intended to change sides. It had been two weeks since then, but the army still seemed to feel uneasy about letting a former Hoshidan ninja into the ranks.

"But not indefinitely!" Azura argued, slamming her hand on the table. The area around them suddenly fell silent as the other soldiers turned away from their meals and conversations to see what was going on between the commander and her sister.

"Look, it's not like I want him to stay in prison forever!" Corrin raised her voice angrily. She felt like Azura was blaming her, and there was something else irritating her as well, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Then release him!"

"I can't do that yet! The army has to trust each other, we can't go into battle thinking that our own allies might stab us in the back!"

"Having him rot away in prison won't do a thing to help ease tensions at this point!" Azura shouted. Both princesses were standing now, glaring daggers at one another.

"That isn't my intention, Azura!"

"You're making a poor showing of it! Just admit it, you don't trust me to see him because we're both Hoshidan!"

"That's ridiculous!" Corrin cried indignantly. "I would never suspect you!"

"Then why the different treatment?!" Azura demanded. "Why accept me but not him?!"

"You're my _sister!"_

"As if family ever mattered to you!"

A cold silence fell between them. Azura seemed to realize she had gone too far, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Fine! Do as you please! See if I care if he _does_ end up betraying you!" Corrin spat. She gathered her papers and stormed away, her temper seething for some reasons she did understand and others she didn't fully comprehend.

* * *

Azura felt guilty about shouting at Corrin. She knew she had overstepped some boundaries and she deeply regretted saying that Corrin didn't care about her family. It was cruel, and she didn't deserve it; she didn't deserve any of Azura's anger.

Though she was the commander and had the final say about decisions in the army, having Kaze imprisoned after the battle in the Sevenfold Sanctuary hadn't been Corrin's idea. In fact, Azura knew that when she had free time, Corrin often went to speak to him in the dungeons. Xander had prohibited everyone from doing this for their own safety, but Corrin had good rapport with the guards and was easily granted access, even if her authority technically wasn't enough to override the Crown Prince's. Azura, on the other hand, had been firmly denied entry every time she'd attempted it; she had suspicions that even though she was openly welcomed by the army, there were still deep-seated suspicions among the troops that she had Hoshidan sympathies.

Despite that, or perhaps because of it, Azura _needed_ to see Kaze. Four months had passed since the army began marching toward the border lands, but she still felt out of place among her supposed countrymen. They were so different from the people she'd lived most of her life with, and it was difficult for her to fit in with them when she felt so alone in her heart.

It wasn't that she was unhappy, exactly. Most of the people in the army were friendly enough and struck up polite conversation whenever they ran into her. Her new brothers were kind and treated her with respect; Xander always checked up on her and Leo liked to ask her about Hoshidan customs. Camilla, ever the nurturing motherly type, doted on her and Elise was constantly looking for her attention.

As for Corrin, Azura still struggled to see her as a sister; they were alike in strange ways, and Azura had complicated feelings about it. She couldn't help feeling like she and Corrin were opposite sides of one woman, a complex she had always carried since she discovered she had been kidnapped in retribution for Corrin's loss to Nohr. She constantly felt like an intruder in Corrin's life, like a replacement, even when she was at her happiest. Since meeting her, that feeling only grew worse.

Corrin could be distant and mysterious at times, often lost in thoughts that she didn't want to share with anyone. She hated killing, yet her body was a natural weapon made of fangs and scales and claws, a power that, much like Azura's song, tormented and empowered her in equal measure. She carried a huge burden of responsibility as a leader, especially since Azura knew that she disagreed with King Garon's ideals and methods. Azura understood all of this; she also held important secrets close to her heart and she knew, more than anyone, what it was like to live with a curse that could threaten to destroy you at any time.

But that is where the similarities ended, and where the differences fueled her lingering resentment. Corrin had a difficult lot in life, but in return she was blessed with charisma and luck that helped her win trust and victory wherever she went. Though her dragon form would normally consume her mind, she was able to keep control with the use of a dragonstone, enabling her to use her powers without worry. She was a natural born leader, and a kind soul who was determined to end the war on her own terms even if it meant her life. While she kept her family and her ideals, Azura had no such luck. She was too soft-spoken and withdrawn to lead, and her own powers came with a price that couldn't be mitigated with the use of a stone. She had to rely on Corrin to see the war to its end, and she would have to fight the only family she ever knew because of the choice Corrin made.

It was difficult not to feel somewhat bitter when the woman who should have shared her fate had so many blessings that Azura was denied.

She wanted a little bit of reassurance, something to help soothe her loneliness and her guilty thoughts toward Corrin. If she could have that, if she could somehow stop the pain in her heart, then perhaps she could finally come to accept her new life in Nohr.

When Kaze was brought into the army, Azura felt like she had finally, _finally,_ been given a chance to do that. If she could have Kaze back, then she could carry a little bit of Hoshido with her and ease her homesickness. He was familiar, a friend from another life, and perhaps he could provide a much needed outlet for her feelings about the past so she could feel more at home, even if she never got a chance to go back.

* * *

Kaze had been imprisoned a fair number of times in his life. It was an occupational hazard, a risk all ninja ran on their missions of stealth and assassination. Still, he had never been in a prison quite as pleasant, or as mystifying, as this one.

When he surrendered himself to fight for the Nohrians, it had been an impulsive choice. Part of it had been guilt; he had failed Corrin once, and he had no wish to repeat the experience, but for the most part, it was the presence of Lady Azura that swayed him. Having been in service to the royal family of Hoshido for so many years, he held a deep loyalty to her. He would follow her to the death as easily as he would for any of the members of the royal family, though for reasons of a completely different nature.

He had expected to be jailed; no commander worth his salt would blindly accept a former enemy as an ally immediately and he respected the Nohrian prince's decision to keep him under lock for a time. What he _didn't_ expect was the hidden world the Nohrian army brought him to.

He had been floored, completely shocked when the entire army simply materialized in front of the fortress' gates and casually made their way into the grounds. There were workers everywhere, hurrying back and forth among the half-built houses and shops and carrying beams of wood, buckets of mortar, even the occasional tarp to protect the woodwork from the elements. Kaze watched as several members of the army immediately joined the fray, exchanging their weapons for hammers and shovels. One particularly enthusiastic girl, still bloodied from the battle, merely washed her face in a water trough meant for the horses and eagerly donned a sunhat that was offered to her. Grabbing a hoe, she rushed off behind the construction area, and Kaze, curious, caught a glance of huge fields in the distance as he was escorted by. He saw the girl approach a group of fieldworkers and shout something that sounded like a reprimand.

"Impressed? That's Mozu, she's in charge of our fields. She's also pretty capable with a lance."

Kaze turned to see Princess Corrin smiling at him, clearly amused at his expression of astonishment.

"Wh-what is this place?!" he asked as a blacksmith passed by, carrying a barrel full of weapons.

"This is home," Corrin said, waving at some of the workers cheerfully. "The Nohrian army's base of operations. We don't have a name yet; as you can see, the town is still under construction."

"B-but, you're on the _march_ ," Kaze said incredulously. "How can you build a stationary town- no, how can you have a _base_ when you're moving across the country?!"

Corrin shrugged, and a little blue dragon landed on her head. "I'm not familiar with the principle, exactly. But this is the astral plane, a pocket of space that exists outside our world, and Lilith brings us back and forth." The dragon eyed Kaze curiously.

"A new recruit, milady?" it asked in a feminine voice. Kaze's mouth fell open.

_"It talks?!"_

"She," Corrin corrected, looking slightly offended. "Lilith is an astral dragon, so she can transport beings from one plane to another. Lilith, this is Kaze. He'll be staying in our prison for a while," she said as the creature flew over to him.

"There's so many people in this army, it's hard to keep track of them all," Lilith mused. "But I think I'll remember this one."

"Good," Corrin said, satisfied. "When he's released, he might be needed to run solo missions."

"Princess, I hope you're not giving him _too_ much information." Prince Xander scolded, riding up next to them on his magnificent horse.

"He was just asking about the astral plane, brother."

They continued to talk, but Kaze was distracted by a glimpse of blue hair and a white veil. Princess Azura was walking just behind the crown prince, her hand on the flank of a black horse. A young man with blond hair held the reins as he walked at her side.

 _That must be Prince Leo,_ he thought. Like most of the Nohrian army, he was clad in black armor and a cape, but he had a small coronet that denoted his rank. There was an air of arrogance around him, but he looked to be absorbed in conversation with the princess. Azura smiled as she talked, but Kaze thought there was something wistful about it. _Still, I'm glad that_ _she looks well. They don't seem to be treating her badly.  
_

She must have felt his stare because she suddenly turned to look at him, and Kaze's heart stopped for a second when those lovely eyes caught his. They hadn't gotten to talk yet since he had been immediately led away by the Crown Prince and Princess Corrin so they could keep an eye on him.

"I'm not sure how long we should keep him there," he heard Corrin say, but he was hardly paying attention.

"At least a week or two; just until we're sure it's safe for us, and for him. Not everyone in this army will be happy to see a Hoshidan join ranks with us."

"Fine." He felt someone pull at his shoulder and he looked away from Azura to see a huge man with cruel eyes glaring at him.

_What the?!_

"This the one?" the man asked gruffly. He was in full body armor and he looked more like a bear than a man. Kaze thought privately that he could probably snap someone's neck without much of a fuss.

"Yes, Benny. We'll have to make sure he's not carrying any hidden weapons, so don't untie his hands until you've frisked him," Prince Xander was saying.

"Sure. Charlotte'll do it," the bear-man said.

"You sure you're up for guard duty, Benny?" Corrin asked. She didn't look intimidated in the least.

"No problem. We used to guard all the time. Leave it to me 'n Charlotte."

"In that case, he's all yours. This is Benny, Kaze. He and his partner Charlotte will be looking after you for a while in the dungeons," Corrin explained.

_Great, just what I always wanted; to die in a dungeon at the hands of a sadistic killer._

* * *

Thankfully, Benny was nothing of the sort. He led Kaze away a bit brusquely, perhaps, and he didn't talk much, but he did make sure that Kaze was suitably comfortable in his cell.

It wasn't a cell like Kaze was used to, either. It was warm and not at all drafty despite being beneath the castle. There was a nice, clean bed with good sheets and a sturdy chair and table for his meals. There was even a bit of carpet, and he was given candles for lighting. That made Kaze wonder if the room had been charmed to be fireproof by a mage, and a small "accident" later where he dropped a match confirmed his suspicion.

Benny and his rather loud partner kept watch outside his cell all day, taking turns during the night. There wasn't much to do, but occasionally Princess Corrin would come to visit. She always brought him something to keep him entertained, a book usually, and she sometimes taught him how to play Nohrian chess. She was very trusting, and Kaze was surprised that she dropped her guard so much whenever she visited. She hardly ever came with a weapon, and he was unnerved that she was taking his imprisonment so lightly.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, why do you insist on coming to see me so often?" he asked one day, a week or so after he arrived.

"Well, I thought you'd be bored and lonely," she said, setting up a chessboard. "Benny isn't much of a conversationalist, and Charlotte... well I don't imagine she's all that fun to talk with once she's gone over every compliment she has," she added in an undertone. Charlotte had indeed thrown herself into flattering Kaze every time they spoke, and he found her personality a bit overwhelming. Especially after he heard her shouting at Benny and using some rather colorful expletives.

"While that's true, you're taking a huge risk, princess," he said, frowning. "I could be a spy, planning to kill you or use you as a hostage to escape. You shouldn't trust people so easily."

"If you were trying to escape, you would have done it ages ago," she said mildly, placing the white pieces on the board. "Besides, I'm not easy to take hostage anymore."

Kaze glanced at her neck. A thin chain snaked beneath her breastplate, marking the necklace that carried her dragonstone.

 _Well, she has a point_ , he thought grimly, thinking back to the times he'd seen her transform. He didn't bother to ask her to be more careful after that.

* * *

Corrin could feel her blood boiling in her veins, quite literally. As she stormed through the town square, her skin burned hot and her hands twitched with anger. Her dragon instincts were kicking in, and she wanted nothing more than to tear something apart with her claws. If she could breathe fire, she would have, but that was outside her abilities.

 _Hold it in, not yet_ , she told herself fiercely. Several workers turned to wave as she passed but she hardly noticed them.

_How dare she?! How can she say I don't care about my family?!_

A fresh wave of anger engulfed her, and her nails clutched at her papers so tightly that they tore holes in them. Corrin didn't care.

 _Everything I've done is for my family... for OUR family!_ _Why is she being like this?! It's not like we're never going to let Kaze go!! I know it's unfair to him, and I want him out of there as quickly as possible too, so why does she have to blame me?! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!!_

Hot tears slid down her cheeks.

_I thought she understood, I thought she knew that I wish I never had to make that choice...! She was the only one I thought could understand... so why...?_

A sad, guttural sound escaped her lips as she crossed into the castle courtyard, startling the birds from the trees. She watched them fly away, and suddenly she knew what she needed.

_I need a breath of fresh air._

A moment later she spread her wings wide, reaching deep inside herself as she released a roar that shook the whole town. Up and up she soared, away from the diagrams she'd dropped, away from the castle, away from Azura and those reproachful, golden eyes.

* * *

Laslow was helping some of the craftsmen with construction in the town. He had been working all morning placing roof beams across what would soon become the town medicine shop. He was just thinking about going to get lunch when a loud, horrible sound echoed from the direction of the castle.

"What in the world?!" shouted a carpenter as a large, dark shape rose into the sky, obscuring the sun for a moment.

"Is that- a dragon?!" another man shouted, obviously terrified.

"It's not like you've never seen a dragon, idiot," one of his friends said, trying to lighten the mood. "How do you think we got here?"

"Sure, but that thing's enormous!! The hell is it doing here?!"

Laslow merely whistled. "That there, gentlemen, is our commander," he said calmly as he watched Corrin's tail whip through the air.

"The- _commander?!_ You mean that girl with the black hair? The princess?!"

"That's her," he said. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Sure, when she's not ten feet tall and can rip you to shreds!"

"Oh no, you're mistaken," Laslow said, cheerfully laying down another beam. "That's when she's the most beautiful of all."

"You've got a screw loose, mate."

"Not at all, I merely know beauty when I see it," he shrugged. "And Princess Corrin, well, there's no one quite like her."

* * *

She felt better, the cold air whistling through the spaces between her scales. She flexed her claws, enjoying the sensation of the wind pressing them back.

 _It's so quiet up here_ , she thought. Far below, she could see the tiny square that made up the entirety of the fortress they were building. She couldn't hear any of the workers, or the sound of hammering, or even the always present neighing of horses.

She angled herself to the west, allowing the sun to warm her wings. She rarely transformed for anything other than battle, so it was a nice change, transforming for herself. Her anger was ebbing away, replaced by a fierce primal joy.

_If I could only stay up here forever, I'd never have to fight anyone again. I could be free._

It was an idle thought, but she still chided herself for it.

 _Go back to your family, Corrin. Go back and make things right_.

She began her descent, feeling the weight of the world return to her heart.

* * *

"Good afternoon, princess."

He saw her flinch at the sound of his voice. She had only just alighted in the courtyard and shrunk back to her human form when Laslow walked in on her. He raised an eyebrow, amused at her reaction.

"My, is my lady unhappy to see me?" he teased, holding up the rolls of parchment she had dropped earlier.

"No," she muttered, taking them.

 _A bad liar,_ he thought.

"If you say so. Seems to me you're having a bad day," he said, shrugging casually. He walked over to the fountain in the center of the courtyard and sat down. She merely stared at him.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The roaring might have tipped me off," he said dryly. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm fine, and even if I weren't, it's none of your business," she said stiffly.

"Ah." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said loudly. "But you know, princess, talking things out always helps. Just in case," he winked, walking away.

He pretended not to notice Princess Azura hiding behind a pillar as he passed her on his way out.

* * *

**He arrives in this country with nothing but his sword, the clothes on his back, and two companions. They have a mission, one they can't share with anyone, and they're willing to do anything to fulfill it.  
**

**They find positions in the Nohrian army, and within the year they're each picked to serve a different member of the royal family. This suits them; they can keep an eye on the child they're here to protect.**

**They were told it was a child, at least, but the girl they've found isn't as helpless as they've thought. She's been here for several years now, and is approaching adulthood. She's perhaps 7 or 6 years younger than Laslow, not much of a difference, he thinks. He was about her age when he took up arms to defend his country and went to war. Selena and Odin too.**

**There's not much they can do; she's in no immediate danger, and until she's an adult she's kept in a fortress, secluded. So Laslow and his companions merely watch and wait.**

**They have almost no direct contact with her, but over the years Laslow grows fond of her. The few times Prince Xander brings him along to the fortress, he watches her run around, full of energy and spirit. She's always dying for attention and is the happiest girl in the world when her brothers and sisters visit. Selena and Odin have told him that she's the same when Camilla and Leo visit as well. Laslow thinks it's cute. She's impossible not to like.**

**She grows quickly and before he knows it, she's a young woman, no longer childishly pretty and bouncing with excitement. Instead, she steals his breath away whenever he catches a glimpse of her. She's become an unearthly beauty, but not in a way Laslow has ever seen. It isn't just her ability to turn into a dragon, he knows it. Not even the manaketes and taguel he's met have come close to the kind of raw, noble presence she carries herself with. Odin thinks he's imagining it, but Laslow swears it's true; there's something different about her, something wild and powerful. Something irresistible.**

**After she joins the army, Laslow knows he shouldn't get too close; it's not professional. His job is to watch over her and help her reach her goals, so he tries to treat her as he would any woman. She doesn't appreciate it, he knows that, but for some reason, he enjoys teasing her.**

**He wonders when it was that he began to think of her as special, instead of just another woman.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear, the bolded portions of the story are told in a different tense because they're the inner thoughts of the four main characters. They also cover wide portions of time and describe feelings in the past and the present, so present tense feels more natural for them.
> 
> I also wanted to make it clear that I'm very loosely following canon for the Conquest route; for the purposes of fiction, I'm stretching out the length of travel and events, and also reinterpreting things like the astral plane to suit the story. I like to use my imagination to focus on things that aren't really talked about in the games, so I apologize if that's confusing.


	3. The Fangs of Jealousy

**She steps out from behind the pillar, nervously wringing her hands. It's cute, endearing. Corrin finds she's not angry anymore; she just wants things to go back to normal between them.**

**Thankfully, Azura does too. She apologizes for what she said, and Corrin apologizes for not listening to her request.**

**She promises she'll speak to Xander, and Azura's face lights up with hope.**

**That smile is beautiful, and she realizes that she's never seen Azura this happy.**

**But seeing it makes something writhe in the depths of her heart. It's like there's a small dragon perched there, angry and anxious at something Corrin can't quite pin down. She's never felt like this before, and it unnerves her.**

**As they make their way into the castle and Azura chatters away about Kaze and her time in Hoshido, it dawns on her that she feels left out. This is a past that should belong to her, but Corrin doesn't know it. She can only listen to Azura describe how wonderful Corrin's mother was, how much she loved her siblings, and all the kind things Kaze did for her while in her service. Corrin feels like she's talking about another world entirely. She wants Azura to talk about something else, anything else.**

**The small dragon digs its claws into her heart, and Corrin realizes there's a word to describe how she's feeling.**

**It isn't a comforting thought.**

* * *

"My sister has pleaded on your behalf," Prince Xander said, his face stern. "She's convinced me that you pose no harm to our cause, and your behavior so far has done nothing to contradict that. Corrin believes that any tensions still lingering among the troops about your presence can only be resolved by having you openly join us."

Kaze frowned.

"Prince Xander, I've only been imprisoned for about two weeks. It's hardly long enough to say that I'm trustworthy-"

The prince's face softened, and his eyes glinted with something that Kaze suspected was amusement.

"That's true, but we've accepted countless strangers into this army without bothering to test their loyalty. Besides, my sister... no, my _sisters_ believe that you deserve the chance to prove yourself. They may be soft-hearted," he said sharply, cutting off Kaze's objections before he could even voice them. "But Corrin has never been wrong in trusting someone yet, and Azura isn't the type of girl to blindly trust in others unless she has a reason. I suppose you served her in Hoshido?"

"Yes, milord. I served the royal family; I was originally intended to be Lady Corrin's retainer, but after her loss I mostly served the Crown Prince and the Princess Azura."

Xanded nodded. "I see. In that case, would you like to be restored to my sister's service?" Kaze's heart leapt up into his throat. _Serve Princess Azura again? Nothing would make me happier._

"If it please you, milord, and if you truly trust me to protect her."

"I can't say I fully do, but all of my sisters are capable of taking care of themselves and I certainly trust _them._ If you are up to the task, she has already agreed to the arrangement."

_She has?_

"I-I am honored, Lord Xander. I swear I will not betray your expectations."

"Oh, and one last thing," the prince said as he held the cell door open for Kaze. "Watch her temper; she's as kind and forgiving as they come, but so is the sea until it is struck by a storm."

"Her... temper?"

"Indeed. May the gods have mercy on your soul if you antagonize her when she's in a bad mood."

_L-lady Azura?!_

"I wasn't aware she was so... volatile," Kaze said, confused.

"Of course. After all, the blood of a dragon courses through her veins. For your own sake, I hope you never give her a reason to regret her trust in you."

_Oh... Of course. No one in their right mind would assign me to a princess who grew up in Hoshido. I've been given to Lady Corrin.  
_

He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

* * *

"Sis, you sure are happy lately," Elise mentioned one afternoon, about a month later. The younger girl had come to play in Azura's room, and she was stretched out on the bed with a book. She kicked her feet in the air to the rhythm of Azura's humming as she sharpened her spear on the floor.

"You think so?" Azura asked, not taking her eyes from her whetstone.

"Yep, even your songs aren't as gloomy as usual." Azura looked up.

"Gl-gloomy?"

"Uh huh," Elise replied, her chin resting on her crossed arms. "Your songs are always pretty, but they kind of make you feel sad inside. Lately they've been more... upbeat."

"Is that... so? I hadn't realized." She frowned at herself. _I didn't know Elise thought me gloomy..._

"Oh, but don't feel bad!! I like all your songs."

"Uhm, thank you, I suppose..." Azura halfheartedly struck the spear blade.

"My, good afternoon, darlings. I hope I'm not interrupting your party." A soft knock came against the open door and Azura and Elise looked up to find Princess Camilla standing in the doorway.

"Camilla!" Elise cried, immediately jumping up from the bed and throwing herself at her eldest sister.

"Good afternoon, Camilla," Azura said pleasantly.

"Darling, you're suffocating me," she said as Elise hung from her neck. "Ah, there. Much better. Mind if I join you, Azura?"

"No, not at all, please do."

The curvaceous woman smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed, her lovely curls framing her face endearingly.  _Even when she's just moving from one spot to another, she's incredibly sensual_ , Azura noted. It was no wonder that half the men (and women) in the army were head over heels for the First Princess of Nohr.

"I was wondering if my cute little sisters wouldn't mind coming along on a little hunting party we're having this evening."

"A hunting party?" Azura frowned, but Elise immediately began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Ohhh! It's been _ages_ since we've had one of those!! What are we hunting?! Who's coming?!"

"Patience, dear Elise," Camilla chuckled. "You look like you have something to say, Azura, love."

"Oh... I was just wondering if it's such a good idea to do something so... frivolous..."

"My, why shouldn't we? There's no impending battle for the moment, and we're not setting out again for a few days. We can't be serious _all_ the time," Camilla said, turning a strand of hair round her finger. "Come, don't be so depressing, dear. Have a little fun; we're all going, even Xander."

"Brother is coming too?!" Elise cried, clapping her hands. "Wow, he almost never joins us on stuff like this!"

"Indeed, he says he's looking forward to letting out a bit of stress. It will be great fun, and we'll be taking the retainers, just in case."

Azura started at that piece of information. "A-all the retainers?" She tried to seem less interested than she really was, but Camilla gave her a knowing look and a sly smile.

"Why, of course. Even that dashing young man currently trailing round after dear Corrin," she said suggestively. "He _has_ been looking rather tired, I'm sure my sweet little sister has been keeping him very busy in the name of the army; a good, relaxing day of sport and riveting... _conversation_ would do him good, don't you think, love?"

Azura was aware that a red blush was creeping up her neck. _Is-is it that obvious?!_

Elise looked from one sister to the other, pouting. "What are you talking about?! What does Jakob have to do with it?"

Camilla burst out laughing. "J- _Jakob?!_ Dear, you really should take a closer look at those around you." She winked. "But if my sweet Azura isn't interested in _sharing_ , I won't be the one to spill her adorable secret." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Well then, will you be coming along, love?"

"Well... I suppose so," Azura muttered. Camilla smiled triumphantly.

"Wonderful. We'll be meeting at the castle gates after dinner. Come, Elise, I had some lovely new ribbons I wanted to share with you..."

She closed the door behind them, leaving Azura sitting on the floor alone, clutching her spear and whetstone a bit too tightly.

* * *

"Milady, this is foolish-"

"Kaze, please. Milady is always working herself to the bone. She deserves a little time for leisure," Jakob said haughtily, holding up a curtain to Corrin's window.

"Hmm, I like the red ones better, I think..." a young maid stood tapping her cheek thoughtfully in the middle of the room. "What do you think, milady?"

"Oh, well, whichever you like, Felicia. I don't have any preferences," Corrin said, sorting through some of her clothes.

"Try the blue ones again, Jakob," Felicia said, chewing her lip.

"Again? Gods be damned, Felicia, make up your mind already!" he said, annoyed. Still, he did as she asked and held up a swath of blue fabric.

"I understand that milady could use some rest, but having the entire royal family gallivanting outside the astral plane? That's lunacy!" Kaze argued, crossing his arms. "Also, the white ones were better than those," he added.

"That's why I'm bringing you three along," Corrin said cheerfully as she held up a blouse. "When did I ever wear _this?"_

"Oh, Lady Camilla has been supplementing your wardrobe from time to time," Jakob explained. "And I apologize, milady, but at least one of us should stay behind to hold down the fort. Without the royal family here, things could get out of hand quickly."

"Don't exaggerate," she sighed. "This is an army, we're a disciplined, well-trained force. Besides, no one can reach us here in the astral plane-"

"I agree with Jakob, milady," Kaze cut in. "It's bad policy to leave no one in charge, just in case."

"Definitely the red ones," Felicia said, shaking her head. "They compliment the room better. I can stay behind, Lady Corrin," she volunteered. Corrin and Jakob exchanged alarmed glances.

"Uhm, no no, it's fine, Felicia," he hurriedly said. "I'll do it, you go on ahead and keep Lady Corrin company." Kaze privately thought that they were right to stop her; in just the last week, Felicia had managed to set the kitchen on fire, accidentally stab another servant with a bread knife, and spilled hot tea on Lord Leo. Leaving her without supervision was essentially like leaving the fort to be destroyed in their absence.

Felicia frowned. "If this is because of that incident..." Corrin stiffened for a second, and Kaze knew she was trying to figure out _which_ incident Felicia was referring to.

"No no, I just don't have much of a taste for hunting," Jakob sniffed. "Nasty, bloody business." It was almost convincing.

"Jakob... I've seen you take down a bear with your bare hands," Felicia said, her face falling.

"You misunderstand, that was for Lady Corrin's protection!" Jakob said hastily. Corrin had forbidden him from openly taunting Felicia's clumsiness; it only made her more prone to accidents when she was distraught. "Come, Felicia, such a feat would be easy for you as well, should milady fall into trouble."

"Yes, I'd really feel safe having you with me out there," Corrin said. "And it'd be lots of fun! Jakob wouldn't be suited to it; he's such a stick in the mud, after all." Jakob shot her a glare but merely huffed. He pulled down the curtain rod and fitted the white material on to them.

"Hey, I said the red ones!" Felicia cried, distracted.

"I know. But Kaze clearly has a better eye than you," he said moodily. "White is simple and clean, it suits milady."

"Oh... thank you," Kaze said, a bit embarrassed. "But I still must protest about this whole arrangement-"

"Oh put a sock in it, will you, Kaze?" Corrin sighed, folding a skirt. "We're going, and you and Felicia will be coming with me. Leave the nagging to Jakob, he does it enough for all of us."

Kaze thought that Jakob looked rather proud of himself as he folded away the other curtains.

* * *

"Hey, Laslow, are you ready to go kill some stuff?!"

Laslow looked up from his meal to see Peri grinning down at him. He winced slightly.

"Peri, must you always phrase things so... dementedly?"

She cocked her head, confused. "What are you talking about? This is how I always am."

"Exactly," he muttered under his breath. He spooned up his soup.

"Whatever, just hurry up, Lord Xander is leaving soon!"

"Lord Xander is also having his meal, you know."

"Yeah but we should be ready first! I can't wait to get blood all over my clothes," she said dreamily. Laslow tried not to picture it.

"Please, not while I'm eating."

"Why not?"

 _"Because_ , it's disgusting."

"Hmph, you're a jerk," she said, and stalked away. _Why did I have to get paired with a psychopath? Selena and Odin got lucky compared to me. Beruka and Niles are strange, but not insane._

"Good evening, dearest comrade of darkness! Pray, may we join you in your quest for sustenance?"

 _Speak of the devil_ , Laslow thought, sighing.

"Do as you please," he motioned, and Odin took a seat across from him, Selena just behind.

"Hey," she said mildly. Childhood friends they might be, but Selena wasn't exactly the friendliest person Laslow had ever known.

"Hey yourself, you're looking quite lovely as usual," he said.

"Spare me the empty flirting," she said, rolling her eyes. She tucked a strand of loose red hair behind her ear and picked up a knife. "I suppose you're coming on the hunt tonight."

"Of course. And you?"

"Duh. I can't leave Lady Camilla unprotected," she frowned, pointing her fork at him accusingly.

Odin grinned from ear to ear.

"Ha ha! It seems we'll all be going together on this hunt, friends! Just like old times," he said cheerily. Growing older hadn't done much for Odin's personality; if anything, he'd only gotten more eccentric and delusional, but it was far from Laslow's intention to tease him... most of the time. "If only the others and Luci-"

"Shut up," Selena hissed under her breath. "Do you want _everyone_ in the mess hall to hear us?!"

All three of them unconsciously turned to check their surroundings for eavesdroppers.

"Sorry," Odin said, his tone far less pompous. "I forgot."

"Hmph, I'm surprised you haven't given us away already," she scolded furiously, still muttering. "Gods, am I the only one around here with _any_ sense?!" Odin shifted guiltily in his seat.

"By the way," Laslow said, eager to change the subject. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"I think Beruka said there's a wood near our entry point this time. She went to scout it earlier, along with Lady Corrin's new retainer."

"Oh, right, about that guy..." Odin said, looking rather discomfited. "What are we gonna do about him?"

"What do you mean, what are we gonna do?" Selena asked.

"I mean... you know..." he lowered his voice again, "What with the mission and all. What if that guy is someone we should be, you know, looking out for?"

Selena and Laslow shared an uneasy glance.

"Well, there's really nothing much we can do about it," Laslow said. "It's been a month, and Lord Xander and Lady Corrin have already decided that he's trustworthy-"

"Yeah but how do we know he's not eventually gonna stab her in the back? He's a Hoshidan, and a ninja to boot-"

"That's exactly why we shouldn't worry," Selena said, though her expression projected less confidence than her tone. "Lady Corrin was originally Hoshidan-"

"Okay but, listen, she's officially a traitor in Hoshido. They're out for her blood. How do we know this isn't what we're supposed to be protecting her from?"

A heavy silence fell among them.

"Look," Laslow said, pressing his mouth into a grim line. "I get your concerns, but Princess Corrin trusts him. Perhaps we should give him the benefit of a doubt."

"Ideally, sure, but..." Selena said quietly. "What if he's just biding his time? It's not like any of us haven't considered it before..."

"I know where you're coming from, but..." Laslow said, looking from one of his companions to the other. Suddenly, he had an idea. "There  _are_ other ways to go about this. We don't have to antagonize him or make him think we suspect him. You know what they say about keeping your friends close..."

* * *

Corrin felt all of fourteen years old. It had been ages since she'd done something purely for fun, and walking alongside Elise's horse on a nice clear evening with her toes sinking into the grass made her feel giddy with excitement.

"What are we after today?" she asked Xander, who was riding just ahead.

"We'll see if we can't catch ourselves a stag or two. We'll have a nice feast of it, I think," he said, smiling at his sister's eager tone.

"Personally, I feel more like boar meat," Leo said, reining in his horse. "Been a while since we had any of that."

"Oh, that does sound good, milady," Felicia clapped. "Shall I catch one for you?"

"Hey, back off you walking disaster, Lord Leo said he wanted boar first," called Niles, holding his strung bow over his shoulder casually. The second of Leo's retainers, he was a coarse and rather unsavory man. Still, his dedication to Leo made him a worthy retainer, whatever else his behavior implied.

"That doesn't mean Lady Corrin can't have any!" she cried defensively, obviously hurt by his remark.

"Niles, watch your tongue," Leo barked. "No one said we'd catch boar anyway."

"Forgive me, O Divine Prince," Niles said, sweeping into a ridiculous low bow. "I merely wished to slake your mighty hunger-"

Corrin and Elise burst into giggles at Leo's expression.

"All right, all right, that's enough, darlings," Camilla scolded as she rode abreast. "We're here to hunt, not scare away all our prey with silly bickering. Come, Selena, Beruka, let's see if we can't find something before these children stop squabbling."

"Oh oh!" Elise shouted, raising her arm high into the air. "I know, I know!! Let's have a contest!"

"A contest?" Azura said, startling Corrin. She'd been so quiet since they left that Corrin hadn't realized she was right behind her.

"Yeah! Let's see which team can catch the most kills before we go home! The winner can... oh I don't know, what should the winner get, Camilla?"

"Hmm, well how about if the winning team gets to eat the best cut of the spoils?"

"Sounds good! Can we Xander?!" Elise pleaded. "Please?"

"Oh very well. Why not? A contest would be a nice distraction," he said, clearly indulging her. "How will we pair up then?"

"I think it would be best for each of us to take their retainers; we know each other and can work together well," Leo said thoughtfully. "But that does leave us with the problem of Azura," he said. Azura had no retainers yet.

"Oh, I don't mind just tagging along with anyone. I won't participate," she said.

"Nonsense," Camilla frowned. "Let's see..."

Kaze leapt down from the tree he'd been watching from.

"If it would be alright with you, milady," he bowed toward Corrin, "I don't mind accompanying the Princess Azura."

Corrin's heart tightened slightly.

"Y-you, Kaze?"

"Yes, milady; I knew Lady Azura in Hoshido and am confident we will work well together."

Corrin looked up at Xander for help, but the prince was lost in thought.

"Well..." he looked rather uneasy but said nothing more.

"I'll be at a disadvantage with only one retainer-" Corrin began. She realized she sounded terribly petty.

"Not even close, sister," Leo said, one eyebrow raised. "Have you forgotten? You're a _dragon_ ; in fact, I think we ought to handicap you further." He exchanged a meaningful glance with his brother and Xander seemed to catch the drift.

"Ah, indeed..." He gave Corrin a pitying half-smile and Corrin suddenly understood; even after a month, he only trusted Kaze with Azura if someone else was there to ensure her safety. That meant that Corrin would have to give up Felicia too.

Laslow suddenly cut in.

"Milord, if I might put forward a suggestion; perhaps milady feels it is unfair because she is aware how much trust lies between a master and his retainers. In which case, it may ease her mind if we changed things up a little. Why don't we switch retainers around a bit? I would be glad to accompany Lady Azura in Felicia's stead, which gives both you and milady one familiar retainer and one unfamiliar one. If Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, and Lady Elise make a similar switch, then all the teams will be more balanced and Lady Corrin will be less at a disadvantage for hunting by herself."

"That's an excellent idea, Laslow," Xander said, and Corrin realized that Laslow, as Xander's retainer, would be ideally placed to directly keep an eye on Kaze. "Let's do that."

"But-!" she protested.

"Don't be so selfish, little princess," Xander scolded, but his face softened a second later. "Come, we're a family; it's only a game, and I'm certain you can show us all up with your fantastic ability, all on your own."

Corrin knew when she was beaten.

"No, please don't argue for my sake," Azura said, laying a gentle hand on Corrin's arm. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, not unpleasantly. "I really prefer not to take part," Azura said, shaking her head.

"Oh please, sister!" Elise begged, jumping down from her horse and tugging at Azura's other arm. "Corrin doesn't mind, we want you to play with us, right sis?"

Those eager brown eyes cut right through Corrin's soul.

"R-right," she said, unable to let Elise down. "I was just a little shocked; I kind of forgot that it's unfair to compete if I can turn into a dragon," she lied, forcing a smile. "So you can take Laslow and Kaze, and then everyone can switch around a bit. It'll be fun."

"A-are you sure?" Azura asked, her expression troubled. "I don't want to upset you..." Her eyes were so earnest that a shiver worked its way down Corrin's spine from where Azura was touching her skin.

"Of course I'm not upset!" she said hastily, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. "We're sisters, it's no problem at all to lend you my retainer for a game."

"If you're certain..." Corrin saw her eyes flicker toward Kaze for a second, and the unpleasant sensation in her chest intensified.

"Come, we're wasting time, darlings," Camilla called.

"Indeed. Now that that's settled, let's begin, shall we?" Xander smiled rather mischievously. "Know that I won't take mercy on any of you, family or no. We'll meet just outside the woods in three hours. Felicia, Peri, let's be off," he commanded.

"Yes, milord," the two retainers replied.

Felicia glanced back at Corrin sadly.

"I'll find you a great big boar, milady! I promise!" She hurried after Xander.

"Hooray!" Elise said, scrambling back onto her horse. "This is going to be so much fun! Come on, Effie! Arthur, you don't mind trading places with someone for now, do you?"

"Not at all," the large man said, laughing boisterously. "Selena, will you switch with me?"

"Uh, I think I have to switch with someone from Lord Leo's team..." she said, and Leo nodded.

"If it's fine with my sisters, I'll take Selena and give Odin to Elise. Camilla, will Arthur suffice?"

"Not a problem, dear," she said, smiling her indulgent smile. "Let's go, before Xander gets a head start," she said, and she and Leo's groups dispersed in opposite directions.

"Come, milady! The darkness of the forest calls to my tainted soul!" Odin said grandly, marching forward. Effie and Elise followed, the princess yelling something equally silly in response.

Only Azura, Laslow, Kaze, and Corrin were now left standing in the clearing.

"I suppose we should go, then," Azura said, her voice a bit nervous.

"Indeed, permit me to lead the way, milady," Laslow bowed.

He strode forward, followed by Azura and Kaze. Not once had the latter taken his eyes off Azura, and Corrin noticed that her sister seemed somehow... relaxed, at his side. Like she belonged there.

_No... I'm imagining things. He's just familiar to her, that's all._

But she wasn't sure she was imagining the rosy color on Azura's cheeks or the shy, furtive way she caught Kaze's eye and looked away a moment later.

Corrin watched as the group disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone with nothing but a pain in her heart and a bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

**She isn't sure when it began, but since that night, she's been sure of it.  
**

**At some point, her need to be friends with Kaze turned into something else entirely, though Azura isn't sure that she hasn't always felt this way. From the moment he was released, she's been looking forward to meeting him with increasing impatience. Even just chance, polite encounters in the castle have left her feeling breathless and rather bewildered. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but Azura finds that she's not entirely sure what she wanted from him in the first place. Not anymore.  
**

**It isn't until that night that she's finally able to put a name to the feeling. During the walk home through the forest, a couple of deer slung over Laslow's horse, she comments on how surprised she is that they managed to catch anything at all, considering that she accidentally fell down a slope while trying to creep up on their quarry. She pulls at her torn, stained dress slightly and grins.  
**

**Kaze smiles at her. There's nothing particularly special about it; not really. She feels that now familiar sense of breathlessness, but something else as well. Everything just seems to fall into place. Her heart seems to swell in her breast and in one fell swoop she realizes there's a word to describe what's happening to her.**

**It's far from a comforting thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up a relationship based on a handful of support conversations is way harder than it should be, so I figured it would be better to build up Azura/Kaze in my own way, though it's going much slower than I envisioned. Oh well... I guess sometimes stories just kind of end up writing themselves.


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**The moment when battle is joined is unlike anything else Kaze has ever known. The armies come together with a roar, a mighty swell of a sound, like a wave crashing onto a beach, but much more violent. Those unlucky enough to be on the front lines either fall or fight tooth and nail to make it through alive. Arrows fly through the air, a deadly cloud, indiscriminate; even a friendly archer can accidentally harm their own side in the chaos of a fight. Cavalry thunders through soldiers on foot, pegasi and wyverns fight overhead, and magic spells thread the air with electricity and heat. Swords clash, spears break, and axes are flung.  
**

**But the work of a ninja is altogether different than a regular soldier. Ninja, much like assassins, require stealth and speed. They venture into the enemy lines undercover, using the muddled fight to their advantage, and aim for high ranking commanders. They weaken forces when they can; they poison, trick, and injure before they can be noticed and disappear when they're spotted. They dispatch enemies silently and mercilessly. One dagger or shuriken to the throat, through the back, or angled up the rib cage is all it takes before they're off. There are no drawn out fights or honorable moments for a ninja, but it is still one of the most important, and perhaps the most dangerous, job in the army.**

**Kaze has trained all his life for this, has already survived and helped win many battles despite his relative youth. But in Hoshido, he was merely one ninja of an entire tradition. In Nohr, he is the only one of his kind, and he must face his old masters for the sake of his new ones. He dreads it, but he does as he's told. He knows the value of obedience and loyalty in a fight.**

**If, by fighting his friends and his own brother, he can somehow protect Lady Corrin and Lady Azura, he will gladly lay down his life.**

**If he dies here, he hopes the princess Azura will not shed too many tears... or perhaps, he hopes that if she does, it will be the last thing he sees.**

* * *

With a sickening thud, Azura's javelin hit its mark. She hurried forward to retrieve it from her opponent's body, painfully aware of all the armed soldiers less than a stone's throw away.

_I shouldn't have thrown it, for the gods' sake, what a fool I am!_

She gripped the shaft and used her foot as leverage on the man's chest; she tried not to notice his Hoshidan armor, or look at his face, shadowed by his helmet. A second later the blade pulled free, and she spun around to face the next fighter.

Sweat trickled down her brow as she brought the javelin down and tried to parry a swing of his sword. He had gotten much too close in the moment it took her to free her weapon, and now she was unable to counter properly. Her range was working against her.

 _I can't die here, not yet,_ she thought wildly, trying to circle away from the swordsman. He was fast on his feet, almost a match with her. _This can't be it, they need me, Corrin still needs my song!_

She was pushed backward and to her horror, she felt her balance go out from under her; the swordsman had angled her toward the corpse of the man she'd just killed, and used it to trip her.

He raised his sword up high above her fallen body, his eyes flashing.

"Death to the traitor!"

She shut her eyes, willing it to be over quickly.

"Azura!"

There was the sound of clashing metal and a series of screams, followed by an inhuman cry, and Azura opened her eyes to see a mighty, plated dragon pinning down a lifeless form, its razor sharp claws bloodied.

"Corrin!" Azura shouted, scrambling to her feet. The dragon that was Corrin gave a roar and in a flash of light she shrunk back down into her human limbs, still crouched on all fours, her hand crushing the man's bloody throat. Her face was contorted into a horrible grimace, her sharp, fang-like teeth protruding forward like an animal. There was a wild, crazed look in her eyes. _She's still a dragon,_ Azura realized. She felt her blood turn to ice and she ran forward, grabbing at Corrin's arm. "No, Sister, stop! That's enough, he's dead!"

Corrin turned to face her, her reptilian eyes full of hate and anger, but a moment later she blinked and she seemed to come back to herself.

"Azura, are you all right?!" she said, pulling herself away from her kill and taking hold of Azura's shoulders. All traces of the dragon were gone; if it weren't for those red irises or the bloodied fingers, no one would suspect that such a worried, kind-looking girl could become a cold-blooded killer at will.

_Wasn't the dragonstone supposed to protect her from the dragon's mind?!_

"I'm fine," Azura assured her, shaking her head. "Thank you, but- _behind you!"_ she shouted suddenly, pushing Corrin aside and lunging her spear forward. She only just managed to prevent her sister from being injured, but she hardly had time to think about it. Several Hoshidans and Chevois had detached themselves from the battle and were trying to surround them.

"Kill the monster first!" One of them shouted. Azura heard Corrin unsheathe her sword and the battle enclosed around them once more.

* * *

Laslow wasn't having a particularly good day. It wasn't the battle, exactly; war was second nature to him by now, and while the Chevois rebels were well-trained, they hardly numbered among the worst that Laslow had ever faced. The Hoshidan faction led by Prince Takumi was a tad more challenging, but compared to the hordes of the undead, why should he fear a live archer unit?

He and Peri were a good team, whatever he thought about her personally. She provided the cover he needed with her reckless charges on horseback and her mad cackling was a perfect distraction for him to flank enemies without their noticing. Should things go sour, Lord Xander always fought nearby, his sword Siegfried flashing through the dim Nohrian light.

It wasn't too difficult a fight, at least, not for him. But that was precisely what was making him so moody.

From their position at the top of the hill, he could see the entirety of Cheve spread out beneath them, but it hardly looked like a town anymore. Smoke billowed from the houses, the river ran red with blood, and the din of battle was everywhere. He could just make out the Nohrian standards among the Chevois and Hoshidan banners, so he had a rough idea of where everyone was, but it was still difficult to make out what was going on, and if all his friends were faring well.

 _I'm not worried about Selena or Odin_ , he thought as he half-heartedly skewered through a man's broken armor with his sword. _Selena is as fierce as anyone from back home, and Odin can be as daunting as Peri, what with his ridiculous battle cries._ He pulled the blade free and slashed at the next challenger, his thoughts elsewhere. _It can't be easy for Lady Corrin,_ he sighed. He cast an eye toward the river, where he knew she and Lady Azura had made their stand. Just across the bridge was the Hoshidan prince's standard; if all went well for the Nohrians, the two princesses would have to fight and defeat their own brother. What made it worse was that Kaze was among Corrin's men.

_He seems sincere, but if that Hoshidan bastard even thinks of betraying milady...!_

With a brutal slash, his enemy fell back, screaming. Where there had previously been an arm, there was only blood and bone.

* * *

"Milady, we need to fall back!"

Corrin hardly registered the voice as she held up her shield to block a particularly powerful blow. She grimaced at the pain from the impact but quickly prepared her Yato to strike back.

"Lady Corrin!"

This time she did notice; she turned her head slightly to see Felicia fighting tooth and nail with her dagger, her hair completely bedraggled and covered in gore. Jakob had fallen just behind her, slumped to the ground and clutching at his stomach. His face was abnormally pale.

"Jakob!" she cried in alarm, but she couldn't turn away from the woman currently fighting her. _Felicia can't heal him, not while she's fighting!_

"Corrin, look out!"

She looked up at Azura's voice, just in time to see a burst of light raining down at her. She jumped back hastily, only just managing to dodge it.

_What on Earth?!_

"Traitor!!"

The voice was so powerful that everyone in the immediate vicinity dropped their weapons and turned to watch. It was hard to see his figure in the harsh light of the enchanted arrow on the Fujin Yumi, but Corrin could just make out the fierce eyes and scowl of her youngest brother by blood, the second prince of Hoshido.

"Ta-Takumi!"

"Shut up! You have no right to address me, treacherous Nohrian!" he shouted, his voice full of hate. He trained his arrow straight at her heart.

"No! I didn't betray-" she cried, but he cut her off with a high, cruel laugh.

"You didn't betray us?! You, who willingly chose to fight for the country that stole you from us? Don't make me laugh, _sister_ ," he hissed. Corrin felt tears sting at her eyes. _I never meant to hurt you, little brother... please, understand!_

"Takumi, she had no choice-!" Azura had somehow made her way forward to stand a little way off from Corrin. Her voice was high and strained. _Oh, Azura..._ Corrin thought, her heart aching. _This is already so hard for me, I can't imagine what it's like for her._

" _You!_ You have the nerve to defend her after leaving us, after all we did for you?!" he screamed, his arrow now aimed at Azura. "You Nohrians are all alike, traitorous, filthy, scum! You'll die here for your crimes!"

"Please, brother! Don't!" Corrin screamed, but it was in vain. As if in slow motion, she saw his fingers release the bowstring, saw the arrow of light launch forward.

_NO! AZURA!!_

She threw herself in front of Azura, her dragonstone all but forgotten. _I won't make it in time,_ she thought wildly, her blood pounding in her ears like a war drum. _No, please, anything, ANYONE, but not Azura!! Not her!!_

A strange silence fell around them, broken only by the horrible thud of an arrow burying itself in human flesh.

"No!!" Azura cried as Corrin tumbled to the ground. She blinked, dazed.

 _Did I... make it?_ She felt no pain, other than the soreness from falling and the injuries she had already accrued in the battle. A feeling of dread spread through her stomach.

"Azura!" she shouted, scrambling to her feet. But the scene in front of her was very different from what she'd expected.

* * *

"K-Kaze?!" Takumi's incredulous voice echoed through the cold air. He'd dropped his bow arm in pure shock, and he'd gone rather white.

Seconds before the arrow hit its mark, Kaze had appeared from nowhere, arms stretched wide, to shield both Corrin and Azura. The arrow had lodged itself deeply into his shoulder before it disappeared, leaving a deep, gaping wound. He fell to his knees and groaned, clutching at his injury as the blood soaked through his clothes.

"Kaze!! No!!" He heard Azura hurry forward and a moment later her concerned, golden eyes were inches away from his own. Her cheeks were wet, her hands trembling as she reached for his shoulder. "Why?!" she cried, turning to face Takumi. "How could you, Takumi?! The brother I knew would never shoot an unarmed opponent!" she shouted accusingly, angry tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes.

"Sh-shut up!" the prince replied, furious. "Kaze, what the bloody hell is going on?! Hinoka couldn't find you after the battle at the Rainbow Sanctuary, we all thought you'd been killed!"

Kaze winced; the wound was deeper than he'd bargained for.

"I apologize for causing you undue distress, Prince Takumi," he said, as calmly as he could. "But fate had other plans for me."

Takumi simply looked bewildered. "Other... plans?"

"Yes. Please, forgive me for this," he said sadly. He turned his eyes slightly upward. "Beruka, now!"

The roar of a wyvern cut through the silence and Camilla's assassin plunged forward, axe held aloft.

Silently, but with a cruel fierceness, she leapt from her mount at the last moment and plunged her weapon into Takumi's arm.

"AGH!!!!" The prince managed to pull away just in time to avoid losing his bow arm, but it hung uselessly at his side, blood pouring down his wrist. A samurai and a diviner jumped from the crowd to block Beruka's next strike.

"Prince Takumi!!" the samurai called urgently. "Hurry, get to the monks! We'll cover you!" he said, and both armies, which had been captivated by the scene in front of them, suddenly sprung into action.

"Kaze, you bastard!!" Takumi shouted, moving away from the fight. "You've betrayed your country, your own brother! Saizo will have your head, you two-faced dog!"

 _Let my brother come,_ Kaze thought sadly. _I will do whatever it takes to protect milady... no, to protect both of my princesses._

"For Nohr!!" shouted the knight Silas, leading the cavalry forward.

"For Cheve, for Hoshido!" came the reply from the other side. Battle was joined once more with a horrible clashing of swords, and Kaze saw Lady Corrin rush toward him in the ensuing chaos, Felicia and her staff in tow.

* * *

It was night before the rebels were subdued and the Hoshidans were forced to flee. The Nohrian forces gave a tired cheer of victory as Prince Xander and Princess Corrin led the rebellion leader, a woman by the name of Scarlet, through the crowd, her arms tied behind her back and looking downcast.

"Just kill me, already! I'd rather die than continue being a dog of Nohr!" she yelled. "Kill me, like you've killed all the rest of us, you monsters!"

Corrin shook her head. "No," she said simply. "We don't kill prisoners of war, and we don't kill anyone who is unarmed."

Scarlet fought against her restraints, but Charlotte and Benny1 held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Don't resist, lady," Charlotte said sharply. "We'll have to rough you up a bit unless you cooperate."

"So do it!" she snarled, spitting at Charlotte. "Bloody Nohrian dogs, I know you'll have me killed as soon as I'm out of view anyway, may as well show your true colors now!"

"You're wrong!" Elise shouted, clutching her staff. "We're not like that! Corrin would never lie, and we'd never kill someone who surrendered!"

"Elise, don't," Xander warned. "She'll believe what she wants to believe," he said sternly. "Benny, Charlotte, escort her to the travel point-"

"DIE, TRAITORS!"

An arrow whizzed through the crowd, and with a horrible gurgling noise lodged itself in Scarlet's throat. She choked for a moment, blood trickling from her lips.

"I... knew... it..." she coughed. She fell forward, lifeless. Her eyes stared emptily at nothing, reflecting the light of the torches.

"What?!" Corrin cried, looking around frantically. At the same moment, a chorus of screams erupted from the prisoners gathered near the river. Xander roared with anger.

"Cease this at once!"

A group of soldiers had beset the prisoners; they were slaughtering everyone, from the elderly and the children to the warriors who had surrendered peaceably. Corrin recognized the leader of the massacre as one of her father's men.

"Hans, stop!" she shouted, horrified. She ran forward, unsheathing her sword. "There are innocent villagers here, you can't do this! Stand down, now!"

"Villagers, aye, but they're still traitors who sided with rebel scum," the cruel man answered, completely at ease. There was a terrible smile on his face as he watched his men at work. "Don't worry, milady, you'll have your share of the fun," he grinned. Corrin's blood froze.

"Hans, you wretched creature!" Leo bellowed. "As your commander, _and_ as your princess, Corrin has given you an order! Call the men off!"

"I'm sorry, milord," Hans bowed. "My orders come directly from King Garon. I have no authority to stop," he said. _He doesn't look sorry in the least!_ Corrin thought, her hand gripping her Yato tightly. "If the sight of blood so unnerves you, milady, please do rest elsewhere." He walked away.

"Come back here, you coward!!" Corrin shouted, feeling her blood boil with a dragon's rage. But before she could transform, a firm hand took her shoulder.

"Corrin, darling, stop. There's nothing we can do." She looked up to find Camilla sighing. "If Father has ordered this, we cannot go against his wishes. Even a princess of Nohr would be punished harshly for insubordination."

"But, Camilla, we can't let this stand!" Corrin said. She felt ill. "All these people, they'll die!"

"I know, dear. But it's the way it must be."

"No! Xander, stop them!" She was on the verge of tears now, she could hardly believe that her kind elder sister would ever condone such an act of brutality. But Xander merely looked uncomfortable and pained.

"I'm sorry, little princess... Camilla speaks true."

Corrin looked frantically around her, but Leo and Elise had similar expressions. They wouldn't catch her eye, and Azura was nowhere to be found.

"No... no!" She shook Camilla off and fled, away from her brothers and sisters, away from her Father's cruelty.

* * *

Laslow was too far back in the crowd to see all that had happened or to hear what was said between the royal family, but when he saw Corrin bolt and make for the woods on the edge of Cheve, he knew something terrible must have happened.

 _I think... I think she was crying._ He wasn't close enough to be sure, but she had been covering her mouth and he was sure he saw her wipe at her eyes with her sleeve. He had never known Lady Corrin to cry in public; she was certainly emotional and kind, but even as a child, she had never allowed herself to break down in tears near her siblings. If she did cry, it was when she thought no one was looking. The thought of that proud, fierce girl sobbing her heart out made Laslow's heart ache.

"Peri, if Lord Xander asks, I went for a walk," he said hastily, not waiting for her response.

"Laslow, what in the world-?" she called after him. "Come back here! Laslow!"

He pretended he couldn't hear as he half ran, half slid down the incline and hurried after the princess.

* * *

She couldn't be sure how far she'd gone before she tripped on a root and landed on her face. She lay there, ashamed and disgusted, not bothering to pick herself up. The woods were utterly silent, except for the sound of her own breath, ragged and catching on her sobs.

_How can they just accept this?! How can they?! Father is one thing, but Xander and the others... I thought they were better than this!_

A long, pained cry escaped her, and she dug her fingernails into the dirt. _Was I wrong?! Did I choose the wrong side?! Those poor people... and Takumi! My... my own brother... I never meant to betray him... I thought, when I made my choice, that it was for the sake of protecting people... If I could change how Nohr fought this war... I killed so many people today, believing I was doing the right thing... and for what?! I thought it was for peace... I thought I was fighting to change things... But if in the end, I can't do a thing to save anyone, what did it all matter?! What have I done?!_

She had never allowed herself to cry the way she was now. Every wail, every terrible sound that heaved from her lungs filled her with sorrow and misery. Her hair was plastered onto her face, her hands covered in dirt, her throat sore. She found it didn't matter; her heart would burst from pain if she didn't let it empty out into the cold night air.

"Princess..."

She looked up sharply and found the last person she cared to see watching her, a pitying expression on his face.

"Go away!" she growled, too miserable to move. Laslow didn't budge.

"Milady... I don't know what happened but... if you'll permit me-"

"I said, _GO AWAY!"_ Her voice changed, became a heavy, wild roar, and before she knew it she was baring her teeth like a wounded animal.

He took a cautious step back. "Lady Corrin, please... I just-" She roared again, but this time her body followed. Long, leathery wings sprouted from her back, her tail coiling round her armored legs. She growled, low and threatening, but when Laslow refused to move further, she merely stretched her wings and shot through the trees as if they were nothing more than blades of grass in the wind.

Hot, boiling anger surged through her veins, not unlike the way it had when Azura was nearly killed in the battle. There were times when her anger and fear were so in sync with the ancient dragon that they became of one mind; it wasn't the same as when she lost control, but it did make her feel less like a human and more like an animal. In those moments, she was still herself, but the person she called herself was someone she'd long forgotten existed. She was both woman and dragon, bound by emotions that burned and flowed like currents through a flame.

For some reason, as she flew over the trees with her heart breaking, she thought of Azura. She hadn't seen her since the battle had ended, but Corrin had a sudden, overpowering need to see her, to speak with her. Of all her siblings, surely Azura would never condone what had happened to Scarlet and the others. Surely Azura would understand what it was like, to be so bound by love and hate to the point that she could not tell the two sensations apart.

 _Azura... Azura!_ She called her name, that beautiful, melancholy name, as loudly as she could, her dragon's roar shattering the silence of the night.

* * *

**Laslow watches her go, unable to do a thing to stop her. Not that he would try, even if he could; only a fool would try to stop a dragon in its tracks.**

**He can't imagine the kind of pain she must be going through. He doesn't know what's happened, exactly, but he knows that she already had to face her brother in battle and that war has never been something natural to her. Killing comes easily to him after all these years, but it isn't as if he doesn't know how difficult it is, coming to terms with the blood on one's hands. He was once just as overwhelmed and tired of it all; he still is, if he's honest with himself.**

**But Corrin is different. She's wild, and beautiful, and every bit as fierce as her men when she must be... but she's no Nohrian. She was raised in a war-hungry world but her heart remained kind and forgiving. She understands there are things she must do, but she doesn't relish them, or enjoy her role. She's not even like Selena, or Odin, or Laslow himself; they grew up in a hopeless world, where every day of life had to be earned and idealism could only go so far. They were mere children when they had to face hopelessness firsthand; they had no choice. Corrin did, and Laslow knows it's going to haunt her for the rest of her life.**

**If he dies here in this world, if he can never return home to his friends and family, he hopes he will at least be able to do something, anything, to ease this poor girl's heart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 I know that Charlotte and Benny technically join in the Chevois map, but I wrote them in much earlier. For the purposes of fiction, several characters have had their recruitment shuffled around, which is why all the royals and their retainers are also already part of the army despite them joining at different points in the game. 
> 
> Every chapter in this story features a bit of a time skip, which the bolded portions help to establish. They also act as a sort of mirror for the two female and two male characters; they're foils of one another, but also have more in common than they realize. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! If you have the time, I'd love to hear your opinions, so please drop a comment from time to time. Thank you so much for reading!~


	5. Of Wyverns and Falicorns

**Azura has been tending to Kaze's wounds all evening. Felicia managed to heal him up enough so that he won't bleed to death, but she also has to tend to Jakob, who has been stabbed in the stomach and will die if she puts off his treatment any longer. When the battle is over, Azura half-carries the ninja away toward the infirmary tent and begins dressing his shoulder without a second thought. She refuses help from the maids and healers on staff; there are others with more grievous injuries and medical staves are in low supply.**

**She tries not to blush when she sets to remove his armor and shirt, but he doesn't seem to notice. She forces herself to focus; now is not the time to dwell on such things. She gets to work, cleaning the wound with a wet cloth. Kaze is quiet the whole time, merely grimacing as she dabs a medicinal paste on his injury and tops it off with a poultice.**

**She takes a roll of bandages and begins to wrap them around his shoulder. A moment later she realizes she'll need to wind them around his torso or they won't stay in place. Face hot, hands trembling slightly, she leans over him, trying her best not to touch his bare skin. It takes an eternity, a long, torturous eternity in which Azura can't help but wonder what it's like to bury her face in the crook of his arm, or to reach out and run her fingers down his chiseled chest. She might almost be embracing him, and she finds herself wishing she was.**

**She finishes her job and begins to pull away, but Kaze suddenly grabs her wrist. She's been avoiding his eyes this whole time, terrified her expression will betray her inappropriate thoughts, but now she's caught by them, and she's stuck fast. They're beautiful eyes, gray like the dawn just before it breaks, but that's not what keeps her spellbound.**

**They're eyes full of longing.**

**She finds she can't move, even if she wanted to, and Azura most certainly doesn't want to. There's a dim thought in the back of her mind, a gratefulness that they're shielded from view by the curtain between them and the next patient, but then that thought too is gone, and all Azura knows is that his mouth tastes a bit like Hoshidan tea: bitter, but somehow calming. It's a welcome sensation, and for a moment, for a blissfully long, sweet moment, Azura is home at last.**

* * *

The aftermath of the battle was completely different in scale from the skirmishes the army had been fighting for the past few months. Up until Cheve, very few true battles had been waged, and for the most part they were against relatively small forces. There had been no easy fights, that much was true, but the scale was nothing like the total destruction they were facing now.

Cheve had been essentially wiped from the map. Every building had been razed to the ground, the ground was littered with corpses, and there were no survivors, thanks to Hans and his men. On the Nohrian side, significant losses had been made. Many of the army's best warriors had been injured, and Corrin was horrified to hear that they had lost more than half the wyverns. Takumi's archers had devastated the unit, obliterating anything that flew too high. Countless wyvern riders had been killed or incapacitated with their mounts, and even Camilla had been injured, though it was nothing major.

It was a harsh blow to their side; wyverns were a rare and precious resource, even in Nohr, and they were indispensable for running reconnaissance or sweeping over enemy lines. Without flying units, the army was heavily impeded mobility-wise.

"We'll need to supplement the losses," Leo sighed once the damage reports came in. He ran his hand through his hair irritably as he read the daunting news. The entire royal family, minus Elise, was seated around a table in one of the tents just outside Cheve, planning their next move. Xander scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and Camilla, for once, was looking perfectly serious as she stared at a map. Azura had reappeared at some point in the last day, but had been even quieter and more distant than usual; she was listening intently to the reports, an appalled, pale look on her face. Corrin said nothing as the meeting wore on; she was still grieving the turn of events and could barely muster the energy to participate.

"That's easier said than done, darling," Camilla pointed out. Her wrist was in a splint; it had broken in the battle and she was in no mood to go over the obvious. "Soldiers are one thing, but wyverns are an entirely different matter. We've only got a handful of them in the whole kingdom, and most of them were lost yesterday."

"I know," Leo frowned. "So that's our first priority; how do we replace something that's irreplaceable?"

"We may have to do without them," Xander said, shaking his head. "There's just no way to supplement our numbers-"

"We'll be severely limited without them, though," Camilla cut in. "My unit was able to do a lot of damage away from the front lines, and it confused the enemy so much that they often broke ranks. _That's_ how dear Corrin's unit got so far into the Hoshidan prince's ranks yesterday," she said pointedly. Corrin flinched at the mention of Takumi. "Take that away and we'll have a much harder time in the next battle. And you know better than anyone, darling, that the longer it takes us to break through, the more lives are lost." She fixed her sultry eyes on Xander, daring him to disagree.

"That's all fine and well, Camilla, but you can't expect us to magic an entire platoon of wyverns out of thin air-"

"What if we replace the wyverns with something else?"

Everyone turned to look at Azura, who hadn't spoken much at all.

"Something... like what?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"In Hoshido, we bred pegasi with our horses," she explained. "Couldn't we do the same?"

Xander shook his head. "I'm sorry, Azura, but Hoshidan pegasi aren't native to Nohr, and even if they were, they're not suited for our conditions. Pegasi need sunlight and good weather to thrive; this isn't the first time we've tried to fix our wyvern population problem by introducing pegasi."

Azura wasn't deterred. "Yes, I know. But that was by using pegasi we'd captured from Hoshido, correct?"

"Well, yes, but... Azura, all pegasi are Hoshidan. There's no going around the problem that they won't survive in Nohrian climes-"

"I heard something when I still lived in Hoshido," she interrupted. "Though we only raised pegasi in the palace, there's another breed that's very similar and which has adapted to the Nohrian twilight. We called them falicorns in Hoshido, though we saw very few of them there. I was surprised to see when I came to Nohr that the army doesn't use them," she said.

"Falicorns! We've been fools, brother!" Leo said, smacking himself in the forehead. "Why haven't we ever considered this?!"

"Because," Xander said, sighing, "falicorns, while not rare, are impossible to domesticate. Anyone who gets near a herd is gored by their horns, and we don't have any experience in training them anyway. Their temperaments are completely different from a horse's, or even a wyvern, and they're much more intelligent than both."

"It can't be impossible," Azura argued. "I saw one, just once. There was a soldier in the pegasus knights who had been stranded in the Nohrian highlands during a fight. A falicorn found him and helped him find his way to the sea; the creature was so attached to him by then that it followed him back to Hoshido and became his partner."

"It... followed him?" Camilla asked, shocked. "It can't be, falicorns are vicious!"

"I don't know why," Azura admitted, "but the falicorn wasn't wild at all. The knight let me pet it and it was just as kind and well-mannered as any of our pegasi."

Her brothers looked at each other, confused.

"Suppose there _is_ a way to tame them?" Leo said hesitantly.

"If there is, we wouldn't know it," Xander sighed.

"Brother... if you don't mind, I'd like to try it," Azura said calmly. Everyone stared at her.

"Y-you, Azura?"

"Yes, Camilla. I spent a lot of time with my sist- I mean, with Princess Hinoka when she was training to become a pegasus knight. I never had one of my own, but I learned quite a lot about how to care for them," she said, almost shyly. "If we avoid scaring them and just send one or two of us on foot to try to... convince... them to come with us, we might be able to tame a few. I don't mind doing it, I know how it's done."

"Well... if we could get a stallion or two and a few mares..." Leo said thoughtfully.

"Out of the question, it's too dangerous," Xander said firmly. "I won't send my little sister out on a fool's errand."

"But Xander...! Think, we could breed our own fleet! If Azura can just get us a handful, we'll never need to worry about our wyvern problem again; unlike wyverns, falicorns breed like regular horses, and if we could tame the young from birth..."

"Absolutely not! Our sister is worth more than a herd of falicorns, Leo, no matter _how_ valuable." Leo fell silent, abashed.

"What if... what if I go with her?"

Corrin hadn't spoken at all since the night before, and all eyes were now on her. She felt her stomach dive.

"And lose _two_ sisters, darling?! Don't be a fool," Camilla said, not unkindly.

"No, I mean... if I go, I could protect Azura if the herd goes wild," she said, pulling her dragonstone's chain out from under her breastplate. "And... well, this is kind of hard to explain, but for some reason, I can kind of... sense things... about animals. None of your mounts ever distrusted me, did they?" she asked, looking at each of them in turn. It was true; Camilla's wyvern, as a dragon of sorts, may have sensed a familiar presence in Corrin, but Xander and Leo's horses had quickly warmed to her as well. More interestingly, most of the army's mounts were completely at ease around her, even when she transformed. That wasn't true for enemy horses, so Corrin assumed that the Nohrian horses understood that she was on their side.

"Well, you _do_ have a way with animals, sister," Leo admitted. "But these are tamed horses and wyverns; you're asking to approach a herd of wild beasts on foot. You could be trampled, gored. You wouldn't have time to transform."

"Perhaps, but I think we should try," Corrin said, stubbornly. "If Azura says she can do it, I believe in her. And we can't sit around debating what to do about the wyverns forever."

"That's true enough. Camilla, what do you think?" Xander said, looking tired.

"Oh, I don't like the idea of my dear little sisters going into a den full of vicious beasts," she said, frowning petulantly. "But if they promise to be careful... well, I'll trust that they know what they're doing. But if either of you die out there, I'll tear you to pieces, darlings," she warned, her eyes flashing.

Corrin gulped. She looked over at Azura, who was also looking rather nervous.

"I think they should go," Leo added. "But I think we should assign them a guard. Just one, for precaution's sake. And if they manage to capture any falicorns, they'll need help getting them back to the fortress, so I think a small force of retainers should be on standby."

Xander crossed his arms.

"Fine, I know when I'm outvoted. Corrin, Azura, I'll grant you permission to travel to the highlands. You have two weeks to catch what you can and return home. After that, if you still haven't returned, we'll come after you." He paused. "Oh, and as for your retainers... I think it's about time that Azura had some of her own."

"What? No, I don't mind-" she began, but Xander held out a hand.

"No, it's tradition. All princes and princesses of the crown must have a retainer or two. Corrin, how has Kaze served you so far?"

Startled, Corrin blinked, confused. "Kaze? He's been nothing but loyal. He saved my life, and Azura's yesterday."

Xander nodded. "I was initially distrustful, but I think he deserves our respect. He was your retainer in Hoshido, correct?" he asked Azura. For some reason, Corrin noted that Azura looked rather embarrassed as she nodded. It made her uneasy. "Good. Corrin, you don't mind if Azura takes Kaze, do you?"

It was like she'd been hit by a carriage.

"W-what?"

"I won't be taking one of your retainers without compensation, little princess," he said kindly, noting her expression. "I'm writing back to Windmire and fetching Flora back for you."

"Fl-Flora? But I thought, after the rebellion-"

"She wasn't punished," Xander assured her. "I asked that she be spared and I think enough time has passed that she's repented for her betrayal. I took a leaf out of your book, Corrin. I trust that her love for you is enough to prevent anything like that from happening again. I'm sure you'll be pleased with this arrangement."

Corrin swallowed; her mouth felt dry. _If I give up Kaze, I'll get to see Flora again...! But..._

It had only been a couple of months since Kaze had come into her service, but she had already gotten rather used to his calm, stoic presence. It wasn't like she would never see him again, but it bothered her to think of her little party without his reassuring, kind personality.

That wasn't all, however. Over the last month, whenever Kaze was mentioned, Azura became... strange. She would smile more readily and her cheeks would turn pink. Corrin had a vague idea of what was happening, and she didn't like it at all. She was no fool, she knew that she was jealous; she had grown so used to the idea of being the only person in Nohr who could understand Azura that the thought of Kaze having more in common with her sister burned her up from the inside. The last thing she wanted was for them to become closer.

She opened her mouth to complain when she caught sight of Azura's sharp eyes, staring right through her. There was a sad, almost pleading look in them and Corrin suddenly felt ashamed.

 _Was I always such a selfish person?_ she thought bitterly. _Azura must be lonely, here in Nohr. We're nothing like the people she left behind, and Kaze is probably the only person she really feels comfortable with. I shouldn't be thinking about myself now._

"I'm fine with that, if Azura and Kaze are," she said, and though a small corner of her heart ached painfully, she felt somewhat better thinking that she had done something to help her sister.

"I'll gladly have him," Azura said softly.

"Good," Xander said, satisfied. "As for a second retainer... if you'd prefer a Hoshidan, there's Mozu. She's not our best soldier, but she's fiercely loyal, if you'll have her."

"Oh, I don't know, one retainer is enough, really..."

"Don't be silly, dear, two retainers is the bare minimum," Camilla scolded. "Come, if you want a Nohrian, there's that fellow Silas..."

Corrin flinched slightly at the mention of her childhood friend, but said nothing.

"Well... if Mozu will have me..." Azura said reluctantly.

"Then it's settled, I'll speak with her immediately," Xander said, standing up. "You're all dismissed; Corrin, Azura, begin your preparations for the journey. You leave at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

From Cheve to the highlands, it was a good four days' travel. At dawn, they set off, weapons in hand and burlap sacks full of provisions over their shoulders. It was with a rather heavy heart that the small group watched the rest of the army vanish into thin air, safely on their way to the fortress in the astral plane.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice, long rest in a real bed," Jakob moaned as they began their trek up the road. He was still recovering, but Felicia was dutifully administering healing magic every few hours so that he would be in perfect condition by the time they reached their destination. He already looked less like a man on the verge of death and more like his usual, disgruntled self.

"Oh, do be quiet," Mozu grumbled. "My back aches just from thinking about it. I'm shamed to say I've gotten used to them fancy mattresses you folks use."

Felicia giggled. "It's not so bad, the highlands are quite lovely! There's lots of snow this time of year," she said brightly, her plait dancing with every step she took.

" _Snow?!"_ Corrin exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. Azura could have laughed at the incredulous expression on her face. "No one told me there was snow!"

"You didn't ask, milady," Felicia shrugged. "Oh, I can't wait, it's been so long since I've felt a good, icy wind on my face."

Kaze looked bewildered. "I know you're from the Ice Tribe, Felicia, but that's a bizarre thing to wish for, even so."

"You wouldn't think so if you'd grown up there," she said, pointing her staff at him. "We get the most refreshing air in the village, so crisp and clean... nothing at all like this muggy, stale stuff," she wrinkled her nose, but everyone else exchanged bemused glances. As far as they were concerned, Cheve had terribly clammy weather; even now, a cold piercing wind was blowing through their cloaks.

"You're as daft as ever, Felicia," Jakob said, rolling his eyes.

Azura really did laugh this time. She didn't feel at all like they'd just gone through a harrowing, terrible battle. As she walked with Corrin on her left and Kaze on her right, his hand occasionally brushing up against hers, it seemed to her that everything was so much brighter now, even under the perpetual Nohrian dusk.

* * *

Laslow was feeling perfectly miserable. For three days, he'd disappeared completely, and Selena eventually found him sprawled out behind the armory, drinking wine directly from the bottle.

"What the devil?!" she cried, shocked to see him looking so derelict. His clothes were ragged and dirty, his hair matted with mud, and he looked like he could care less. "Laslow, what are you _doing_ here?! Do you know how worried we've all-" he hiccuped and she snatched the bottle from him. "Have you just been _drinking_ since we got back?!"

"Heh, my, Shelena, you're lookin' mighty *hic* fine," he slurred. His vision was swimming, it was hard to tell where she was standing.

"You-! What is your _problem?!"_ she screeched. She grabbed his arm and shook him violently. A second later she let go and jumped back; he'd clapped a hand to his mouth and begun to retch.

"S-shorry," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Disgusting! What the hell happened to you?!" she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "No one has seen you since we came back from Cheve, and it's not like you to drink! What happened to your stupid, dandy image?!"

"Love's happened," he moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. "Love mosht awful, mosht terri-*hic*-ble."

"Oh gods don't tell me this is a new thing you're going to do every time you fail at picking up a girl," she grimaced.

"You wound *hic* me, madam! How dare you *hic* compare shuch a pure, burning love to shomethin' so bashe?"

"For the love of Naga," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Listen here, Laslow, if you don't get a grip _right now_ , so help me I'll drag you to the baths myself and throw you in, clothes and all."

"I'd like to *hic* shee you *hic* try."

Selena rolled up her sleeves. "You asked for it, _Inigo,_ " she snarled.

He screamed for mercy all the way down the street.

* * *

 _"That's_ a falicorn?!" Corrin whispered, awed. The creatures grazing on the slope were far larger than horses, but they were somehow more elegant as well. Their coats were all black as night and their limbs were spindly, delicate. A pair of massive wings occasionally stretched upward, and on the forehead of each animal shone a single, long, black horn, sharp as any blade. It was easy to see why Xander had been so apprehensive about sending them on this mission; the falicorns were beautiful, but their eyes were cruel and dangerous.

"They're a lot more daunting in the wild," Azura replied, and Corrin realized she had gone a rather deathly shade of white. They were peering at the herd over a large boulder, trying their best to stay unnoticed. Felicia, Jakob, and Mozu had stayed further behind to prepare a makeshift camp, and only Kaze had accompanied them up the slope.

"D-don't worry, I'll protect you," Corrin said, squeezing her sister's hand. Azura squeezed back and they both swallowed nervously.

"If anything goes wrong, don't panic," Kaze warned, voice low. "I'll be right behind you, but you need to stay calm and back off slowly if it seems like they might attack. Only transform as a last resort, Lady Corrin. We don't want to scare away the herd."

"G-got it."

"No weapons, they'll think we've come to hurt them. Drop them now," he said, and all three of them lay down their swords, daggers, and spear against the rock. Azura closed her eyes, and Corrin guessed she was probably praying.

 _Gods, I should've opposed this,_ she thought, but it was too late.

"Ready, milady?" Kaze asked Azura. She opened her eyes and nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. "Let's go."

Azura stepped out from behind the boulder, her feet crunching through the frosted grass. Corrin followed, shivering inwardly. The cold was terrible against her bare feet, but the fear was much stronger. She took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

The falicorns closest to them had pricked up their ears, watching them carefully. She saw one of them stamp its hoof on the ground as they approached.

_Steady... steady..._

A thin, high voice filled the air, shaking at first, but growing stronger with every moment. Azura sang, her face regaining its color, her arms outstretched toward the nearest falicorn. It was a mare, darker than ebony, and as Azura drew slowly closer, still singing, Corrin had to fight the urge to run and pull her away from danger. The creature lowered its head and snorted, pointing its horn straight at Azura's heart.

"W-wait!" Corrin cried, but it was much quieter than she expected her voice to sound. The falicorn turned its blood-red eyes on her, watching, waiting for her to say something.

 _It... it can understand, somehow..._ she realized. Some of her fear dissipated and she stepped forward, Azura's song still echoing through the valley.

"We're not here to hurt you," she said, holding out her palm. As Azura had instructed, she was carrying a small bag of sugar cubes, and one sat on her hand now. The falicorn eyed the white substance suspiciously. "Look, it's safe," Corrin said, taking the cube slowly and biting into a corner. She held out the rest and waited.

Slowly, so that the seconds turned to minutes, the falicorn made its way forward. As that cruel, sharp horn came nearer, Corrin had to gather her courage and force herself to stand still. Her patience was rewarded. The great beast, far larger than the tallest war horse, paused at arm's length and bent down to take the cube. She felt its teeth graze against her skin but didn't flinch, and when it took its prize, she slowly held out a second cube. As she continued to feed it, Azura edged closer. She had never stopped singing, but now she reached her hand forward and brushed at the mare's nose. For a terrible moment Corrin thought the falicorn would bolt and attack, but it merely closed its eyes and continued to eat the sugar.

Her heart leapt, and she gave Azura a wide smile. The young woman's eyes were dancing, her voice overjoyed as she ran her hand through the mare's mane.

* * *

Befriending the falicorns was one thing, but getting them to come with them was another. For two days, they returned to the slope and offered the falicorns sugar and carrots, and soon they began to distinguish which of the herd were friendliest and most likely to cooperate. The mare from the first day took an immense liking to Azura, and was always the first to greet them with a hot puff of air to the face. Several other falicorns became accustomed to the treats they brought, though many of the herd still kept their distance. By the third day, they decided it was time to see if they could persuade a few to follow them back to camp.

"Six, one for each of us to ride back. Assuming they let us ride," Kaze added as they walked up the slope. "Four mares, two stallions, if possible."

"Right," Azura said, her face serious. She set her teeth; she was sure the falicorns would dislike the idea of being taken away from their herd.

"Remember, we're asking them, not forcing them," Corrin said sharply. None of the others could see why she kept referring to the falicorns as if they were people; they could appreciate that they were intelligent, but they couldn't see that they understood words the way that Corrin insisted they did. Azura privately felt that if Corrin said she could speak with them, she probably could. After all, it wasn't as though any of the others could become a beast. "If they don't want to come, don't force them. We'll be dead before we can back away."

"I think it would be best if you handled this then, milady," Felicia said nervously. She was clutching at a length of rope tightly, her knuckles white.

"Fair enough," Corrin said as they came into view of the herd. Immediately, the mare gave a pleased cry and cantered toward them.

"Hello," Azura said gently, reaching up to pat her nose. The mare gave a contented huff and began to nose around her bag for a sugar cube.

"I think she'll want to come," Mozu said, digging into her pack and pulling out a carrot. "She seems to like you, milady," she said.

"Oh, I hope she does," Azura said. Of all the falicorns they'd met, the mare was the one she took to most. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked, mostly just to humor herself.

The great creature cocked its head and blinked, and Azura wondered if perhaps Corrin didn't have a point.

* * *

They managed to get not six, but eight falicorns to follow them back to camp. Jakob wondered if they wouldn't just escape overnight, but Corrin assured him that they wouldn't, and they left it at that. They celebrated over a bottle of wine that night and went to bed early, more than ready to get out of the cold highlands and begin the journey back to Cheve.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kaze was awoken by a rustling sound outside the tent. He strained his ears in the darkness, trying to distinguish if it was the sound of an animal, perhaps one of the falicorns, or of something human. He had almost drifted back to sleep when he heard footsteps and he sat up to check on the others.

Someone was missing; the rest of the party was fast asleep on their makeshift bedding, but Azura's sheets were empty. Kaze immediately got up and pulled on his cloak, heading out to look for her.

He didn't have to go far. She was sitting just outside the tent, her back to her mare's flank, looking up at the moon wistfully.

"Milady."

"Oh! Kaze, you startled me," she scolded, but her eyes were warm and she was smiling. The falicorn turned to give him a passing glance and decided he wasn't interesting enough to worry over. She tucked her head back under her wing.

"Would you mind if I joined you? It's awfully late to be out alone," he said. She shook her head and moved over to make space for him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Perhaps. I was worried about you," he said. Her hand was resting on her knee; he hesitated a moment before taking it. She jumped slightly at his touch, but didn't pull away. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but he thought she might be blushing.

"I see... I'm sorry. I just needed a bit of space..."

"I've noticed that you disappear sometimes. You seem lost in your thoughts, and before I know it, I've lost sight of you."

"You sound like you're always looking for me," she giggled.

"I am." She fell silent and looked away, embarrassed.

"I wasn't planning to disappear tonight," she said a minute later. "I was just having trouble sleeping, so I came for a walk."

"I see. And here I thought you might be training in secret to become a pegasus knight like Lady Hinoka," he smiled.

She laughed. "Oh, she did do that, now I think about it. You'd wake up in the middle of the night and she was out in the courtyard, swinging her naginata around."

"Yes. It was very tiring, trying to get her to go back to bed."

"I can imagine. Did she challenge you to a duel for the right to stay up?"

"All the time."

"Oh, I miss her," Azura said wistfully. She absently stroked at the mare's flank. "I always liked pegasi too, you know. Maybe, if I were less quiet, I could have worked up the courage to be like her. She was such a noble pegasus knight, I would have liked to fight at her side."

"Well..." he interlaced his fingers with hers and wrapped his cloak around her. "You may not be able to learn from Lady Hinoka, but you could still become a falicorn knight, if you really wanted to."

"There's no such thing as a falicorn knight, Kaze," she said. Her golden eyes were twinkling in the moonlight and Kaze found his thoughts drifting to that kiss they hadn't had a chance to repeat.

"Not yet, but I'm willing to bet you could be the first, milady."

She looked up at him, and he cupped her cheek. Her face was warm to the touch.

"You must think highly of me, if you think that," she said, a sad smile playing on her lips. He brushed his thumb over them gently, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I think the world of you, Lady Azura."

"Kaze..."

He kissed her, a soft, gentle touch of the lips. He kissed her cheeks, her brow, her nose, and her eyelids.

"Please, forgive your servant this," he muttered, and he met her mouth once more.

* * *

**Corrin hears every word said between them.**

**She tries not to listen, tries not to hear the murmured conversation between her sister and her lover. For she realizes now, for the first time, that that's what Kaze is. She's not sure when it began, but the more she tries to shut out their voices, the more she is convinced this isn't completely new. All of Azura's strange behavior now makes sense, she now understands why Kaze always watched after her so longingly. It should have been obvious, but Corrin was too afraid to notice.**

**Now, it's too late.**

**Corrin presses her hands to her ears tightly, trying to forget. But now she can only imagine Azura in his arms, her cheek pressed to his shoulder, both of them sighing contentedly, holding hands. The dragon in her heart bites down hard with its fangs, and Corrin suddenly realizes that there are tears dripping down her nose.**

**For a moment, for a painfully long, torturous moment, it dawns on Corrin that she's been mistaken all along.**

**The jealousy she's felt, the dread she's been hiding... none of it has been platonic.**

**Finally, finally, she can admit to herself the truth: she's in love with Azura, and it's all she can do to hold in the sobs catching in her throat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up playing a bit of Conquest last night, and decided that the last chapter had too much plot and not enough shipping, so I wrote another to rectify that. 
> 
> I had a Dark Falcon Azura in my first Conquest playthrough and she was great, so I thought "hey, why not make the Azura in CTaF one too?" Then one thing led to another and I ended up writing a whole subplot on "catching falicorns 101." Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter (and drunken Laslow, because I sure did)! Thanks so much for reading~


	6. In a Single Night

**"Laslow, this is my sister, Princess Corrin."**

**The girl clinging to Prince Xander's cloak isn't the child Laslow has been expecting. She's young, but she's more woman than girl. Black curls frame her face, the chubbiness of childhood already giving way to a more sensuous curve around her cheekbones and lips. Her body is still in that awkward stage between puberty and adulthood, still weirdly lanky though her chest is beginning to fill in and her hips are becoming more pronounced. But that isn't what Laslow takes note of. It's her eyes; if he's had any doubt that he's looking at that man's daughter, those red, feral eyes have cleared them. She is undoubtedly the child they've come to protect.**

_**Finally,** _ **he thinks. _We've found her._**

**"Pleased to meet you, milady," he smiles at her, giving her his brightest, most inviting smile. Her eyes narrow and she takes a step back so that she's behind Xander.  
**

**"Brother, who is this... man?" she asks, pausing slightly as though she has a better word for him. He pretends not to hear it.**

**"This is Laslow, my new retainer."**

**She gives him a sharp look, inspecting him from head to foot. When she finally looks him in the eye, Laslow recognizes the expression. It's one he's grown used to women giving him over the years. Distrust, and dislike.**

_**My, I didn't even have to try,** _ **he thinks blandly.**

**Still, it isn't until years later, until that moment in the woods when she fled from him and every moment she spends avoiding him afterward, that it truly strikes him just how much she can't stand him. How much she's always disliked him.**

**It hurts to have it made so clear to him.**

**He knows he's not particularly likeable, he's learned it the hard way over the years. People find him overbearing, and women especially think he's a flighty, untrustworthy pig.**

**That's the word they're always using, anyway.**

**But Laslow doesn't know how to be anything else; he likes people, he wants to get to know them better, and because he's inherently shy, he has no idea how to do so in a way that doesn't come off as insincere.  
**

**Before coming to Nohr, before that night in the woods, he hadn't particularly cared if everyone thought he was just a two-timing dandy. He'd lived too hard a life to worry about appearances, and as long as his friends understood him (somewhat), he couldn't care less what others said or thought. Besides, he'd always bounced back from rejection sooner or later.**

**That isn't true when it comes to Princess Corrin, and Laslow knows he has to stop this now; his mission is to protect her, not pine after her.  
**

**But if it were that easy, he would never have reached this point in the first place.**

* * *

"Hello darling, have you seen Azura?"

Corrin almost knocked over her bottle of ink. She looked up from her maps to see Camilla standing over her, smiling serenely as always.

"Oh, hello Camilla," she said, avoiding her sister's eye. "N-no, I think she went with Kaze to the stables earlier. They've been working with Silas to tame the falicorns." She tried not to show how much it hurt to think about Azura, especially not when she was spending yet another day in Kaze's company.

"Hmm, is that so..." Camilla absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. "What a shame, I was hoping to have a nice chat with her today... Oh well, mind if I join you, darling?"

Corrin shook her head. "Please, go ahead, Sister." Camilla pulled out a chair and joined her at the table. No one else was currently in the small castle library, so the sound of Corrin's quill scratching away echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Corrin, dear... is something on your mind of late?"

Corrin paused, her hand clenching the quill just a bit too tightly.

"Wh-what makes you think so?"

"Ever since you and the others returned from the highlands, you've been keeping to yourself and working from morning til night. It isn't like you to stay away from everyone for so long. Did something happen on your journey?"

_I... I could tell her... Camilla would listen, I know she would. But... I don't want to think about it. I don't want to remember...!_

Her heart ached painfully, but she forced herself to smile.

"I've just realized we've gotten awfully close to the Hoshidan border, Camilla. It's put the war into perspective for me, and I want to be... ready."

Something about her voice must have given her conflicted feelings away because Camilla reached to take her hand.

"Oh, darling... I'm sorry, I should have realized; of course you're having a difficult time, what with what happened in Cheve and the Hoshidans..."

Corrin's stomach writhed uncomfortably. Her thoughts in the last couple of weeks had been solely on Azura; she was suddenly and forcefully reminded that every step they took towards Hoshido was another step to their next encounter with one of her blood relatives.

_The blood relatives I betrayed... and who I am no longer sure I can even justify my choice to. I... I have become a killer. A killer without justification, because I am powerless to change Nohr's cruel methods._

"I... I'm sorry, Camilla. I think I need to get something to drink," she muttered, her eyes stinging. Even now, even while her heart was being torn apart and her sister was willing to listen and comfort her, she just couldn't bring herself to cry in front of her siblings.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Hmm, not quite. You have to shift your weight a bit on your seat. Otherwise you might fall off when you swing your lance, or when it makes contact," Silas corrected, showing her how to turn her waist in the saddle.

"This is much harder than wielding a lance on foot," Azura sighed. The mare snorted as if to agree with her, and she patted the black mane gently.

"It'll be much harder than wielding a lance on a regular horse too," Silas frowned. "You'll be up in the air, probably fighting other pegasus knights. You'll probably get a better lesson from a wyvern rider, to be honest."

"Well I tried... I asked Camilla, but she says riding a horse and riding a wyvern are completely different, and she thinks I'd better learn the former if I'm going to be riding a falicorn."

"Well, I guess they are more similar- OW!" The mare had flicked him sharply in the face with her tail. Azura stifled a laugh.

"I think that's her telling you not to compare her to a horse," she smiled.

"Yeesh, sorry," Silas muttered. "Well, at least you seem to already know how to ride so this won't take too long."

"Riding is different from fighting though," she insisted.

"Of course, but it makes my job that much easier," he said cheerfully.

"How goes it, Silas? Milady?" They turned to see Kaze calling from the other side of the fence.

"Ah, he must be done feeding the others," Silas said, but Azura was already cantering toward him, her hand on the mare's reins.

"Kaze!" she called happily, leaping from the saddle and into his arms. He smiled and embraced her gently.

"I was only gone for about an hour, milady," he chuckled, his voice warm in her ear. "Did you miss me that strongly?"

"Mm," she said, burying her face in his shoulder, inhaling his calming scent. He often smelled of smoke, sweat, and something bitter that made her think of saké. It was a smell she rather liked, and it made her feel at home.

"Come now, milady, you mustn't leave your teacher waiting," he said, motioning back at Silas. "You'll have me to yourself once your lesson is over," he added in an undertone.

"Then I'll look forward to it," she laughed, stepping back. "Kawaru1, come!" she called to her mare, and in one fluid motion she pulled herself back up into the saddle.

"Oh, very nice, Lady Azura!" Silas called as she rode back toward him. "You're looking more at home on hors- I mean, falicornback, every day!"

* * *

When Corrin wanted to be alone, she usually fled somewhere outside. People in Nohr tended to avoid being outdoors; the sky was always in a perpetual state between night and dusk, and it was usually cold out. When she lived in the Northern Fortress, it was less likely that she'd be found outside, so she had made it a habit to hide out on the grounds when she wanted to cry. Though the astral plane was nothing like the gloomy Nohrian clime and it was still early evening, she still found herself heading for the shelter of the castle gardens, determined not to break down until she was safely out of view.

There was a small grove of apple trees near the castle wall, and she made for it immediately. She had nearly reached it when she heard the sound of someone arguing and she instinctively hid behind a bush.

"So you're telling me you've just been moping around for the last few weeks?! Gods, what's the matter with you?!"

"I told you..."

"Yeah I know, it's your usual crap about love and some girl turning you down, but come _on!_ You've always gotten over girls turning you down in a heartbeat! This isn't like you, get a grip, Laslow!"

Corrin almost groaned aloud. _Not this fop again..._

"It's not the same, Selena," he groaned. Perhaps it was just Corrin's imagination, but he sounded defeated and listless. "All those other times, I wasn't serious-"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days, you know," she spat. "You _do_ realize I'm among those girls who've turned you down again and again over the years?!"

"Yeah, but you're special. You're my oldest friend."

"What, and that justifies you treating me like another conquest in your stupid playboy fantasies?"

"No, of course not, I just meant-"

Selena sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you, Laslow. None of the other girls from back home ever wanted to hang out with you, not even _Morgan._ But I guess being childhood friends has to count for something. Probably."

"Heh, hearing that name brings back memories," Laslow chuckled. "Ah, to be young and carefree again..."

"You're out of your mind. We've never been carefree."

"Too right you are, Selena. But at least back then, I didn't have to worry about a broken heart."

"Gods, you're _insufferable_. I can't believe you just compared being dumped to that... that _hell!_ Hurry up and get _over_ it already!" Corrin could hear her storming off, muttering under her breath the whole way.

"I would if I could," he sighed. "But it's not that simple... It just... isn't."

His voice sounded so hurt and lonely that Corrin found herself feeling sorry for him. _Perhaps... perhaps I've been too hard on him..._

She quietly moved away, so as not to disturb him. _A broken heart, huh... maybe we have more in common than I thought._

* * *

Laslow was tired. He was tired of war and tired of being in love. It seemed he'd spent most of his life in one or both states, and he was exhausted.

 _I just want to go home... I want to see Mother and Father... and my friends..._ he thought as he sat alone for dinner. All around him, the mess hall was alive with conversation, but he could hardly hear any of it. His earlier talk with Selena had made him feel nostalgic, and he found himself drowning in memories from the past.

_I wonder... how is Morgan doing? And Nah... Brady and Laurent... Robin, Chrom... and... Lucina..._

He'd lied to Selena. In truth, he was no stranger to a broken heart.

The Ylissean princess had been his first love. Since they were kids, he'd always been able to pick her out in a crowd, always watched her. It wasn't her beauty that had called to him; she was so fierce and strong, so determined... and she had carried a lot of pain and suffering on her shoulders.

_Still, she always worked so hard to protect us all... Always working herself to the bone... always jumping in front of danger. We were her precious allies. And she was my light._

But as a boy, he'd never had the courage to properly speak with her. It was only after his mother told him to try talking to girls that he managed to overcome his shyness, but by then it was too late; he'd become known as the army's philanderer, and Lucina was much too serious to consider him anything more than a friend. In time, he'd learned to deal with that rejection, just as he'd learned to deal with all his rejected advances. He'd even seen Lucina married, seen her leave on a journey with her husband once her mother and father returned home to raise their real daughter. He hadn't seen her since.

 _I really have a thing for princesses,_ he snorted.  _Still... I_ _wonder if she's happy... if everyone back home is happy, now that the war's over..._

_I... I miss them. I'm tired of hurting, I just want to forget everything and go home._

"Excuse me..."

He was still lost in his thoughts when he looked up to see Princess Corrin standing over him with her plate in hand. He had to blink; he wasn't sure his lovesick mind hadn't conjured up her image out of thin air.

"Eh?"

"I asked if you mind my joining you?" she said. She looked as tired as Laslow felt; her eyes were rimmed with black circles and her skin was unusually pale.

"Of course not, please, go ahead!" he said hurriedly. He had no idea what had brought around the change in treatment, but he would take whatever he could.

She took the seat across from him and stared down at her plate awkwardly.

"Laslow... I wanted to apologize."

"Huh? For what, princess?"

"For... never giving you a chance. I'm supposed to be setting an example of camaraderie as commander, but I've always avoided you..."

 _Ack, it hurts to have her admit it_ , he winced.

"To be honest, your tendency for flirting drives me mad," she said, frowning at him. "You're always looking down at us women, treating us like we're interchangeable."

_And the wounds keep coming._

"But even if I hate that part of you-"

"I knew it..." Laslow murmured, his heart sinking.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, even if I hate that about you, I never bothered to get to know the rest of you. I shouldn't make a judgement before getting to know you first." Her eyes softened. "I thought I'd like to try being friends."

"Friends... with _me?!"_

She chuckled. One of her exceptionally sharp teeth caught on her lip, and he gulped. _She could tear me to pieces if she really wanted to... but gods I'd be a fool not to see the charm in it._

"Are you that surprised?"

"Actually, yes. I don't have many friends, if I'm honest..."

She smiled slightly. "Well, as long as you stop trying to chat me up every time we meet, I'd be glad to be your friend, Laslow." He choked on his wine.

 _I'm definitely dreaming_ , he told himself, as he tried to clear his windpipe. _I have to be._

But the heat on his face and her concerned voice were both as real as the fork in his hand.

* * *

She learned a lot about him that night.

For one, he liked to read, though it was the first time she'd heard of it. There was a small stack of books in his room, next to a collection of bottles and a box full of medicinal herbs. Hoshidan books, Nohrian books, books about combat, books about natural remedies, even the occasional novel or collection of literature. When she pointed them out, he shrugged and said he couldn't be serious all the time. That made her laugh.

For another, he was much gentler than she could have imagined. She'd been apprehensive, more than a little unnerved to be in his room, but he never initiated anything she didn't want. He waited for her to feel at ease, let her take his hands and let her press her lips to his neck. When he embraced her tightly, holding her close, he asked her, his voice low and deep, if she was sure she wanted this, if she didn't think she might want to wait. But she didn't.

She learned that kisses in daylight and kisses shared under the cover of night are entirely different experiences. She learned that he was ticklish behind the ear, and that his body was covered in old scars. She found that his hands were soft despite all the calluses, and that they were large enough to circle around her waist. She learned that he wanted to study her, to find the right places to kiss, the right places to run his fingers over her skin. She learned that making love to a man could be a painful and pleasurable experience in equal measure.

But more than anything, Azura learned that even in Nohr, there was nowhere she would rather be than held in Kaze's arms.

* * *

**Kaze yawns, blinking sleepily at the woman fast asleep at his side. Her head is nestled in the crook of his arm, her beautiful long hair spread over the sheets like many small rivers on a map. He softly brushes it from her face, letting his thumb rest against her cheek for a moment too long. She makes a soft noise in her sleep and shifts slightly, her breast rising with each gentle breath. In the faint moonlight, she looks like a painting, her skin bright and dappled with shadow.**

**She had been the one who insisted on coming to him. He had been worried for her, afraid to touch her; it wasn't right for a ninja, a sworn retainer, to defile a princess.**

**"Defile? Never let me hear you say that again," she'd said, her eyes glinting with anger.**

**"But-"**

**"I am not a treasure to keep clean and pure," she'd insisted. "I am not an object to be saved for the right person to mark as their own. My title has nothing to do with this, Kaze. Princes are allowed to love whomever they like, even if they are not married. I'm as human as any prince, and if I want to be with someone... if I want to be with _you_ , it won't be so that you can say you've claimed me."**

**Before tonight, he would have never dreamed she would ask for this. She was always so quiet, so serious... but that seriousness was in every gesture tonight, he'd felt it. Every touch, every kiss... they were full of her sincerity. This was no frivolous tryst.**

_**I could never claim you, Lady** **Azura,** _ **he thinks, kissing her brow. _You belong to no one but yourself... but I'm glad you chose me._**

**He knows he's placing her in danger... he knows it's improper to fall in love with his mistress, that rumors are bound to spread, if they haven't already. He knows he shouldn't have agreed to sleep with her, knows how much risk they're running.  
**

**But if he could have stopped that easily, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.**

**It's much too late now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Kawaru is written 河る, which isn't an actual name so much as a sort of pet name. 'Kawa' means river, and the 'ru' is just a sound Azura added at the end to make it sound nicer. However, there's a different kanji for kawaru, 変わる, which means 'to change.' Interpret this however you like.
> 
> It's been a while since I updated CTaF, but the feels were starting to overwhelm me. I should probably change the rating now though...
> 
> Welp, anyway, enjoy~


	7. Passion

**Her hands take their time removing the buttons. Soft, precise, deliberate... each movement is filled with tension, those golden eyes never looking away, those slender fingertips purposefully brushing against the small openings of exposed skin. Her mouth is slightly open, her breathing warm and heavy on Corrin's neck. As her blouse falls away, she reaches for Azura's hair, entangling her fingers through the long strands. It's soft as silk, and she brings a handful of it to her lips, kissing it gently.**

**"What are you doing?" Azura giggles.**

**"Treasuring this moment," Corrin says seriously.**

**"You're adorable, Corrin." She cups her face, tilting her head back slightly to kiss her. It's a deep, breathless kiss, her lips and tongue caressing her own with a hungry insistence. Corrin's bare chest is pressed against Azura's, and it's warm, so warm, that she feels like she might melt into the other woman's body. Her hands wander down to Azura's waist, pulling her closer, wanting to never let go.**

**"Azura..." she murmurs when they pull apart to breathe. Azura's arms are wrapped around her neck, her body straddled over Corrin's, and there's a fire in Corrin's heart.**

_**I want her, I want to devour her,** _ **she thinks, her thoughts slowed by the heavy pounding of her blood.**

 _**Then devour her,** _ **it replies.**

**She bites down on Azura's neck, a pleasure unlike any she's ever felt coursing through her veins.**

* * *

Corrin snapped awake from her dream, her body covered in sweat. She could hardly catch her breath, and her heart was pounding terribly.

_What... what in the hell was that?!_

The details were still fresh; if she closed her eyes, she could still see Azura's body raised slightly above her, could still see the kiss marks she'd left on her shoulders and throat. She could almost hear her voice whispering in her ear, could almost hear the soft, keening cry she'd uttered with her name.

A hot, shameful feeling filled her chest at the recollection, and to her horror she realized that there was a terrible ache between her thighs.

_Oh my gods, I... I'm dreaming about her now... I'm having lewd dreams about Azura... about my own sister!_

She moaned in mortification, burying her face in her pillow. Corrin had no experience with matters of the body, she'd never so much as kissed anyone. And yet...

 _Would... would it feel like that?_ she wondered, staring at her hand in the dim moonlight. _Would she be that warm?_

Unconsciously, she brought her fingers to her lips, biting down on her knuckle gently.

_Ah... I want to know... I want her... I want to kiss her..._

_"You can't,"_ a sterner part of her reminded. " _She's your sister."_

_Only adopted..._

_"So are Camilla and Elise. And you would never think of them in such an inappropriate way, would you?"_

_No, Gods no!_

_"Get a grip on yourself, Corrin."_

_I... I can't... Azura is different. I need her..._

_"No! Even if you don't care that she's your sister, she's with Kaze!"_

A shard of ice pierced through her.

_I... I know that..._

_"If you love her, you want her to be happy, don't you?"_

_Of course I do..._

But the dream remained vivid, and the ache only grew stronger.

_I want her... I want to..._

She hardly noticed when she drew blood with her teeth.

* * *

"I can't believe the town's nearly finished," said Mozu, leaning on her hoe as she looked out over the fields. She wore a wide straw hat to cover her face from the sun, but Kaze thought she looked more freckled than usual.

"Hard to believe it's already been over half a year since we began building," he noted. "Most of the shops are in good order, and your fields are looking very impressive." The first harvest had begun, and it was looking quite promising. Mozu beamed proudly.

"Of course," she said, grinning. "Leave them veggies to me, I'll have them nice and ready for eatin' all year long at this rate. The weather in this place is amazin'."

"I find your abilities to be even more amazing," he nodded. "It takes real skill to oversee all this land by yourself."

"Nah, any old village girl could do this much," she said, but Kaze saw that she looked pleased with herself. He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure everyone will greatly enjoy your crops, Mozu. Lady Azura has been looking forward to trying them."

Mozu suddenly gave Kaze a sharp glance.

"Say, Kaze, about Lady Azura..."

"Mozu! Kaze!" Both retainers turned to see their mistress hurrying up to them, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Milady! G'morning!" Mozu immediately said, bowing slightly.

"Good morning, Mozu. My, your fields are looking beautiful," Azura said, looking out over the huge pumpkins and rows of wheat.

"Th-thank you, Lady Azura."

"Not at all, thank _you_ for working so hard. It must be difficult to be a retainer and still have to look after the fields..."

"Not a problem at all, milady!" Mozu said proudly. "It's an honor to serve you, I wouldn't trade my position for all the fields in the world!"

Azura laughed, that soft, quiet laugh Kaze loved so much. "Your enthusiasm is contagious. Well, shall we be off?"

"Of course," Kaze said immediately, but Mozu put out a hand to stop him from walking away.

"Er, sorry Lady Azura, but I need Kaze's help with something in the fields today. We won't be able to accompany you into town."

"Oh... well if it's important..." She looked crestfallen, and Kaze's heart ached.

"Not at-" he began.

"It is," Mozu cut in firmly, catching Kaze's eye. "It's a matter of life and death... for the veggies. Please, milady, go to town with someone else; I hear Lady Corrin will be going to pick up her retainer this afternoon, so perhaps you can go with her."

Azura's eyes brightened. "Oh, that's a good idea. I haven't spent much time with Corrin lately," she said.

"Please have a safe trip," Mozu bowed again. "And you, Kaze, I need you over 'ere."

She marched him away without much ceremony, but she didn't speak until they were a good distance from Azura.

"'ere, take the hoe," she hissed, pressing it into his hands. "You gotta look busy."

"Mozu, what-"

"Oh please, don't play dumb," she said. "You're no idiot, ya know exactly what I'm about to say. That's why ya didn't put up a fuss with Lady Azura just now."

Kaze set his teeth, avoiding her eyes.

"How long has it been goin' on?" she demanded.

He sighed. "A couple of months."

She took a sharp intake of breath. "Are ya outta your _mind?!"_

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I think I must be."

"For the love of the Dawn Dragon, Kaze, I never took ya for a fool! Do you have any idea what you're _doing?!"_

"I... I do."

"This isn't Hoshido!" she growled. "You've lived here long enough to understand what these Nohrians are like! They're not as cruel as they tell us in Hoshido, but when it comes to stuff this serious... do ya have a death wish?!"

"Even in Hoshido, this is a serious offense," Kaze said listlessly. "I know what I've gotten myself into, Mozu."

"Well, if ya wanna throw your life away, that's your problem," she said harshly. "But don't you drag Lady Azura into this! Do ya understand what will happen to her if this gets out?! It's one thing if you're sweethearts, no one minds that. But do you really think I'm going to be the only one who ever notices that she slips into your room most nights?! She's a princess, Kaze! A Nohrian princess! An _unmarried_ princess! _Understand?!"_

 _"I know that!"_ he shouted, startling a flock of birds nearby. "I know we're running a terrible risk-"

"Clearly you don't know because ya keep doin' it!" she yelled back. "If someone finds out, or if Lady Azura becomes pregnant... they might even kill her," she shuddered.

"They won't, Lady Corrin would never allow it," Kaze said, his blood cold at the thought.

"Lady Corrin's the commander of this army, but she ain't the ruler of this kingdom," Mozu reminded him. "King Garon's the ruler, and if he so much as catches a whisper that you've touched his daughter..."

"I... I already know this, Mozu..."

"Then why?!"

"Because... I can't live without her anymore," he said quietly. "The gods know I can hardly sleep at night from worry, but no matter how terrifying the prospects, I can't stop seeing her. I just... can't."

Mozu grabbed him by the collar and shook him, hard.

"You...! You listen to me, you stupid man!" she cried. "Dyin' together sure sounds romantic on paper, but once you're dead, that's it! You're done, you won't see each other ever again! If you love her, do your goddamn job and protect her! There are other ways to be together!"

"But-!"

"Don't ya gimme that bullshit! You love her so much you can't stay away? Ha! If you truly love her, win over her family! Marry her!"

"I'm only a retainer! I can't marry her!"

"Have you tried?! No! You're too busy layin your goddamn hands on what ain't yours!"

"Lady Azura doesn't belong to anyone," he said firmly.

"Of course she don't! But you think that matters to the royals and aristocrats?! If I catch Lady Azura headin' to your room ever again before you've properly married her, I'll kill you, Kaze! I swear it on my mother's grave, I'll butcher you like a pig!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Lady Azura and Lady Corrin mean the world to me, I'll do anythin' to protect them," she snarled. "I'll be speakin' to Lady Azura too, don't you doubt it. I'd rather die than see her killed for your stupidity."

* * *

"Sister, we'll be late if you keep stalling," Leo insisted.

"Sorry, I just have to finish this diagram..."

"For goodness' sake! Jakob, Felicia!"

"On it, Lord Leo," Felicia said, and without ceremony she grabbed Corrin by the arm.

"Hey, what the-?!"

"My sister is waiting for us, Lady Corrin," she scolded. "You can finish your diagram later!"

"No, wait! I'll forget everything-!"

Jakob rolled up the parchment and put it away in its box. "A princess is never late to her appointments," he huffed.

"You were the one who was excited to see Flora again," Leo frowned. "Camilla is right, you've been acting odd lately."

Corrin avoided his eyes. "I don't know what you mean, I'm just trying to do my job right," she mumbled.

"Well this is also part of your job," the prince sighed. "Hurry up, Azura's already waiting for us."

_And that's exactly why I don't want to go!_

Still, she couldn't go on avoiding Azura forever, so after a moment in which she forced herself to only think about Flora, she gave in.

The small group headed out of the castle, Leo leading the way with Corrin just behind. It was a warm day, though it was clearly becoming autumn in the astral plane. The trees were changing color, red and gold replacing the usual bright green leaves faster than they could keep up. Each day was shorter than the last, night falling faster and lasting longer than it had all summer. The small castle gardens were an explosion of color, and Corrin found herself admiring the flowers as they walked. Nature often had a calming effect on her. But when they reached the gate, Azura was there, and all her hidden feelings came rushing back to her.

She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself.

"Good morning!" Azura called. She was always in a good mood these days; it was no secret that she and Kaze were seeing each other, and it seemed to have had an amazing effect on her gloomy disposition. She was still solemn, but she was far more likely to laugh and smile than she had before. In fact, as of late, she'd been positively glowing.

Corrin bit the inside of her cheek, determined to keep control over the small dragon in her heart.

"Hey, Azura," Leo replied, smiling in return. Of all his sisters, Corrin knew that Azura was his favorite; she was the most serious and least likely to tease him. "You're sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I need to stop by the armory, but Kaze and Mozu are busy today. And it's been a while since we've spent time together as a family," she said in her usual serene tone.

"We're glad to have you with us, milady," Felicia beamed. "Isn't that right, Lady Corrin?"

"Ah, yes, of course." She was sure her smile looked forced, but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

It was such a nice day that Laslow couldn't help whistling as he worked. He paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The beam he was sanding was coming along well, and Laslow felt a bit of pride at the result.

"You seem to be in a good mood," one of the carpenters noted. "You get lucky last night?"

"Ha, as if," another worker scoffed. "Laslow don't score, ever."

"Hey!" he cried. "I know it's true, but you don't have to be so blunt about it..."

Odin laughed, paintbrush held askew. "That's a lot more like the Laslow I know," he grinned. "You've been so down lately, it was getting depressing."

"Odin, you're out of character," Laslow said. "Oh, and if you're going to help, paint properly!" His old friend had been painting little stylized flames all around the sign.

"What's wrong with this?!"

"This is a _tailor's_ shop, you ninny," Laslow sighed. "What the heck do flames have to do with clothes?"

"It's called artistic license!"

"It's called having zero sense."

"I take it back, you were better when you were mopey," Odin grumbled.

"Oh, shut up."

"You shut up!"

"You!"

_"You!"_

"What are you, five?!" Selena shouted from atop the roof. "I'll throw bricks at you if you don't get back to work!"

One of the carpenters laughed. "Watching you three together is always an experience. It's like watching an older sister knock some sense into her idiot brothers."

"Hey!" Odin and Laslow said indignantly.

"He's just calling it like it is, morons," Selena called. "Now get your asses in gear. Childhood friends or no, there's only so much crap I'm willing to put up with. We need to get this shop done yesterday, so pick up the goddamn pace!"

"Yeesh, she sure gets bossy when it comes to clothes," Odin muttered under his breath as he returned to his sign.

"You're telling me," Laslow replied. "You'd think we already had a tailor contracted with the zeal she's putting into-"

"Hey, isn't that Lady Corrin and Lord Leo?" one of the workers said, and Laslow nearly tripped over some of his tools.

"O-oh, so it is," he said, trying not to seem too excited. She was walking alongside Leo and Azura, a couple of retainers trailing behind them.

"She's been looking rather tired, don't you think?" Odin noted. The group had almost passed by when she seemed to notice them and waved toward the workers. Laslow waved back shyly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Selena said, climbing down the ladder. "I wonder if she's getting enough sleep..."

"You think she's stressing out because we're getting so close to the Hoshidan border?"

"Must be, poor girl... I can't imagine having to fight my own family..."

"Since Cheve she's been... you know, kind of subdued. She used to be so much more vibrant, you know?"

"She's always vibrant," Laslow said without thinking; he was hardly following the conversation.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Yep, he's back alright." She smacked him over the head. "Get your head out of the gutter and get to work already, damn it."

"Ow! Do you have to be so damned violent?!"

"With you, absolutely. But... regardless, welcome back, Laslow."

"Some welcome..." he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, hastily returning to his work.

* * *

They materialized outside of a small border town, just a little ways down the road so that they would be out of sight.

"Oh, I can't wait," Felicia said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It feels like an eternity since I last saw Flora!"

"It does feel that way, doesn't it?" Jakob nodded. "Ah, it will be such a relief to have a capable maid on staff again..."

"Hey!"

"Whoops, I meant, it will be such a relief to have a maid on staff that doesn't set the castle on fire every other week."

"Lady Corrin!!" Felicia wailed.

"Alright, alright, cut it out Jakob. You know you're not allowed to tease Felicia."

"My apologies, milady. I merely meant to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Jakob," Leo said firmly. "Nothing good can follow that sentence."

Despite herself, Corrin giggled. She'd been so determined to drown her conflicted feelings about Azura and Hoshido in her work that she had been neglecting spending time with her family and friends. She'd almost forgotten how nice it was to be a part of a group.

"Is that her?" Azura asked, pointing down the road. A young woman was making her way toward them, carrying a large pack on her shoulders.

"Sister!" Felicia cried, running down to meet her. She hugged Flora fiercely, and the older twin returned the embrace.

"Goodness, Felicia, you've gotten so much stronger since I last saw you!" she said, and Corrin felt a wave of nostalgia break over her at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Flora!" she called, hurrying forward. But when she saw Corrin, Flora's face paled and she immediately fell to her knees.

"Milady, I am so sorry for what I did back in the Ice Tribe. Please, forgive me for my betrayal, though I am not worthy of your forgiveness," she said, pressing her face to the ground.

"No, don't!" Corrin pleaded, reaching down to take a hold of Flora's arm. "Of course I forgive you, why else would I want you back in my service?!"

Tears gathered in the corners of Flora's clear brown eyes. "Lady Corrin!!"

"Flora, c'mon," Felicia pleaded, though her eyes were also somewhat watery. "You know Lady Corrin would never punish you..."

"I... I pledge my life to you, milady," Flora insisted. "Not against my will, not this time. You spared my people, and your kindness is a beacon of hope for us."

"Flora, you really don't have to do this," Corrin said, feeling self-conscious. "I already know you regret what happened, and I promise you I would never let the Ice Tribe suffer. Nohr... Nohr needs to change," she said softly. "I'm only a third princess, so I have no sway in the capital... but at the very least, I want to show the world that we're trying to change, that we're not a cruel and vicious people." Some of the hopelessness she'd been feeling over the last few months dissipated as she spoke.

_That's right... All I can do is try. Every life I spare is a step forward for our country._

As she helped Flora back to her feet and embraced her old friend, the truth of that statement sunk in. Every life she spared was another Flora, another person willing to fight for an ideal they'd never dared to hope for.

_I have to try. I have to keep trying to win this war my way, no matter how difficult it is.  
_

* * *

**Azura stares up at the ceiling in her room, remembering what Corrin said earlier.  
**

_**"Nohr needs to change."** _

**The woman they brought back with them had betrayed Corrin. Azura had heard the story from Leo after they returned to the astral plane. She had been a rebel, and she and her tribe had been planning to become independent from Nohr. But Corrin had stopped their rebellion without spilling a drop of blood, and she and Xander had somehow managed to prevent severe punishment on the Ice Tribe.  
**

_**"Nohr needs to change."** _

_**It's already changing,**_ **Azura realizes. _Little by little, things are changing, and it's all because of Corrin. If she knew the truth..._**

**She turns on her side, her thoughts conflicted.  
**

_**Even if she did, it won't change the fact that we're fighting a war of conquest. We will still invade Hoshido, and we will still have to fight our brothers and sisters. But... do the intentions behind our actions make a difference? Can we truly spark a lasting change on this country?** _

**She has no answer. For a while, she loses track of time, until a knock at her door brings her out of her thoughts. Expecting Kaze, her heart beats a bit faster and she opens the door. But it isn't him.  
**

**"Milady, we need to talk," Mozu says, and her expression is stern.**

**For some reason, seeing her standing there causes a feeling of dread to spread from her stomach all the way down her spine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Delirium

**Laslow has been seeing quite a lot of Princess Corrin recently. Ever since she approached him and asked if they could become friends, it seems she's truly been making an effort to get to know him. He tries not to show how happy it makes him when she chooses to sit with him at dinner, or when she accepts his offers to accompany her to town on errands, but it's hard not to feel lightheaded when she's so close. He's kept his promise and kept the flirting to a minimum, and he finds that she's far more likely to laugh when he speaks to her normally.  
**

**Unfortunately, she doesn't smile or laugh much at all these days.**

**Everyone is worried about her, especially her siblings. She has permanent dark circles under her eyes, and she hardly eats at all. She's almost always buried in her work, and when she's not, it's like her mind is somewhere else. She's been surprisingly distant, keeping to herself and avoiding most everyone, though she doesn't seem to mind Laslow's company for some reason.**

**Perhaps it's because he's always determined to stay on the positive side of things, or maybe it's because he goes out of his way to coax a smile out of her whenever they meet. Whichever it is, he's grateful for it.  
**

**The closer they get to Nestra, and to crossing the sea into Hoshido, the more restless Lady Corrin seems to become. It's likely that they'll be given the order to invade soon, and it can't be easy for the princess to come to terms with her role. Laslow tries to distract her to the best of his ability; anything to take her mind off the war.**

**Though, if he's honest, it doesn't hurt to see her lovely smile when he succeeds, however fleeting.**

* * *

"Corrin, you need to learn to hold your tongue," Leo hissed as soon as they were out of King Garon's hearing.

"But Leo, we can't let this continue! We can't kill all these people on the suspicion that one of them _might_ be the singer we're looking for!"

"Listen to me, no _listen!"_ he insisted, taking her shoulders so that she couldn't shake herself free. "I know you think we're all heartless after what happened in Cheve. I know you think we're obedient little toy soldiers, under Father's control, and you can't understand why we're not fighting back. But you weren't there when we were growing up in Windmire, Corrin. You didn't see the concubine wars, you don't know what Father is capable of when he decides you've outlived your usefulness. If you really think Xander, Camilla, Elise, Azura, and I are the only children Father has ever sired, you're a fool. He may not have killed our brothers and sisters himself, but he turned a blind eye and let it happen, all under his own nose. He never showed any remorse either. That is the kind of man Father is, and you only put yourself in danger by speaking up like this."

"Then what am I supposed to _do?!_ Just let it happen?!"

Leo shook his head firmly. "There are better ways to go about this, sister. The rest of us, even Azura, all know what it's like to live under Father's thumb, but none of us has lived this long by being passive observers. The five of us are survivors, and even after Azura was lost to Hoshido, the rest of us continued to fight for our right to live in that godforsaken court. We _won_ that right, we weren't born into it, and we've been fighting since."

"I don't-"

"For gods' sake, Corrin, use your head! Don't you remember how Xander and I have been getting you out of these tricky situations you keep putting yourself in?!"

"You mean like... when you saved Kaze and Rinkah?"

"Exactly! We say one thing, but behind the scenes, we do another. That's how you survive with a clean conscience in this family; ignorance is not an excuse. If you keep naively spouting nonsense in front of Father, you _will_ be killed. Don't die in vain, sister, we love you far too much to see you throw your life away when there is so much good you can still do, if you only do it right."

* * *

Azura's heart was still pounding with fear and adrenaline as she slipped out of camp that night. It was terrible enough that she had failed to break the enchantment over King Garon and sentenced hundreds of innocents to die in her place, but it would be worse if the army discovered her curse. No matter what, they could not afford to stop using her song, and she knew it would cause an uproar if her siblings knew she was risking her life every time she sang. So when she felt the inevitable attack coming on, she hurried away into the woods, searching for a body of water to travel through.

 _Not yet, not yet!_ she told herself as she made her way through the shadows. Already her skin was starting to ache and her chest was tightening painfully; she had a few minutes at most, and she was too close to camp to safely go unnoticed.

 _Just until I make it to Valla,_ she pleaded to herself, her breath sharp in her lungs. _Just a little longer...!_

She was lucky; there was a small lake nearby, and she sighed in relief as she headed through the trees toward it.

She walked into the water without hesitation, her voice threading through the air as she wove her spell. It was hardly a moment later that she emerged on the other side, her hands gripping at the edge of the pool.

 _Ugh!_ She hadn't even pulled herself out of the water when the fit began, her shoulders trembling as she scrabbled for a hold on the rocks. The burning sensation spread from her neck, and she whimpered as the air was knocked from her lungs, her nails digging painfully into the dirt. Agonized tears dripped from her nose, her body convulsing in on itself as she begged herself to stay strong, to weather the attack.

Eventually, she did, though she had no strength left to move for several minutes. She clung tiredly to the shore, her legs still submerged in the pool, her cheek pressed to the ground as she tried to regain her breath.

 _Made... it..._ she thought weakly, her eyes unfocused. After a little while, she found she had the energy to climb out of the water, and once she'd caught her breath, she sighed and stood up, her hair and dress soaked with water and perspiration.

 _I'll have to dry off before I go back,_ she thought, but a moment later something else came up through the pool, startling her.

"AGH!"

A dark _something_ emerged from the water, coughing and wheezing, and it took her a moment to realize that the shapeless blob was just someone whose long black hair had gotten all over their face.

"C-Corrin?! What are you doing here?!" she cried, hurrying to help her sister out of the water. Corrin didn't seem to be able to see or breathe with her hair plastered over her nose, and she held Azura's hand like a vicegrip as she struggled to pull it away.

"HAH," she gasped once she succeeded, her eyes wide and frantic. She hardly seemed to notice Azura as she lunged for the edge of the pool and dragged herself out. _"That's... it... I'm getting... Jakob... to... cut... my hair_ ," she coughed, pounding her own chest with her fist to get all the water out of her lungs. She continued to heave for a good minute, but once she began to relax, she turned to Azura immediately, her red eyes blazing. "What were you _thinking?!_ You scared me half t-" but as she realized where they were, her mouth fell open.

Azura didn't blame her. Valla in its current state was otherworldly. Abandoned for years, filled with magic gone wrong, it resembled a series of ruined islands floating in air, though Azura couldn't be sure that it hadn't always looked this way. To someone like Corrin, however, who knew nothing of its history, it was probably a terrible shock.

_But... is it really a coincidence that she's here...? Only people with connections to this place can travel through water to reach it._

Not for the first time, Azura wondered if Corrin was more important than she realized; it couldn't be a coincidence that she was a dragon tied to water, though Azura still hadn't come up with a satisfactory explanation that accounted for her abilities. _The only thing I can think of is that she must have inherited her powers through Lady Mikoto. It can't have come from King Sumeragi, none of his other children with Lady Ikona show any signs of possessing this kind of affinity with Valla. Perhaps Lady Mikoto had relatives or ancestors from this country, though I suppose we'll never know now._

"Wh-What the hell is going on?!" Corrin finally asked, flabbergasted.

Azura sighed. This complicated things.

* * *

Kaze noticed that Azura was missing almost immediately. Though he was worried, he didn't go looking for her; too many years of frantically searching for her when she disappeared had taught him that she would always come back on her own, and that even now she would dodge his questions about where she went.

 _She's not unlike trying to pin down a shadow_ , he thought as he patrolled through camp, keeping an eye out for her. _The harder you try to catch her, the more exhausted you become, and you never get any closer to succeeding._ In the last few months, he'd also learned that she was a very private person, even in her most vulnerable moments. She never divulged her worries or fears to him, and though they talked a great deal, especially after being intimate, it seemed she kept many things to herself. Kaze never pushed her to be more open; he realized there was a lot on her mind that she wasn't sharing, but he wanted to be a source of comfort for her. He'd let her decide when and if she wanted to talk about them.

_No matter what I am to her when we're alone, I'm still her retainer. My job is to protect and serve her; that's what Lord Xander entrusted me to do._

He tried not to remind himself that he'd already broken Prince Xander's trust by sleeping with her.

"Kaze, you have a minute?"

He was startled by the sound of Laslow's voice, but that was nothing compared to his guilty conscience when he remembered that the dandy was Lord Xander's retainer.

"E-Evening, Laslow, what can I help you with?" he asked, his throat drier than normal.

The other man gave him a small frown, and Kaze had to force himself to calm down.

"No, well, it's not that important..." he said, his voice trailing off. "Just that you spend all your time with Lady Azura, so I thought you might know something."

His heart pounded in his ears. "Know something?"

"Yeah... about Lady Corrin."

A wave of relief washed over him. "Oh."

"Hmm? Were you expecting a different question?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, I was just thinking that everyone seems worried about Lady Corrin lately."

Laslow nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. "She and Lady Azura are close, so I thought you may have heard something from her, seeing as you two are an item."

 _As long as no one thinks we're more than that_ , Kaze flinched inwardly.

"No, Lady Azura keeps much to herself. And I don't think she has been spending time with Lady Corrin lately either. She seems worried as well."

"I see," Laslow sighed. "Never mind then," he said.

"I thought you were friends with Lady Corrin?" Kaze asked, recalling some gossip he'd been hearing around the fortress lately. "Wouldn't it be more efficient to ask her directly about what's ailing her?"

Laslow gave him a bitter smile. "Trying to pry answers out of a dragon is like trying to trap light with your bare hands, Kaze. You think you've caught her, but she's already flitted away." He held up a hand and walked away, leaving Kaze rather unnerved at his choice of analogy.

* * *

"I... I can't believe it," Corrin said, burying her face in her hands. "It's too much to take in at once..."

Once Azura had explained everything to her about King Garon, they'd returned through the lake.

"I know," Azura replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you have to promise me, Corrin. You can't speak of this to anyone else, ever."

"R-Right... because of the curse, right?"

"Yes. If you speak about that place, you'll disappear."

"That makes everything so much more difficult!" she cried, frustrated. "Xander and the others won't ever rebel against father openly, Leo has made that clear as crystal. No matter how terrible, they still think he's their father."

"The only way to make them understand is to show them the truth ourselves," Azura said, wringing out her dress. "And for that, we need magic powerful enough to break the illusion on him. My song was not enough," she said sadly. Corrin didn't immediately register what she'd said; she was focused almost entirely on Azura's exposed skin, on the enticing sight of her thigh beneath the white material. She had to force herself to look away and focus, her face burning hot and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yo-Your song?!" she finally realized, once she'd gotten a grip on her senses once more. "You were the singer in Cyrkensia?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't guess," she said, mildly bemused. "You've heard me sing hundreds of times."

"I mean... I thought it sounded familiar... but I never would have imagined you'd do that to your own father!"

"He's not our Father, you know that now."

"Oh... I suppose you're right..."

"The only magic I can think of that might break the spell is the throne of Hoshido. It's enchanted-"

"To show the true nature of things," Corrin replied, remembering what her mother had told her before she was killed in Hoshido.

"Yes. In other words, we must reach the Hoshidan capital and make King Garon sit on that throne, only then can we expose him for what he is and end his bloody reign."

"But... nothing changes," Corrin realized, her heart sinking. "We will still have to conquer Hoshido."

"Yes, but in doing so, we will be freeing Nohr from Garon's grip, or rather, from the grip of the monster that walks in his guise."

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"We have to," Azura said, and there was a pleading note in her voice as she knelt in front of Corrin and took her sister's hands. "It's too late now to go back and fight this war from Hoshido's side. You said that Nohr has to change, but in order for this country to begin that process, we must remove Garon from the throne. This is something only you can do, Corrin. I can't inspire our men like you can, and I am not strong enough to bear this burden by myself. Please, if you want your choice to mean something, if you truly want Nohr to change, this is a path we have to walk."

She was so close that Corrin could see her eyelashes up close, those mysterious golden eyes staring right through her. She was sure her hands were sweating or trembling, or both, but Azura's fingers gently squeezed her own, as if she was trying to send her courage through her palms. Her blood was scorching through her, whispering temptation with every beat of her heart.

_Devour her._

She longed to sink her teeth into that white skin, to taste and feel the softness on her tongue. Her hands ached with the need to caress those shoulders, that waist, to take their time removing that dress. She wanted to press her down onto the ground, to satisfy the desire deep within her, the desire to make this woman call her name, the desire to become the only thing in Azura's world that mattered.

_I want her... I want her!_

But there was still a small shred of reason left in her, and she fought with all her might to let it be heard.

"I... I understand," she said hoarsely, and Azura mercifully released her hands.

"It will be difficult, but you're not alone." To her horror, Azura embraced her, and Corrin had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from doing something she would regret. "We'll see this through together, Corrin."

_Devour her._

"O-Of course," she breathed. When Azura pulled away, her expression had changed. It was sheepish, almost ashamed.

"I... I have something else I want to discuss with you," she said quietly.

Corrin swallowed, her throat dry.

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Not here. When we return to the fortress. It's... very important."

As she stood up and helped Corrin back to her feet, the human in her had to ask what could possibly be so important that it couldn't be mentioned in the same breath as outright treason. The dragon in her was too distracted to reply.

* * *

Laslow accidentally stumbled upon Lady Corrin as he was heading back to his tent. She was huddled alone at the edge of the woods, her back to a tree, looking like she'd just been caught out in a sudden rain storm.

"L-Lady Corrin?!"

It took her a moment to look up, and when she did, her expression was strange, though he couldn't put a name to it.

"Oh, Laslow, it's you," she said, blinking as she seemed to return to her senses.

"Is everything alright? You look a mess."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I fell into a lake," she said, sounding completely unconcerned. She half-heartedly ran her hands through her hair but gave up a moment later. "Did you want something?"

He frowned. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked somewhat unfocused, like they were struggling to see him.

"Excuse me..." he said, placing a hand on her forehead. As he'd suspected, she was burning up. "Princess, you have a fever!"

"What?"

"I have to get you to the infirmary, come on," he said, taking her hand. She shook her head frantically.

"No! I'm not sick, I'm just..." but her words died away and she slumped forward, out cold.

"Not sick my foot!" he cried, immediately kneeling at her side. He shifted her weight so that she would be easier to carry and lifted her up, her head tucked against his shoulder.

_Naga, her skin is so hot!_

He wasted no time in getting her to the infirmary tent.

* * *

**As he expected, she returns on her own shortly after midnight. She sees him waiting for her and smiles, a beautiful, earnest smile.  
**

**"You look pleased, milady," he says, pulling her into an embrace.**

**"I think something good happened," she replies, pressing her face into his shoulder.**

**"Oh?"**

**"We'll see," she says, and Kaze gets the impression she's mostly talking to herself. He doesn't press her.**

**"You should go to bed, milady, it's late."**

**"I know," she says wistfully, and he knows she's thinking of following him back to his tent. But even if Mozu hadn't begun keeping an eye on them, they would never be careless enough to sleep together while on the march. Canvas tents are not made with lovers in mind.**

**He kisses her forehead gently.**

**"Go to sleep, Lady Azura. I'll see you in the morning."**

**"Mm. Good night, Kaze."**

**He reluctantly lets her go, watching her until she's no longer in his line of sight.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate rehashing plot. But I have to at least touch on it to continue with the story, so I wrote the conversations and snippets in this chapter with my own take on these events in mind. I'm trusting that my readers are familiar enough with Conquest (and Revelation) to know what happens in between. Anyway, enjoy the info dump, now with 300% more THIRST.
> 
> Also, I'm not reviving Gunter. He's not important enough in Conquest to explain his presence.


	9. Caught in the Fire

**Due to Corrin's bad health, the army has returned to the astral plane for a short while before they begin crossing the sea into Hoshido. Corrin tells Xander that it isn't necessary to wait for her to recuperate, that she can make the trip fine, but he firmly denies her.**

**"If we had the choice, little princess, we would let you rest in the astral plane during the journey. But it's your presence that Lilith uses to determine where the entry and exit points from one realm to another appear, and if you enter in Nestra, we won't be able to get back to you at all from the ship or on the Hoshidan side of the border."**

**She sighs. "That's a weakness we never really considered," she admits weakly. She's been confined to bed for a few days now, and she's still feeling feverish. Laslow found her when she collapsed in Cyrkensia and she's been told that he was by her side the whole time she was being treated. She's thankful for his care; the medics say she would have died if he hadn't found her, though they're not entirely sure what's wrong with her. They suspect it's fatigue, but having been outside for several hours during the night in wet clothing likely did her no favors.**

**"No plan is foolproof," Xander says kindly, stroking her hair as he sits on the edge of her bed. "The fortress has been far more useful than I could have imagined, and it's all thanks to your planning and foresight. That Lilith is only able to attune her powers to you specifically is a minor inconvenience, something we can compensate for."**

**"I suppose you're right. Still, I apologize for causing this delay. It's my own fault. I... I haven't been taking care of myself," she murmurs, ashamed at her negligence.**

**"That you can admit that shows you've grown," he says sternly. "Your body belongs to this army while we are at war, sister. You have a responsibility to your men, as their commander, to treat it with respect." His expression grows softer. "Still, as your brother, I'm worried about you. We all are. Don't hesitate to speak your mind with us; I know this war is hard for you, harder than it is for anyone except perhaps Azura. But I want you to know, both of you to know, that you are not alone. Your family will always be here to support you, little princess."**

**A terrible knot of guilt forms in her stomach.**

_**If he knew the truth, he would never say something so kind. I am a traitor, to both Nohr and Hoshido.** _

_**And half of my anxiety, half of my carelessness, has nothing to do with the war. Azura and I mean to tear this family apart, but how can I say that I'm already falling to pieces, and because of my own sister?** _

**That's something she can never, ever, admit. To anyone.**

* * *

"Lady Corrin, a gentleman for you," Flora announced, opening the door to see if her mistress was awake.

She looked up from the book she had been skimming through. "A gentleman?"

"As always," Laslow said cheerfully, peeking in from behind Flora.

"How dare you!" the maid cried, pushing him out firmly. "Lady Corrin has not given you permission to enter her room, you... you fop!"

"Ow! Sorry! Quit pushing, that hurts!"

Corrin couldn't help laughing. Flora was still unfamiliar with most of the army, and she'd only heard Laslow's name in passing.

"Flora, it's fine," she called. "He's a friend."

"A friend?! This rude, presumptuous... thing?!" she asked incredulously, holding the door open.

"Hey, you were calling me a gentleman just a moment ago!" he said, hurt.

"My first impression was woefully inadequate," Flora sniffed.

"Flora, don't be so quick to judge," Corrin said, closing her book and motioning for Laslow to enter. "Laslow saved my life. He's the one who found me."

The maid's expression went from surprise to shame in seconds.

"Oh, I didn't realize-! Please, forgive my rudeness, sir," she bowed, flustered.

"Please," he said. "There's no need for a beauty like yourself to apologize so desperately. But perhaps there's another way to repay the-"

"Laslow, speak another word to my retainer and I'll kick you out myself," Corrin said coldly.

"Ahem, yes, sorry," he said quickly.

"Flora, you can leave us," she said, and Flora bowed, though not without giving Laslow another distrustful glance.

Once the door was closed behind her, he held up a small bunch of wildflowers for Corrin.

"Consider them a get-well gift," he said before she could scold him again. "No ulterior motives, I promise."

"In that case, thank you," she said, accepting them gratefully. It seemed like an eternity since she'd stepped foot outside the castle, and the smell of the flowers pressed against her nose helped her relax slightly.

"How are you feeling, milady?" he asked, pulling up a chair.

"About the same. The fever comes and goes, though it hasn't been nearly as bad as the first one."

"I see... And I suppose they haven't figured out what it is?"

"No. But the medics say I'll be fine as long as I rest a while longer," she sighed, fidgeting with the sheets in her lap.

"You look restless; about ready to escape, huh?" he grinned.

"How did you-?"

"You've always been agitated when you're confined indoors. You were like that in the Northern Fortress as well."

"I'm surprised you remember something so banal."

"I only saw you a few times, milady, but I have a good memory," he shrugged. "I thought I'd come to keep you company. I know I should have come to visit earlier, but the building effort is nearly complete and I'd already promised to help the workers."

"You don't have to go out of your way for me," she said, touched by his thoughtfulness. "You're the reason I'm still here, after all."

"Lady Corrin, you were the one who said you wanted to be friends; perhaps things are different in this country, but where I come from, friends don't keep a tally of favors," he said sternly. "And they most certainly make time to visit each other when they're ill."

"Ha, you're right. I'm sorry."

"That's more like it. You're much brighter when you smile, princess."

"Laslow... you said you wouldn't flirt," she frowned.

"That wasn't flirting, you silly girl," he said, flicking her between the eyebrows.

"Ow!" She meant to yell at him for his shocking arrogance, but something about his face stopped the words on her tongue. His expression was serious and hard to read; Corrin was suddenly reminded that despite his easygoing personality, he was quite a bit older than her.

"Don't you understand how worried we've all been? You've been so lifeless lately, you looked like you were dead on your feet. Honestly, have some more self-awareness, princess! Seeing you smile like this is an incredible relief!"

She was momentarily taken aback; she felt like a child again, being scolded for her thoughtlessness.

"Y-You're right," she said meekly. "I'm sorry." His face softened.

"Good." A moment later he seemed to realize what he'd done and his face paled. "Oh gods, please forgive me for my rudeness, milady!" he cried, bowing his head low. The change was so sudden that Corrin burst into laughter.

"Haha! No, it's fine," she chuckled, wiping at her cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me, Laslow. You're a good man, and a good friend. I'm sorry for ever thinking otherwise."

He looked up at her sheepishly. "Well, er, thank you, milady, but I'm really not worth all that praise. I only make an effort not to annoy you because I know you dislike my usual self."

"Well, even if that's true," she said, "I'm still thankful for what you've done for me."

His cheeks seemed to grow pink at her words, and even Corrin had to admit that he really was rather handsome, once you got to know him.

* * *

Kaze was suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

Mozu was keeping her promise, and she'd taken it upon herself to stand guard outside Lady Azura's room every night to prevent her from slipping out or from having Kaze find his way in. She must have had amazing hearing as well, because she managed to catch Azura trying to climb out of her window twice already, and Kaze did not dare slip in for fear of being heard in the act. He was sure that Mozu would tear him limb from limb with her bare hands if he was found; months of fighting alongside her had taught him that though she was no trained soldier, she had a certain ferocity and determination that put many of their new recruits to shame. He had no doubt that she would become a great fighter in her own right, with time.

"For shame, Lady Azura!" she'd lectured after catching the princess trying to escape through the window a third time. "Are ya really so desperate that you would put yourself and Kaze in danger for one night of folly?!" She'd rounded on Kaze almost immediately. "And you! If ya put your foot down properly, she wouldn't still be tryin' to climb into your bed!"

"Mozu, please, don't be angry at him," Azura had begged, taking Mozu's hands.

"I'll be as angry as I damn well please," Mozu huffed. "This ain't a game, milady. You're playin' with your life on the line, and his as well. Ya can't afford to be this careless! You're a princess, not an animal in heat!"

Azura and Kaze both burned with shame, and Mozu sighed tiredly.

"Look, I don't oppose ya bein' together," she said, her tone much gentler. "I don't reckon most anyone in the army does. Everyone knows you're sweethearts, and no one has anything bad to say 'bout it. But this is beyond the two of ya. If ya insist on bein' together, you gotta find a better way to do it. Ya need protection from Lord Xander and the others, and the only way you're gonna get it is if ya petition for the right to get married. If you're not prepared to go that far, you have no business sharin' a bed."

After that lecture, Lady Azura stopped trying to come to him. He missed her presence; he'd grown used to falling asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his torso. He'd become accustomed to the sweet smell of her hair on his sheets, to the warmth of her soft skin pressed against him, to the small noise she made in her sleep when she turned slightly. He missed kissing her goodnight, and he missed the moment when he woke her so she could slip back into her room before dawn broke. Without her, his nights seemed empty and far too long.

He was glad he could at least see her during the day, though it didn't satisfy his need for the intimacy he'd grown used to. He considered going to Prince Xander directly to appeal his suit, but he dreaded the possibility that he would be rejected and forced to break off his relationship with the princess entirely. He didn't dare risk it; he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

* * *

Azura had meant to speak with Corrin as soon as they set off for Hoshido, but when the date for their departure was delayed to give her sister time to recuperate from her illness, she knew she had to talk to her sooner than later. As much as she hated to disturb Corrin while she was ill, Azura was running out of time.

She found Corrin propped up in her bed as usual, her face still rather pale and drawn, though there was far more color in her cheeks now.

"Azura," she said, smiling slightly as Felicia announced her visitor. "Thank you for visiting," she said, gesturing for her sister to sit down. She did as she asked, sitting on the chair Felicia pulled up for her.

"Of course," she said, worried. "Are you feeling better?"

"So so," Corrin said, stifling a small cough. "I'm not feverish anymore, thank the gods."

"That's wonderful." She reached to take one of Corrin's hands. They were very warm, and a wave of concern went through her. _She still looks so weak... Her face is all red... Should I really bring this up now...?_

But Corrin seemed to notice that there was something on Azura's mind.

"Felicia, do you mind giving us some privacy?" she asked suddenly, and the maid, who had been bustling to serve Azura a cup of tea, started at the sound of her name.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course!" she stuttered, bowing quickly and hurrying from the room, closing the door behind her. Corrin waited a moment before turning to Azura.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Azura? You look worried."

"How did you know?" she asked, and Corrin coughed again.

"Sorry, give me a moment," she said, her eyebrows knitted in pain. Azura waited for the fit to subside.

"Would you like some water?" she asked, looking around for the water jug. Corrin shook her head.

"Nngh, no, I'm okay," she said hoarsely. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and relaxed somewhat. "You said you wanted to talk, that day by the lake," she finally said. "And you look like you have something you need to get off your chest. You said it was important."

"...It is. But I don't want to stress you when you're already so ill..."

"Don't worry about me; if it's really that important, we should talk about it as soon as possible."

"You're right," Azura said softly, but she found that she was too nervous to keep eye contact.

"Azura, what is it?" Corrin asked, her voice full of concern. She squeezed Azura's fingers gently, and Azura felt a pit of shame open up in her belly at the thought of taking advantage of her sister's kindness.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I need your help," she said, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. The words seemed to stick to her tongue, making it difficult to enunciate. "You see, I... I'm pregnant."

* * *

She wasn't sure that she'd heard correctly. Her thoughts were still sluggish from the illness and the medicine she'd been taking, and it didn't help that Azura was holding her hand. It took her a moment to fully process what she'd heard, and even then she couldn't make the words take any cohesive form in her muddled mind.

"What?" she asked blankly. Azura flushed, her face turning a deep shade of red, and slowly the truth dawned on Corrin. She raised her hand to her mouth in horror. "Azura... you didn't!"

She didn't reply, merely nodded slightly, her eyes cast down in embarrassment.

Corrin's vision started to flicker. She'd forgotten to breathe. She gasped reflexively, but the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes weren't all due to the pain in her lungs. A terrible fear rose within her, and she thought she might be sick.

_They'll kill her, they'll kill her! This is beyond me and Xander, if Hans or any of father's men get wind of this, Azura will be executed!_

"Are you sure?!" she asked desperately, taking Azura's shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You're absolutely sure?!"

"Y-yes, I haven't bled for two months," she said, so quietly that Corrin could barely hear.

"Two... months..." she repeated, and she vaguely recalled thinking how radiant Azura had been looking, ever since she'd begun her relationship with Kaze in the late summer.

_Kaze...!_

"The father," she said suddenly, "Who is it?!"

A soft, warm expression came over Azura's face, and Corrin found she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Kaze." It was as if Corrin had been slapped. A terrible fury came over her.

 _Kill him,_ her blood snarled, and she found she was clutching at her sheets with inhuman force, her nails sharpening by the second.

"Corrin! No!" Azura cried as she realized the transformation taking place before her. She threw her arms around Corrin's shoulders, holding her tightly, and a fierce battle began between Corrin's clashing instincts and the small voice of reason left in her. "It was my choice, I'm the one who wanted this!" she said, but Azura had no way to know how much damage her words inflicted on Corrin's heart.

_Please no, it's a lie... it's a lie! It can't be true!!_

"Kaze was against it, I was the one who insisted," Azura pleaded, her voice trembling in Corrin's ear. "I know it was foolish, and I know I'm only paying the consequences now. Please, sister, you're the only one who can help me! If you have any love for me at all, please help us! Xander always listens to you, if you're the one who asks to let us marry, now, before it's too late...!"

_Don't! Don't ask this of me!! Do you have any idea how much you're tearing me apart?! Please, I beg you, no more!!_

"A-Azura... I'm sorry. I... I need some time... by myself," she managed to say, her voice raspy and weak. Azura pulled away, and Corrin tried not to notice how hurt her expression was.

"O-of course..." she said, and as she stood up, Corrin was sure she saw a tear slip down Azura's cheek. "I... I'll come visit again later... I'm so sorry for bringing this up while you're ill..."

She didn't allow Corrin to reply. In one fluid motion she pulled the door open and fled the room. Corrin was left alone, staring down at her hands in her lap.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?!_

Tear after tear fell into her open palms, and she felt her face contort painfully as she struggled not to break into sobs.

_I can't take this, I can't do this anymore! Why did it have to be Azura?! Why did it have to be me?! No more, I don't want to feel like this anymore!!_

The dragon in her heart issued a keening, mournful cry, and before she knew it she was bent double, screaming into her hands.

_Azura!! Why?! Why couldn't it have been me?!_

When Jakob and Felicia came running to see what was wrong, she was delirious with fever again, her eyes glazed over and feral, her cries somewhere between the wailing of a woman and the low, wounded roar of a dragon.

* * *

Azura's heart felt heavy as she hurried from Corrin's room, her face wet with the tears she couldn't keep back.

_I know it must have been a shock, and I know I'm asking a lot of her, but I thought... I hoped...!_

Corrin was the only person in the world Azura had trusted with this secret. She hadn't even told Kaze yet, though she couldn't accurately explain why she had kept it from him. Corrin just seemed like the right person to put her trust in, and having her reject that trust hurt more than she could bear.

There was an empty storeroom down the hall, and Azura made for it, not wanting to be seen by anyone. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, staring at the floor.

_And gods, her face... she looked so ill! I did that to her...! I knew she was sick and I stressed her anyway, and now I'm upset that she wasn't able to accept it... when did I become such a terrible, selfish person?!_

She slid down, her back against the door, until she fell to the ground and buried her face in her arms.

_I'm so sorry, Corrin... this is all my fault, and I'm blaming you... just like I've always blamed you._

She had once believed that her resentment toward Corrin would fade with time. She'd thought that having Kaze to comfort her, that having his warm kindness would be enough to make her forget how bitter she felt about their intertwined fates. But she had been wrong.

_Why...? I just want to make this ugly, horrible feeling disappear...! That's all I want...! I don't want to keep hurting her, I don't want to hate her!_

Corrin was bright; she was kind, and warm, and everyone was drawn to her. In comparison, Azura was nothing but a shadow, and she longed to be a part of Corrin's light.

_I'm so sorry... I have been so, so selfish, and I still expect you to save me from my own mistakes, as if I think you owe it to me. I have distanced myself from you, only to come begging for help when it suits me... I am a poor excuse for a friend, and an even worse excuse for a sister. Surely, I'll be just as poor of a mother.  
_

She sobbed quietly into her knees, feeling dirty and disgusted at herself.

* * *

No one was allowed to see her for two days.

The mood in the fortress was subdued and the entire royal family seemed to be dreading the worst. Laslow was determined not to fall prey to that negativity; he assured everyone that Princess Corrin would pull through, though when she finally made a recovery, no one was more relieved than him.

"Poor girl," Selena commented over dinner. "I thought so before, but I don't think she has an illness of the body," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Laslow asked.

"Well, do you remember Nah?" she asked, lowering her voice. "You know how she was really down to earth and serious, but there were times when she went absolutely berserk?"

"Well, yeah. She was a manakete, after all," Odin frowned. "It would have been strange if she didn't have times when she needed to let her instincts take over."

"Right. Well, Lady Corrin isn't a manakete, but she's still a dragon. And you've heard what Prince Xander and the other's say, that she's an ancient dragon. I'm not sure what that means, but if it's any indication of her power on the battlefield, I suppose her dragon instincts are much stronger than Nah's were."

"You think holding them back is what's making her ill?" Laslow asked.

"Maybe, or maybe her emotions are too much, too  _primal_ for her body. She has so much more to worry about than the rest of us, and when you factor in her feelings about Hoshido... Perhaps this is a dragon's equivalent of a mental breakdown."

"If that's true, there's really nothing we can do for her," Odin sighed. "She'll have to get better through her own strength."

Laslow stared at the table in silent contemplation. There was something Nah had once told him, something about manaketes that he was having trouble recalling. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to remember.

* * *

**"Say, Inigo, do you know why manaketes are so strong?"**

**Just like that, the memory comes rushing back to him. He remembers sitting on the ground, watching her practice her transformation. Halfway through, she pauses and turns to talk to him.**

**She's very small, positively petite. In human years she's roughly his age, but in manakete years she's nothing more than a toddler, and her physical size reflects that.**

**He scoffs. "You're seriously asking me that question? Of course you're strong, you can turn into _dragons_ , for Naga's sake."**

**"Well yeah, there's that, but changing your form doesn't automatically make you stronger," she says, her tone even and prim. "I mean, look at the taguel, they're strong too, but it's not the same strength as a manakete, right?"**

**"Again, you're a dragon. Yarne is just an overgrown bunny," Inigo says, waving her point away.**

**"Well, wyverns aren't as strong as the taguel, and they're dragons too," she says, lifting an eyebrow, and Inigo falls silent. She grins in triumph.**

**"Ugh, just get to the point," he sighs. "We all know you're dying to get to it."  
**

**She clicks her tongue at him. "Fine." She sits down on the ground and picks up a stick, drawing a rough circle in the dirt. "For the purposes of this explanation, this is your soul. They say Naga breathed fire into all living things, so we all have a bit of her flame in us."**

**"I didn't realize this was going to be a sermon," he mutters, and she punches him in the shoulder with no small force.**

**"Look, this is useful for you too, dammit. If you're not gonna listen, I'll just go turn back into a huge monster and eat up everything in sight."**

**"Okay okay! I'm listening!"**

**"Hmph. Well, what's important about souls, or flames anyway, is that they have currents."**

**"Currents? You mean like a river?"**

**"Sort of. The currents in a river flow with purpose and direction," she says, drawing out a wave. "No matter what you do, you can't alter the flow of a current in water. They're resolute, unchangeable. But that's not what happens with currents in a flame."**

**She draws several short lines, intersecting and breaking over the circle.**

**"Currents of heat are constantly moving and changing. They're alive, and they flicker and burn, existing one moment and gone the next. If there's a bit of Naga's fire in us, then there's currents in our hearts as well."**

**"Can you please speak a language I can comprehend?" he complains. "What's with the currents?"**

**"For Naga's sake, they're emotions, you idiot!" she says, clearly annoyed. "Come on, Inigo, _try_ to use your head, yeah? That was a very clear analogy!"**

**"Clear my foot! How was I supposed to get _emotions_ out of _rivers?!"_**

**"Ughhhh, why do I even bother," she mutters to herself. "Look, you dimwit, the currents are the passions and feelings that all living things experience. You know how we say animals have instincts? This is what we're talking about. But humans don't rely purely on emotions to do things. They temper their impulses with reason. Manaketes, however, are a mix of both. We have the true essence of our emotions, untouched by human thought, but at the same time we're _also_ able to think. Because of that, we feel... different, depending on which form we're in. The dragon part of us feels everything way more vividly than normal, and our strength comes from that pure surge of energy."  
**

**"So basically, you're saying you're strong because Naga made you _feel_ more," he says sarcastically. "How is this useful to me at all?"**

**"It's useful," she says, her mouth set in a grim line, "Because if you remember, we're fighting a war against a dragon. And if you understand where an enemy gets their power, you're one step closer to defeating it."**

**That shuts him up.**

**"But Grima isn't the same as Naga, so how can this whole thing about Naga's fire be applied to him?" he asks a moment later.**

**"Naga's fire is only a legend. It's just easier to visualize when you explain it like this," she shrugs. "But it _is_ true that dragons have far more vivid and powerful emotions and instincts than humans, and that we draw strength from that. But the fact that we are more animal-like than humans is also our weakness," she says, her expression becoming sad. "In the past, there were many dragons, and many manaketes. But over time, the beasts in our hearts began to destroy our minds, and many dragons went mad, lost to their primal instincts."**

**"I've never heard this before," he says, genuinely interested now.**

**"I speak with Naga quite a bit," Nah says nonchalantly, as if speaking to a god is nothing worth writing home about. "It seems that the longer we live, the more we lose touch with our human sides. If we go back to the flame analogy, I suppose it's the same as when a flame burns itself out. At some point, there's nothing left to burn, and even the largest fire will become nothing but ashes."**

**A silence falls between them as her words fade away.**

**"Hey, Nah... why are you telling me this specifically? I mean, why me?"**

**"I dunno," she shrugged. "You just happened to be there when I started thinking about it." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Anyway, next time I go on a rampage, you know why," she waved as she walked away.**

**Inigo, or Laslow, as he's known now, never gave that conversation much thought before. But now, seeing Princess Corrin in her current state, he can't help but wonder if perhaps Nah knew he might one day need that information. Still, even knowing about the currents in a dragon's heart, he's at a loss for what he can do to help.  
**

_**Currents through a flame flicker and waver and burn... until nothing is left but ash.** _

**He feels ill at the thought.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has a theme song. "I'm Dying of Thirst" by The Pony.
> 
> Because. She's literally dying. Of THIRST.
> 
> *cough* ANYWAY.
> 
> I finally got around to explaining the title, though I may have mentioned it before... Meh, I can't remember and I'm too sleep deprived to check. 
> 
> Enjoy the drama and suffering x2, and thanks for reading!


	10. Let it Crash

**Everything is forgotten the moment Azura hears that Corrin has relapsed. She is the first person outside her sister's door every morning, praying for her recovery with all her might. Though she's not allowed to go in and see her, she insists on sitting outside for several hours of the day, anxiously asking Jakob, Felicia, or Flora for news whenever they come out to fetch something for the medics or rest from tending to their mistress. The other princes and princesses drop by to check on her, but none stay all day like Azura does.**

**In the afternoons, she's joined by Laslow, who seems to be very worried. Azura pays him no mind; she has no time to wonder why he's there, despite the fact that she's always known Corrin to dislike him immensely.**

**She's asked Kaze not to come with her. She still hasn't spoken to him about her secret, but she doesn't want to cause Corrin any more distress if she wakes up. The guilt she feels about her part in Corrin's worsening condition is immeasurable. She doesn't care now if Corrin denies her request, she just can't bear the thought of having her die, especially not because of her own selfishness.**

**Two days after she begins her vigil, Jakob opens the door in the late morning.**

**"Lady Azura, she's awake," he informs her, and the relief is so immense that she presses her hands over her mouth, barely holding back her tears.**

**"Thank the gods... thank goodness..." she says shakily. "Oh, thank goodness...!"**

**"She wishes to speak with you," he adds, his expression not unkind.  
**

**Her chest aches uncomfortably but she nods and follows him in.  
**

**Corrin looks awful. She's been propped up in her bed with a series of pillows, but it's obvious she hardly has the strength to hold herself up. Her hair is sticking to her face with sweat, and she seems to be shivering slightly. Her lips are bloody and cracked, her eyes swollen. Azura wants to cry; she's never seen her sister look so fragile before. She has always seemed so beautiful, so noble, a touch of wildness to her features that gives the impression she's above such human things as illness. Clearly that impression is wrong, but even so, Azura feels like she's looking at a faint ghost of the Corrin she knows. It's painful to see.  
**

**"Felica, Jakob, Flora... Please leave us alone for a few minutes," she croaks. Her voice is incredibly hoarse and weak, and Azura bites her lip to prevent herself from crying.**

**Once they are alone, an awkward silence falls between the two women, Azura standing quietly at Corrin's bedside, her hands fidgeting slightly.**

**"Corrin... I'm so sorry," she says quietly, her voice breaking. "I... it's my fault you got so sick... I shouldn't have told you something so stressful while you were recovering..."**

**Corrin doesn't say anything for a moment, her eyes looking up at Azura with a sadness that pierces her heart.  
**

_**She looks so... resigned...** _

**"Azura... I'll ask you again. Are you absolutely sure? About..." she doesn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, her expression pained.  
**

**"Yes..."**

**"I see..." she says quietly. Azura can almost see the last bit of life go out of her, her whole body drooping forward slightly.**

**"You... you don't have to help me," Azura says, her chest tight. "It was selfish of me to ask for your help when this is all my own faul-"**

**"I'll speak to Xander," Corrin says abruptly.  
**

**"...What?"**

**"I'll speak with him. To arrange your... marriage... to Kaze," she says, coughing a little as she speaks. Azura notices she's clutching her sheets tightly, her complexion even paler than a moment ago.  
**

**"But...!"**

**"It's... the right thing to do," Corrin says, and for some reason Azura gets the impression that she's speaking mostly to herself. "This is the only way to protect you. You're... You're my sister, Azura..." she continues, her voice breaking. "I will always do whatever I can to keep you safe... We're family, after all..." Her voice has become almost a whisper.**

**"Corrin..."**

**"I just want you to be happy," she says, and she gives Azura a smile so sad and so heartbreaking that Azura cannot believe she has ever begrudged this woman a thing in her life.**

_**Even though you look so broken, even though you're clearly upset that I was careless, you're still only thinking about others... I don't deserve a friend, or a sister, as kind and selfless as you...**_

_**I don't deserve you, Corrin...** _

**She falls to her knees at her bedside, the emotions in her heart pouring out as she sobs into the edge of her sister's bed.  
**

**"Thank you... thank you so much... please, forgive me, I'm so, so sorry..." she cries, and she's no longer sure exactly what it is that she wants to be forgiven for.  
**

* * *

It had been a while since Laslow had properly practiced with a bow, but he found that the movements came back to him fairly easily. He exhaled and shifted his stance slightly, one foot angled a little to the left, and raised the bow, remembering not to grip the wood with his hand.

_Leave your fingers open and relaxed, let the bow hold itself against your palm from the tension in the string..._

He fitted the arrow and pulled the string taut, his hand pressed against his cheek as he took his aim at the target.

_Breathe. Don't aim too long. Look, exhale, release._

He let go and with a loud thunk the arrow buried itself into the wooden target, only slightly off the center.

"Oh, not bad!" The sound of lazy clapping startled him, and he turned around to find Niles and Odin watching. "You look like you might know what you're doing," Niles said, his voice a drawl.

"I've shot before, once or twice," Laslow shrugged. Odin snorted.

"You're so full of it, you used to practice bowmanship almost as much as you practiced danci-"

"Odin!"

"What? It's the truth," Odin scoffed, but a moment later he seemed to remember himself and his demeanor changed considerably. "Regardless! We have come to collect you, fell comrade of the night! Nearly has the time come for our imminent departure!"

"What he said," Niles yawned. "Hurry it up, will you, loverboy? There's nothing like the night before a wedding to drink yourself into oblivion. And to play a bit with the groom's nerves," he smirked.

Laslow nodded. "Just let me put the equipment away," he said, unstringing the bow.

A few minutes later the three of them left the practice range and made their way back into town, the setting sun turning the grass beneath their feet a dark orange color.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Odin said as they passed through Mozu's fields. "Holding a wedding just a few days before we set sail for Hoshido?"

"I smell a cover up," Niles said cheerfully, his smile wide and full of meaning. "Only one reason you marry a woman off as quickly as possible, and it isn't like the bride and groom haven't been sickeningly all over each other for the last few months."

"Niles!" Laslow said sharply. "You'll get killed saying things like that. Besides, Lady Azura and Kaze are hardly the type to let themselves get so carried away that they'd break any taboos."

"Hmph, I still say Lady Azura is less of a prude than everyone seems to think," he replied. "Anyone willing to show that much skin on and off the battlefield can't be as prim and proper as all that."

"Hey..." Odin said, holding his cloak closed over his rather revealing clothes. Niles laughed.

"Ho ho, have we been discovered for an exhibitionist, Odin?"

"Alright, cut it out," Laslow said, rolling his eyes. "Look, it makes plenty of sense to marry them now. Once we're in Hoshido, we'll be fighting day in and out. We won't have time for this sort of thing, and we don't even know if we'll all live to tell the tale. Better to enjoy the festivities in peace and give the couple a few days of happiness before we're all thrown back into hell. I'm sure that's all Lord Xander was thinking when he set the date for the ceremony."

"If you say so," Niles said, his expression infuriatingly smug.

* * *

Corrin walked through the castle gardens, trying to think only of the red leaves crunching beneath her feet and the comforting feeling of cool fresh air on her face. It had taken a couple of weeks, but she had finally made a full recovery, and in a few days, the army would be embarking across the sea and toward Hoshido.

That thought would have paralyzed her only a few weeks earlier, but Corrin was better informed now. It would be almost an entire year before they could hope to reach the border proper of her homeland. Several buffer states existed between Hoshido and Nohr, and not all of them were neutral. On top of this, they would now be facing enemies on a regular basis. Marching across Nohr, their own country, was one thing, but it was unlikely that the Hoshidans would allow an invading army to come to their doorstep unchallenged. Crossing the unfamiliar terrain would be difficult, and Leo had explained to her that wars of this scale often lasted several years. After all the time it took them to reach the border in the first place, Corrin didn't doubt it.

But while the thought of having the war drag on for so long was disheartening, it also gave her a small measure of relief. A long campaign meant that her encounters with her brothers and sisters in Hoshido would be few and far between, and it would give her time to better plan how to overthrow Garon when the time came. It gave her the space to breathe, though it also gave her too much time to think about other things.

"You look pensive, darling."

She looked up. Camilla and Elise were coming up the path toward her, their expressions gentle and concerned.

"Are you sure you should be outside, sis?" Elise asked, her eyes wide and full of worry.

"Camilla, Elise, hello," she said, giving them a small smile. "I'm fine. The medics said I could do whatever I like now, as long as I don't push myself too much."

"How much is pushing yourself?" her younger sister pouted, taking Corrin's arm.

"Hmm, no fighting for a few days. Everything else is fine. They even told me I should exercise again, since I've been in bed for so long."

"Oh, in that case, I'm glad," Elise said, beaming. "Then you can dance with me tomorrow!"

Corrin tried her best not to flinch.

"I suppose so..."

"Dear, even if you are allowed to be out and about, I hope you won't exhaust yourself at the party. And no drinking, understand?" Camilla said firmly, hands on her hips. "The last thing we need is to have you collapse for a different reason."

"Heh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The three of them resumed the walk down the path, Elise linking arms with both her sisters in the middle.

"Azura looks so happy, don't you think?" she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad that Xander approved of their relationship. I thought he wouldn't, but I'm happy he said we're all free to marry whoever we want. He's right, after all; Father won't care as long as Xander himself marries into a proper rank."

Corrin said nothing, keeping her eyes firmly forward.

"Yes, and I feel rather bad for Xander... but they really do suit one another," Camilla said, running her fingers softly through her curls. "I hope it will be a long and happy marriage, for my baby sister's sake."

"Azura isn't that much younger than you," Elise pointed out.

"Darling, didn't you know? All three of you are my dear baby sisters. And Leo is my only baby brother," she said, smiling her indulgent smile. "But it is rather hard to see my little ones getting married before me; I'll be an old spinster before I know it at this rate." She tutted, and Corrin failed to hold in her laughter.

 _"You_ _?!_ A spinster?! Please, Camilla, you have your pick of this entire army! You could have any man or woman you wanted! You only stay single because you want to."

"I could never choose," she said, sighing. "None of them are nearly as adorable as my dear sisters."

Corrin and Elise laughed, but deep inside a sharp pain shot through Corrin's heart.

_If only that sentence meant the same to me as it does to Camilla._

* * *

Every stroke of the brush through her hair seemed to be counting down the seconds until Kaze arrived, and Azura's breath kept catching painfully in her lungs.

"Just a bit more, milady," Mozu said, carefully holding up a handful of long hair as she worked. Azura's heart was hammering in her chest, her palms slightly sweaty as she clasped them in her lap.

"Y-yes..."

"Are ya nervous, Lady Azura?" Mozu asked as she carefully ran the brush through the long strands.

"It's a little frightening," Azura admitted, fidgeting with her dress. "I've never been good at being in front of crowds..."

"But ya sing all the time!"

"Yes, but if I'm not doing anything, if I'm just standing there... it's unnerving..."

Mozu chuckled. "I s'pose ya always did like keepin' to yourself, milady. But today is your day, you should at least smile!"

She looked up into her mirror. The young woman staring back at her felt like a stranger; though the golden eyes and face were the same, there was a pretty blush on her cheeks and her face looked a bit more rounded than usual.

 _That's because of you, isn't it?_ she thought, unconsciously pressing her hands to her stomach. It was still far too early to feel anything, but she felt somehow warm at the thought that she wasn't alone.

"There, see?" Mozu beamed at her in the mirror. "You're lovely, Lady Azura."

A faint blush worked its way up her neck, and Mozu began to hum as she made the final adjustments to Azura's dress.

"Finally, I can sleep normally," she muttered to herself, and Azura pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. _Poor Mozu, keeping an eye out for us all these months. I really don't deserve her sweet loyalty, but I'm thankful for it all the same._

A soft knock came at the door, and Azura's heart leapt up into her throat.

"Come on in, Kaze," Mozu called. "Lady Azura is just about done."

He opened the door but didn't cross the threshold. He seemed petrified, his gaze on Azura, and she knew her face was burning.

"Do... do I look that terrible?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye. He looked very handsome and dashing, his usual shabby clothes gone in place of what Elise would call "princely attire." Across his dark gray shirt, he wore a sash with the color of the Nohrian flag. Though he would not take Azura's rank, he would still be considered part of the royal family, and Xander had insisted that Kaze dress for the occasion. Azura thought it rather suited him.

"You look beautiful, Lady Azura," he said, his own face red. He held out a hand for her, and she took it shyly.

"Just Azura," she said. "From now on, Azura is enough."

* * *

Corrin sat through the entire ceremony as was expected of her. She sat in the front row next to Xander, her eyes cast forward, her hair arranged prettily over her shoulders. She watched as Kaze and Azura made their way down the courtyard, hand in hand, and she was able to see every smile, every breathtaking gesture Azura made as she went through the rites.

Azura seemed to be glowing. Her eyes were soft, her hands trembling slightly with what Corrin knew were nerves. Her face was flushed, but it only served to accentuate her loveliness, especially in the flowing white dress that Camilla had picked out for her. It hugged the contours of her body suggestively, and Corrin unconsciously dug her nails into her palms.

_She's radiant... and she looks so happy..._

She looked away, hearing the rites but not really listening.

_Don't cry. Don't. You promised yourself you wouldn't. This is for the best... This way, she'll be safe, and she'll be happy. There's no reason to cry, Corrin._

Something wet trailed down her cheek.

_No! Stop! Stop it! You can't do this here!_

She never understood how she was able to take control of herself for the rest of the ceremony, but before she knew it, it was over, and there were no more pieces left of her heart to break.

* * *

The party wore on into the evening without pause, music and laughter filling the castle gardens. Laslow was still feeling rather hung over from the night before, but he didn't turn down the wine offered to him by the maids and butlers making their way through the crowd.

 _Ah, I'm going to be shit drunk at this rate_ , he thought as he emptied his third glass. _Still, this is much more pleasant than that hard liquor Niles likes so much. I don't drink nearly enough to enjoy crap like that._

"I hate stuffy parties like this," Peri complained, arms crossed. They were sitting together at Lord Xander's table, though the prince himself was off dancing. It was a nice change, Laslow thought, seeing Xander enjoy himself from time to time.

"Why don't you go dance?" Laslow asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's boring," she huffed. "Besides, how come _you're_ not dancing? I thought you loved sappy stuff."

"No reason, really," he shrugged. "Just a bit tired. We took Kaze out drinking yesterday."

But Peri wasn't even paying attention, and he found he didn't care very much.

He cast his eyes out over the crowd and easily found Selena. She seemed to be dancing with Lady Camilla, and Laslow was not surprised to see that she was laughing, her face only slightly less flaming than her hair.

 _Ah Severa, you're the only one who hasn't noticed yet, but Lady Camilla and the rest of us certainly have_ , he thought, grinning stupidly. He thought that there was a rather mischievous glimmer in the princess' eye as she led Selena around the courtyard, her hand firmly held at the small of her retainer's back. If he were closer, he would have wolf-whistled, if only to annoy his childhood friend.

Odin was off in the other corner, speaking animatedly to Felicia, who looked like she was eager to get back to work. Not far off, he spotted the newlyweds, dancing with their arms around one another. They hardly seemed to notice anything around them, and Laslow felt the romantic in him approve.

_On a day like this, it would be wrong not to look at the person you love._

As if on queue, he began scanning the crowd for a glimpse of hair the color of ink. Though few people in Nohr had hair that dark, it was hard to find in the dim light of the lanterns. It was only a few minutes later that he spotted her, standing alone at the castle gate, staring at something in the courtyard with a pained expression on her face.

He frowned. He recognized the look, but it was one he associated with her illness. For a moment he thought she might be relapsing, but by chance he followed her glance and realized she was staring at Kaze and Azura. As he watched, Azura stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Kaze's ear. Whatever it was, his face lit up, and he threw his arms around her, laughing.

When Laslow looked back to Princess Corrin, she had disappeared. He immediately got up from his seat to follow her.

* * *

There was only so much torture she could take, and Corrin had reached her limit. She felt nauseous, sick to her stomach, and her chest ached so badly that she thought that being set ablaze wouldn't feel much different.

_No more, I can't take anymore._

She left through the castle gate, making her way listlessly toward the river. She felt numb and cold, the way she did when she came in contact with snow. Leo had teased her once, saying that as a dragon, she should have better cold resistance, but Corrin couldn't help it; she was a water dragon, not one that breathed fire. Snow was far too cold for her.

The feeling seeped into her skin and through her bones until she could hardly feel what she was doing. Though her feet walked forward, she sensed nothing, heard nothing. It was only once she reached the water that she realized she was tired. She sat down at the edge, staring at the ripples on the water's surface blankly.

_I should have told her._

She closed her eyes, thinking back to all the chances she'd missed because of her own cowardice and thick skin. It had taken her much too long to realize her own feelings, far too long to accept them. She'd been giving herself excuses for almost a year now, and she knew she was paying the price for that hesitation.

_If only I hadn't been so quick to dismiss it... if only I hadn't tried to convince myself that I didn't love her...!_

_"Even if you had told her, she would have rejected you,"_ another part of her said cruelly. _"She never loved you, she's always been Kaze's, since long before you even met."_

_No! Stop!_

_"She's loved him from the start. Nothing would have changed."_

_Even... even so... if I had told her, perhaps I could have accepted this..._

But she knew it was a lie.

"Azura," she said, letting the name echo across the water. "Azura... Azura...! _Azura!!"_ she cried, her voice breaking as the tears began to flow. The name gave way to a raw, desperate wail, and she buried her face in her hands, tearing at her hair painfully, her screams lost in the silence of the night.

"Lady Corrin..."

She recognized the voice, but she was too distraught to pretend nothing was wrong. She felt reckless and overwhelmed.

"Go away," she said, and she was reminded of one other night when he had found her, alone and broken.

"I can't do that..." Laslow said, his eyes gentle. "No friend would leave you alone just now. You look like you're falling apart, princess..."

She wiped her cheek, desperate to maintain at least a little dignity, but she wasn't able to stop the heaving sobs that followed.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she felt him stroke her hair gently, kindly. Corrin suddenly felt like a small child, safe and warm in a parent's arms, and she pressed her face into his shirt, trying to muffle the sound of her cries. Her heart was being torn, her blood pounding in her ears, a desperate, instinctual need for comfort destroying her self-control.

Perhaps that was why she kissed him.

It wasn't planned. It wasn't something she meant to do. She wasn't even thinking of him as she did it. A frantic impulse came over her, her longing for Azura and Laslow's kindness setting her blood aflame. It was violent, angry. She forced her mouth onto him, her senses overcome with a primal hunger. She bit his lip, and didn't care that their teeth knocked together. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. He made a noise of protest, but she ignored it, letting the dragon take control.

When she let go, a different desire was filling her from within. She clung to his shirt, both of them breathing heavily, his face confused.

"Lady Corrin, I..."

"Sleep with me," she said fiercely, cutting him off.

"I... what?!"

"Make me yours," she insisted. He stared at her, a strange, almost longing look in his eyes, but a moment later her grasped her wrists tightly and shook his head.

"No, you're not thinking straight, princess."

"I don't care."

"You do. That's why you're crying," he said quietly.

"I don't!"

"Princess..."

She kissed him again, taking him by surprise. His hold on her wrists loosened and she broke free, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Please!" she cried, all but begging him. "Just for tonight, just for a little while...!"

"Lady Corrin, don't do this," he said thickly, his expression pained.

"Please... Laslow, if you care about me at all, help me," she pleaded. "Help me forget."

He groaned and pulled her to him, pressing his cheek to her hair. "Don't do this to me, princess, don't ask me to hurt you."

"Please," she said again, and she felt his body tense beneath her arms. He made a strangled noise and embraced her tightly.

"Anything, I'll do anything," he said, his voice delirious with what Corrin recognized as drunkenness and desire, the kind strong enough to bring a dragon to its knees.

* * *

He tried to be gentle, but she quickly took control. She was rough with him, and she knew it, though her mind was working far too slowly to do anything about it. It had long since given in to pure instinct and lust.

She bit him, more than once, her fangs drawing blood from his shoulders and neck. She hardly registered his gasps of pain, hardly thought about him at all. She was imagining someone else, imagining soft white skin beneath her and silk-like hair in her hands. She was dreaming of kissing those slight shoulders, of pressing her mouth to those breasts, of hearing that soft voice calling her name loudly as she explored with her hands.

When she straddled him, she bit his shoulder savagely, crying out Azura's name, the sound muffled until it was unrecognizable. Her body seemed to move on its own, and she thought there were times when it began to transform. She vaguely remembered claws and her tail coiling around her thigh at some point, though in truth, she couldn't be sure. The entire experience felt like a vivid fever dream. She was an animal, a dragon in heat, and she didn't care for anything except the pleasure and pain, both in her body and in her heart.

When she was sated, at last, she began to come back to her senses. The first thing she noticed was how tired he looked, his body under hers, pressed against a tree, his shoulders and neck torn by her teeth. The second was that though the dragon was gone, the pain was not. Her chest ached with the same intensity as before, and she realized that no matter what she did, no matter what she gave up, she was never going to forget. Azura was the only one she wanted, the only one she loved, and she would never get the chance to tell her.

She collapsed into his arms, crying her heart out into his shoulder, no longer bothering to hide the depth of her heartbreak.

* * *

**He feels battered, exhausted. What they did can't be called love, and he knows that's not what she wanted anyway. He understands from the fierceness in her eyes, from the desperate way in which she clings onto him, that she's seeing someone else, that she's hoping for pain that might help her drown out what she feels on the inside.  
**

**He knows he'll regret this with all his heart come morning. He was weak, he couldn't stand seeing her cry like that, or hearing her beg him. He knows he's drunk, though he also knows that's no excuse for allowing this to happen. There will be hell to pay.**

**But as she begins to cry loudly, her face pressed into his collarbone, he forgets about what will inevitably happen. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and another under her hips, bringing her to his chest and letting her cling onto him like a child. He smooths her soft hair back gently, ignoring the pain from the bites she's left.**

**He knows that she thinks he doesn't understand, but he's not an idiot. Even if he hadn't heard her crying Azura's name by the river as he searched for her, he would have been able to tell what name she was calling when she was trying to disguise it in his shoulder. It's obvious now, what's been ailing her all along. It's a sickness he's all too familiar with, and perhaps that's the reason that he couldn't deny her as firmly as he should have.**

_**Or perhaps that's just what I'm telling myself so that I won't feel as guilty about it. I wanted her, after all. I still do, even now.** _

**He sighs, feeling disgusted with himself, with his shameful lack of control.  
**

_**I almost hope Lord Xander kills me for this.** _

**He looks down at the girl crying in his arms and kisses her forehead softly. She doesn't notice, and she probably never will, but he loves her, and he's willing to go to hell itself if it means he can comfort her in any way at all. Even if it means letting the world crash around his ears.  
**

_**It's my fate, isn't it...? To suffer from unrequited love...** **The gods must really hate me.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ticcy, I know I said I was paying back the suFFERiNG from the Sin Bin but I'm honestly just SO SORRY. WAHHHHHHH.
> 
> SOB, WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! OTL


	11. The Lulling of the Waves

**Kaze can hardly believe he isn't dreaming.**

**He has never dared to hope that he might be given permission to marry Lady Azura, especially not as a part of the Nohrian royal family. Even in Hoshido, his suit would have been crushed immediately; though the people of his homeland are understanding and kind, they are also fiercely proud. Honor is a cornerstone of Hoshidan culture, and Kaze's position as Azura's retainer and as a ninja would have been a significant hurdle to marrying her. He has always believed that Nohrians must be even more strict and unforgiving when it comes to matters of nobility, but Prince Xander laughs when he speaks his fear aloud.**

**"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Kaze," he smiles, his eyes bright. "Nohr certainly has many harsh laws and customs, but we are, on the whole, a passionate and sensual people. You need only look at Camilla to see that," he chuckles. "She would never dress or act as freely as she does if we weren't."  
**

**"But surely it's not acceptable for a mere retainer to marry into royalty?!" Kaze asks, astonished at Lord Xander's lack of concern. "Surely you have laws about this sort of thing?!"**

**"Oh, we've had them. In the past, the court has been very strict about who members of the royal family marry and have relations with. However, my father could care less about what his sons and daughters do with their lives, as long as I, as his successor, marry someone he approves of. I've been given the responsibility of looking after my siblings' welfare, and I have no intention of forcing them to marry anyone, especially not someone they don't care for. We still have _some_ laws, of course," the prince says thoughtfully. "I'm not interested in enforcing them, but my father would likely kill any man who laid a finger on his unmarried daughters."**

**Kaze tries not to show the guilt or panic on his face. _Does he know?!_  
**

**"Still, that is neither here nor there," Xander says nonchalantly. "As to your own circumstances, I'm more than happy to give you permission, Kaze. All I ask is that you protect and cherish my sister, and to give her the happiness she deserves," he adds sternly.**

**"I promise to do everything to keep her safe, as both her retainer and as her husband," Kaze swears, bowing deeply to his liege. Xander nods.**

**"If you can do that, I'll welcome you into our family with open arms."**

**Since that discussion, not a day has passed without the Nohrians showering them in support. Even after the wedding, a festive atmosphere pervades the fortress, and many members of the army that Kaze hasn't had a chance to speak with before have come up to congratulate him. No one seems to care that he's a Hoshidan or a traitor, not anymore. Even if they did, Kaze is far too happy to care. Every morning that he wakes with Azura in his arms is a blessing, and every day he spends at her side is a joy. The news that they'll soon be starting a family, whispered into his ear during the wedding party, only lifts his spirits further.  
**

**With her, he finally feels at home in this strange, dark country. But even in the midst of their marital bliss, there's a small voice in the back of his mind, reminding him that they're soon returning to his homeland.**

**As part of the family that threatens it.  
**

* * *

"Are you alright, Lady Azura?"

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She felt nauseous and tired, though she couldn't be sure if it was because of the pregnancy or the rocking of the wooden galley. They'd been at sea for a few days now, and she hadn't been able to eat much at all.

"I think so," she said weakly, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. Mozu began rubbing her back gently.

"Perhaps ya should go back ta bed," she said kindly.

"I promised Leo I would attend the strategy meeting today," Azura protested, grimacing at the unpleasant sensation in her stomach. The sight of her full plate only made her feel worse.

"It won't do no one good if you're ill," Mozu pointed out. "You'll just worry everybody."

"Well..."

"I'll ask Flora to find ya a nice tea for your seasickness and tell Kaze to go in your stead. He'll tell ya what happened, and you'll get your rest."

"Kaze would have had to go anyway," Azura grimaced, trying to control her urge to vomit.

"Ack, that's right. I keep forgettin' he's part of the royals now," Mozu muttered, clicking her tongue impatiently. Azura got the impression that Mozu would never fully forgive Kaze for his illicit relationship with Azura, even if they were married now. "Well in any case, I'll let him know you're resting and he'll catch ya up, milady. You've been lookin' under the weather since we boarded, and we still have two weeks left until we reach port. Might as well use that time to get better."

"I suppose you're right," Azura conceded hesitantly. "I feel terrible not doing my part for the war effort, though..."

"The sooner you're feelin' better, the sooner you can join in," Mozu said confidently. Azura flinched inwardly.

_Except my condition isn't one that goes away until nine months have passed. And of those, there are still seven to go._

* * *

The sea air was brisk and cold on her skin, and the smell of it, a sharp tang, stirred the dragon in her blood.

 _It smells... alive..._ she thought, leaning over the railing and filling her lungs with each deep breath. Her hands unconsciously tightened around the wood, her mind emptied of thought. She licked her lips slightly, tasting the salt on them.

 _It feels good_.

"Lady Corrin...?"

Her heart leapt into her throat, a painful knot of guilt forming in her chest. She didn't have to look to know it was him.

"Laslow," she acknowledged stiffly, unable to catch his eye. She had been avoiding him for days, ever since the night of the wedding, and she wasn't eager to face him after what she'd done.

She heard him sigh, a tired, sad sound.

"Lady Corrin, we need to talk," he said, his tone firm.

"I..." He interrupted her before she could come up with an excuse.

"Don't avoid me. We're stuck on this ship together for the next few weeks, and there's not a whole lot of space to put between us. We can't keep running from what happened."

She bit the inside of her cheek, ashamed.

"Look..." his tone suddenly became gentler. "I know there's a meeting you need to attend in a few minutes... but afterward, I'll be waiting for you on deck." He hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and reached for her hand. He barely touched her fingers, simply held them gently for a moment before he let go. "Please, don't run," he said softly, and when she looked up, she saw his eyes gazing at her with a loneliness that cut through her heart.

"O-Okay..." she whispered. _After what I did to him, I owe it to him._

If she looked carefully, she could still see the scratches and bite marks on the side of his neck.

* * *

"We can't hope to cross the mountains before winter," Leo explained, drawing a line over the map with a piece of charcoal. "Trying will be a slaughter. If we're caught up there during a storm, we'll be at the mercy of the elements _and_ at the mercy of our enemies."

"But if we can't cross, doesn't that mean they can't either?" Elise asked, her brow furrowed in concentration. Xander had insisted she start attending war councils, and she was trying her best to appear well informed.

"No darling, while we'll be crossing unknown territory, this is a defensive war for the Hoshidans and their allies," Camilla explained. "They have the advantage here."

"But we have Kaze, don't we? Brother can help us navigate the mountains... can't he?" Elise asked, looking toward Kaze with expectant eyes. Kaze couldn't help giving her a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elise, but while I do have knowledge of the area, I don't think it's enough to outsmart the Hoshidan forces, and the winter will severely affect our mobility. On the other hand, Hoshido will likely send their most mobile troops to the front lines, which means we'll be fighting Pegasus Knights and ninja. It will be difficult to advance in those circumstances no matter how well we know the terrain."

"Then what about the falicorns?" Xander asked, poring over the diagrams thoughtfully. "How far has training progressed for the new unit?"

"Lady Azura is the most advanced rider we have at the moment," Silas reported from his position next to the door. "We have several of the former wyvern riders learning how to manage falicorns instead, but they aren't anywhere near ready for combat. I wouldn't like to put Lady Azura on the front lines yet either."

"Hmm, and there's only a handful of wyverns left in the first place," Xander muttered. "It really does look like we won't be able to advance much until spring."

"Shouldn't we have stayed behind in Nestra then?" Camilla asked, frowning. "We could have waited out the winter in comfort."

"Father is... impatient..." Leo said, his mouth pressed into a grim line. "He was very clear that he wants us to begin our invasion as soon as possible."

A tense silence fell among the siblings and Kaze noticed that Lady Corrin bit her lip. _They all disagree, but they can't say anything against the king._

"Then, what should we do?" Elise asked, looking from Xander to Corrin worriedly.

"We find a place to set up camp," Corrin answered, staring down at the maps. "A place to hold our defensive line for the winter. If I establish the link to the astral plane somewhere north of the mountains, we can regularly resupply and retreat if the weather or circumstances become too dire."

"Why not just stay in the fortress all winter?" Elise pouted. "I'd rather be at home than have to camp in a stupid tent."

"Because, sister, that would make us vulnerable to ambush," Leo sighed. "You should know this by now. Wherever Corrin sets the entry point is where everyone has to enter and exit the astral plane. She can't change it until she's back in our own realm, which means that a well-informed enemy force could surprise us on our way back."

"Geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it, Leo," Elise muttered. "I was just asking a question..."

Camilla patted her hand. "Now, now, settle down, darlings. Corrin is right. Father isn't here, and as long as it _appears_ that we're making progress inland, he won't complain. The question now is _where_ we put down our little Nohrian flag."

Kaze scanned the diagrams, searching, until he found what he was looking for.

"There," he said suddenly, pointing at a thickly wooded area far west of Mokushu. "Much of the northern area before the mountains is forested, but this area is particularly secluded. It should be easy to set up a small camp here while keeping the majority of the troops quartered in the astral plane. It won't be easy to ambush us here, and it will offer some cover until we're ready to move openly. The only problem will be marching there without attracting attention from Mokushu's spies."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Leo said immediately. "The Mokushujin are our allies." Kaze started, shocked.

"What?!"

"They've been persuaded to join our cause," Xander explained, his expression rather sour. "Though it wasn't by my order. They've struck negotiations with Father."

Camilla and Corrin exchanged a meaningful glance, and Kaze felt as though he'd swallowed something bitter. _The Hoshidans have traitors on their borders?! I never thought they would be so openly ambitious...!_

"However, I don't trust them," the prince continued firmly. "I've heard rumors about the Mokushujin and what they did to Kouga. I'd much rather avoid dealing with them until we're prepared to move in the open."

"I approve," Camilla said at once. "Who knows if they won't change their minds? Ninja are very tricky... very tricky indeed. Oh, no offense, Kaze, dear," she amended.

"None taken, milady," Kaze said. _I wouldn't trust those Mokushujin either._

"So do we go out of our way to avoid being noticed by Mokushu?" Corrin asked, looking around the table.

"I think so," Elise ventured carefully.

"Can it be done, Kaze?" Xander asked.

"I believe so... if we travel through this pass," he said, pointing out the feature on the map. "It will be a hard trip, and I cannot guarantee that there won't be any forces sent to intercept us. However, if we make it through here we should be able to make it to the defensive point in a month or two and avoid the worst of the winter."

"Any objections?" No one spoke up, and Xander nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, we have our plan of action. Now, concerning the harvest and the provision stores for the next few months..."

* * *

The meeting took most of the afternoon, and it wasn't until the sun had already set that Azura was woken by the quiet sound of footsteps in her cabin.

"Mm, Mozu?" she asked groggily, unable to see in the darkness of the room. The sound of a match striking echoed in the darkness, and Azura saw her husband's face illuminated in the small light as he lit the lantern hanging overhead.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, concerned. He closed the glass cover and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching to stroke her hair gently.

"Mmm, it's alright," she said sleepily, enjoying the comforting sensation of his hand patting her head. "I must have slept all day," she said, closing her eyes.

"If you've been asleep since Mozu came to let me know you were skipping the meeting, then yes. It's evening now," Kaze replied. "How are you feeling?"

"The same," she sighed. "I feel tired, and every time I look at food I think I'll be sick," she complained.

"Is it seasickness, or...?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't have experience in either. Perhaps it's a little of both."

He paused and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, his expression sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Mm? For what?" she asked, looking up at him. The lantern's light only illuminated part of his face, bathing the rest of him in shadow.

"For making you feel ill. For putting you through _this_ ," he said, gesturing toward her abdomen. She laughed slightly.

"I suppose it is somewhat your fault, when you put it that way," she smiled. "But I was the one who insisted on coming to you over and over again."

"I hardly tried to stop you," he snorted. "Even though I knew there was a risk."

"I knew it too," she yawned. "I don't regret it, Kaze."

"Even now?" he asked, unsure.

"Even now," she repeated, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Please don't make that face... No matter what, I won't ever regret being with you."

"Azura..."

"I love you, Kaze," she whispered. He bent down to kiss her, and all her discomfort was forgotten.

* * *

For a while after the meeting ended, he thought that Lady Corrin had decided to run after all. He sat alone on the deck, behind a series of crates, letting the cold wind whip his hair across his face.

 _I don't blame her_ , he thought dully. _I'm sure she feels terrible about what happened... probably worse than I do._

He shifted slightly, his hand reaching up to touch the bandaged wounds on his shoulder. They were healing very slowly, though Laslow suspected that was because he was treating them himself. He didn't trust a medic to take a look; Lady Corrin had mauled her share of corpses during the war, and he was paranoid that they would recognize her distinctive fang and claw marks. If anyone found out, or, gods forbid, had _heard_ , they were both as good as dead.

After all, Lady Corrin was not a quiet lover.

 _I'd rather throw myself overboard now if it means I can protect her,_ he thought grimly. _But I pray to Naga it won't come to that._

He closed his eyes, letting the gentle sound of the waves carry him away from his complicated thoughts.

"Laslow..."

He opened one eye, only mildly surprised to hear his name.

"Lady Corrin, you came," he said, staring up at her. In the dim evening light, she was beautiful, her red eyes glowing brightly, her black hair fluttering in the air wildly. She held one hand to her ear, trying to keep the loose strands from lashing against her face.

"You asked me to," she said simply, and he moved over to make space for her. She hesitated, but in the end she sat down beside him. They said nothing for a good minute, an awkward tension filling the air between them.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. They blinked at each other, faces red, and spoke again. "Sorry."

Laslow couldn't help it; he burst into laughter.

"Ahaha! Sorry, sorry, give me a moment," he chuckled. He took a deep breath and started again. "Lady Corrin, I'm sorry for what happened," he began. He saw that she meant to interrupt but he shook his head. "No, wait, let me finish," he said, leaning his head back against the crates and sighing. "I was drunk, though not nearly drunk enough to excuse what I did. I should have opposed it more; I knew you were upset, but in the end I was the one who agreed. So, I wanted to apologize for hurting you, and for complicating things between us as a result."

Corrin stared at him, her expression hurt.

"Laslow, you fool," she said, her voice breaking. "How could you think any of that was your fault? I... I _used_ you...!"

"I know," he said. He tried not to show how much it pained him to hear her admit it.

"I... I wasn't drunk," she continued. "I knew what I was doing, and I didn't care. I took advantage of you, and I even _bit_ you...! I clawed you! I saw the wounds, I know what I did!" she cried, leaning toward him. "Don't take the blame for that, please... You were only trying to help...!"

 _If only it had been that simple_ , he thought angrily to himself. _I let myself forget because it was you, Lady Corrin. I was no better than any man taking advantage of someone in need... worse, even, because of my feelings for you..._

"No, you're wrong," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't make it out to be something noble. That's not what happened."

"But..."

"Stop, milady. Just... stop."

She pulled away slowly, and Laslow dug his nails into his palms. _Don't take your frustration out on her, you imbecile!_

"Sorry," he said again, his voice strained. "I... I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's alright," she said, hesitating. "I... understand that you're upset. I... I hurt you, Laslow... I hate that I did something so cruel to you... but what I hate even more..." she made an odd noise, and Laslow looked up suddenly to find that there were tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. "What I hate... most of all," she sniffled, her voice shaking. "Is that... that I lost a friend... all because I lost control."

His heart ached painfully at her expression. She was so vulnerable, so lonely looking, that before he knew it he was embracing her, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in that soft, warm hair.

"You didn't lose a friend," he muttered, holding on tightly. "I'm still here."

"Laslow...?"

He swallowed the knot of emotions in his throat and pulled away to face her. He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and searched her face, hoping to find even a small speck of affection in her gaze.

He didn't find it.

"Lady Corrin, I'm deeply sorry about what happened. For both of us. But I don't want to lose your friendship even so. What can I do to show you that?"

She blinked at him, confused, and a moment later she smiled bitterly.

"You already did," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Thank you, Laslow... For being such a kind and forgiving friend."

* * *

**Corrin doesn't want to see it. She doesn't want to read those lonely eyes, she doesn't want to know what they're saying when they catch her own. She has enough heartache of her own to think about someone else's, and she certainly doesn't feel better about what she did to him now that she can see the truth in his expression.  
**

**_Gods, I am a monster... I knew all along, didn't I_ _?_ she asks herself, hiding her face in her knees once she's alone in her bed. _That's why I didn't hesitate when he found me... that's why I knew he would agree if I only pushed him hard enough...!_  
**

**How she knew, she can't be sure. Perhaps she's only telling herself this now because it's obvious in retrospect, but there's a sick, dirty feeling in her stomach that won't let her take comfort in this thought.  
**

_**I'm so selfish... I know I'm hurting him, but I still don't want to lose him... I'm taking advantage of him all over again. I truly am a monster... no better than the dragon that assaulted him. I don't deserve to have someone like that love me.** _

_**I don't deserve to have anyone love me.** _

_**Especially not her.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna write a fluffier chapter!" I said. "I'll tone down the suffering a bit!" I said.
> 
> I am a big, fat liar.
> 
> On the bright side, the next chapter really IS fluff. No, seriously.


	12. On the March

**"Lady Corrin, behind you!"**

**There isn't enough time to turn and heed Jakob's warning. Her sword is still mid-swing, her momentum in the wrong direction.**

_**Shit!** _

**Her dragonstone isn't in contact with her skin; the chain has broken during the battle. She doesn't have the time to reach it and use it to transform safely; she'll need to do it naturally and hope against hope it won't push her over the edge.**

**But from the moment the scales erupt from her skin, she knows that something is wrong. Her senses change completely, and she suddenly feels as though she's watching through someone else's eyes, as though a fog separates her thoughts from the actions of her body. She feels something heavy clang against her back, but the sensation is odd, slow, as if it takes some time to reach her.**

**Her body rears up high, and a loud, piercing roar cuts through the air, startling everyone around her. Her tail lashes out to catch her attacker, sending the man screaming to his death over the cliff. Without missing a beat, she swerves to meet the soldier she's been fighting face to face and raises one deadly claw, slashing him open from shoulder to belly as if he were wearing nothing but rags instead of full armor.  
**

**The fog is clouding her thoughts now. She can't remember what she was doing, or who she is. All she knows is that something inside feels wrong, feels _broken_ , and she needs to let her fear and anger out. Her wings unfurl, her fangs are bared, and a hot, insatiable fury fills her heart.**

_**Kill.** _

**She charges forward, her sharp horns catching soldiers unaware, her teeth crushing down on limbs and her tail slicing through flesh and bone. She flings bodies aside, indiscriminate, a frantic bloodlust overcoming her.  
**

_**Kill, kill!** _

_**"Corrin!!"** _

**The sound means nothing to her, but the voice does. She hesitates, turning her plated neck to look for the source. There's someone standing there, spear in hand, looking up at her with a frightened expression.  
**

_**Azura.** _

**She doesn't know what the word means, she doesn't know why she thought it, but something about the human at her feet is making her head hurt, something about that pretty face and familiar blue hair swaying in the wind. She takes a step toward it.**

**"Lady Azura!!"**

**A man has appeared out of nowhere to block Azura from view, a man with short hair and daggers in his hands. The sight of him fills her with hate and anger. She roars, her tail coiling up, preparing to strike.**

**"Lady Azura, run!!" he calls desperately, standing his ground, his face pale with fear and determination.**

**"No!" Azura cries, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. "Don't hurt her, Kaze!"**

**"But-!"**

**The dragon hisses, talons digging into the dirt. She isn't sure why she hasn't attacked, but she can barely contain the urge to tear the man's head from his neck and she doesn't know why she's hesitating.**

**"Corrin! You're still in there, you're stronger than the dragon!" Azura shouts, stepping forward despite Kaze's pleas that she flee. _"You're still my Corrin!"_**

**Her voice is mesmerizing, impossible to ignore. She takes a step forward, and then another. She reaches her hand out toward the dragon, her fingers trembling slightly, until her palm is flush against the plated scales. The dragon is frozen in place, unable to look away from the woman's frightened eyes.**

_**Azura...** _

**"You're still my Corrin," she repeats firmly, her jaw set. She takes the dragon's face between her hands gently, carefully, and when it looks like it won't attack, she begins to sing. A haunting, clear voice flows through the air, reaching through the dragon's heart, reminding her of something warm and sad and _human._**

**_That's right... I... I have a name... I'm a princess of Nohr, commander of its army. I'm Azura's... Corrin..._  
**

**Her body is shrinking, her claws softening back into skin and nails, her tail receding into her spine. She sways on her feet for a moment, then falls over sideways, motionless, her eyes unable to focus.  
**

**"Corrin!"**

**A pair of slender hands is cradling her, pulling her into an embrace. She vaguely recognizes Azura's floral scent, her consciousness flickering.**

**"Azu...ra..."**

**The last thing she sees before she passes out are those striking golden eyes, filled with concerned tears, looking down at her.**

**"Welcome back, Corrin..." she whispers, hand pressed to Corrin's cheek.  
**

_**I came back... for you... Don't... cry...** _

**Everything suddenly goes dark.  
**

* * *

"Mozu, will you kindly see if there are any healers available?" Azura asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"Of course, milady," Mozu said, and hurried off.

Once she had calmed down, Kaze immediately carried Corrin away from the battlefield before she became a target for the enemy. Jakob, Flora, and Felicia had wanted to accompany her to the medical tent, but healers were in short supply and they'd had to stay behind in order to treat the injuries caused by the dragon's rampage. Instead, Azura had insisted on keeping an eye on her, a request that Kaze quickly agreed to before he returned to the battle. She knew he was thinking of their child, and the fact that it was imperative that Azura act normal until it was safe to announce her pregnancy. He had been very worried, having her participate in the fighting, and she was somewhat relieved that he could concentrate on fighting without her there to distract him.

"There's no need to make such a- OW!" Corrin yelped as Azura tugged at the armor on her back.

"I thought so," she said grimly. "You transformed a moment too late, you've been wounded," she sighed. "Strip, now," she commanded, rummaging through a box full of medical supplies.

"Wh-what?!"

"Your clothes. Take them off," she repeated firmly. For some reason, Corrin turned beet red.

"No! Why?!"

"Don't be such a child," she scolded, reaching for the leather bindings keeping Corrin's breastplate in place. The younger woman tried to pull away, but she flinched in pain as she strained her back, giving Azura the opening she needed to undo the knot.

"No, no! Wait, stop! I'll do it myself!!" she cried, covering her chest in desperation. Azura huffed.

"Hurry it up then, I have to treat it." Corrin averted her gaze, staring down at the floor as she unbuttoned her blouse and removed her armor piece by piece. Her face seemed flushed, and Azura began to worry that her sister was catching ill again.

When she was done and her shirt came off, she immediately covered her breasts with her arms, turning so that Azura could only look at her back. For some reason the innocent gesture made Azura smile.

"What are you so shy about, huh?" she teased, pulling Corrin's hair aside as she examined the damage. There was an ugly bruise across her lower back, and the armor had dug into her shoulder blade from the blow; it was bleeding, but it wasn't deep. "Hmm, it's not as bad as I thought," she muttered to herself, reaching for a salve.

"I-I'm not sh-shy," Corrin said, huddled over. Her voice sounded odd, husky somehow. _I'll definitely need to check her temperature_ , Azura thought as she rubbed the medicine into the cut.

"Uh huh," Azura replied. "Hmm... well, I don't think it's anything serious, but I think we should get a healer to fix this," she said, lightly poking at the bruise. Corrin jerked in pain at her touch. "Sorry," she apologized immediately.

"It's fine," she mumbled. "But if it's just a bruise, there's no reason to waste magic on it. Staves are expensive to replace."

"While that's true, it's also true that a bruise this large must be painful and difficult to move with. Don't be stubborn."

"... I guess you're right."

Perhaps it was Azura's imagination, but she thought she saw Corrin shiver as she leaned in to wrap the bandage over her shoulders.

* * *

"Gods, I _never_ want to see a pegasus knight again!" Selena cried in frustration, kicking a helmet out of the way as they made their way back to camp. The battle had raged all day, and while the Nohrians had won without any significant losses, it had not been an easy victory. "It was bad enough that we were ambushed, but when those stupid pegasi keep darting in and out of range like that, it drives me _mad_ _!_ _"_

"Yeah, it didn't help that the cliff made it hard for us to reach them," Odin said, stretching tiredly as they walked. "Even the archers and mages had a tough time."

"You're telling me," Laslow groaned, rubbing his shoulder, his bow strung across his back. "I'm so out of practice; I never thought I'd have to shoot this much when Lord Xander asked me to help the archer unit."

"We should have known," Odin sighed. "I mean, who better to send to unforgiving territory than fliers? This is tactical deployment 101; you'd think we'd remember that."

"Duh, but normally we'd have our _own_ fliers to keep them distracted," Selena growled. There was a gash on her arm and a bruise on her cheek, her usually neat pigtails tangled and stained redder than normal with blood. Laslow knew that both he and Odin looked just as tired and worn. "Those Falicorn Knights can't join the troops soon enough."

"Falicorn Knights, huh," Laslow repeated thoughtfully. "There's a term you'd never think we'd hear."

"I think it's a great name," Odin huffed. "Darkness incarnate, flying through the skies with fell warriors on their backs..." He paused, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Actually, I might want to join."

"Ha! You? On a falicorn?" Selena said spitefully. "Please, you can hardly even ride a horse properly. Which if you ask me..." She lowered her voice and leaned in so that only Laslow and Odin could hear. "Is pretty sad. A prince that can't ride is hardly a prince at all."

"Why, you-!"

A wicked grin stretched over her face as she pulled away. "What? I'm only saying the truth. Isn't that right, Laslow?"

Laslow couldn't help giving a small laugh. "Well... I mean... Prince Xander and Prince Leo certainly know how to ride..."

"You guys are awful!" Odin cried, cheeks red. "I-it's not like there was anyone to teach me how to ride, growing up!"

"Well there was no one to teach _us_ either, and you don't see either of us riding like a sack of flour in the saddle," Selena scoffed.

"Ugh, you two are such... _jerks!"_ He stomped his foot on the ground childishly and strode off angrily, leaving Selena and Laslow sniggering to themselves.

"Okay, one of these days, he's going to get us back," Laslow grinned.

"Meh, he's so lost in his own world, I'm surprised he even remembers his own name," Selena replied. A moment later her expression soured. "Not that he _does,_ when it matters. I swear, one of these days that weirdo is gonna be the death of us." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Laslow gave her a gentle nudge.

"Don't be so hard on him. I know he's fun to tease, but he's always got our backs in the end."

"I know that," she said sharply. "But on days like this, I thought it'd be good to take his mind off things."

"That's... surprisingly nice of you."

"Go to hell."

"Heh, who'd have thought? Sevvy, with her fearsome sharp tongue, is actually a big ol' softie on the inside," he teased. "Of course, that's not really news to _me_."

"Keep talking, pretty boy, and we'll see just how pretty you'll look when I'm through with you."

"Oh I don't doubt it. But that's what childhood friends are for, right? Annoying you one minute and saving your life the next." He rapped his knuckles on her shield for emphasis. "A little teasing and roughhousing is hardly going to break the link we've had since we were two years old, don't you think?"

"Unfortunately not," Selena grumbled. "But I can definitely think of better guys I'd rather have spent my childhood with."

"Perhaps, but are any of them as good looking as me?"

"... Admittedly not."

"Thought so," he grinned mischievously at her. "And I wouldn't change you for anyone else, Sev, even with your _soft_ disposition. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for life."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that already," she said, and before he could say anything else she walked off, hand raised in a half-hearted wave.

* * *

The moon filtered down through the trees, Kaze staying to the shadows as much as possible. He remained alert, ears straining to catch the sound of footsteps or rustling, his hand clutching a dagger, just in case. It was very different from holding a shuriken, but Nohr did not deal in the tools of his trade; instead of the curved blades and throwing stars he'd grown up using, he'd had to learn how to use the broadswords and knives that the armory supplied.

 _I suppose I should try to scavenge some off the ninja we defeat on the march,_ he thought, deliberately retracing his steps for several minutes to try to throw off would-be pursuers. _Though that will be a matter for after the winter, unless we are unlucky..._

The sound of leaves being pushed aside startled him, and he instinctively sunk into a crouch, willing his presence to fade into the background.

"Lady Camilla, what-"

"Shh, darling. Too much noise. We don't want to be seen."

Kaze peered through the branches to find the Nohrian princess and her retainer, Selena, come to a stop in a small clearing just ahead. Lady Camilla let out a tired sigh and with a flourish, she swept back her hair and sat elegantly on a stump. Selena stood awkwardly by, and Kaze could tell she was fidgeting.

"Did we really need to leave camp, milady?"

"I don't want any of this to reach the wrong ears. The last thing I want is to start rumors."

"Ru-rumors?"

Camilla gave Selena an appraising glance, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Why of course, darling. I don't want to hurt anyone's _reputation_."

Selena swallowed.

"I s-see."

Camilla laughed. "Relax, darling. I really do have something to talk about." Kaze couldn't quite see Selena's face, but he thought she muttered something under her breath. Either Camilla didn't hear or she chose to ignore it.

_Perhaps I should leave them be. It wouldn't do to be caught spying on milady._

He turned to move, but was stopped by the princess' next words.

"It's about Corrin."

"Huh?"

 _About milady?_ Against his better judgement, he hesitated, ears straining to catch the conversation.

"Yes. You've noticed, haven't you? How listless she's been lately."

"Well, yes. Everyone is worried about her, Lady Camilla," Selena said slowly.

"Mm, especially Laslow, don't you think?" Something about her tone sent a shiver of anticipation down Kaze's spine, and he was sure Selena had felt it as well.

"I-I don't know what you mean, milady..."

"Really? I was sure you were quite close, actually. Childhood friends, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes... but-"

"He hardly seems to leave her side nowadays."

"It seems they've become friends..."

"Friends? Really? Because the way Laslow looks at my baby sister isn't the sort of look one gives a friend, darling."

Selena froze.

"Oh good, so you _have_ noticed. That will make this easier." She crossed her legs, tapping her fingers on her knee casually. "Perhaps I'm being paranoid, darling, but some weeks ago I stumbled across some... _information_ that implicates both my sister and Laslow. Now, I'm not one to butt into matters that are none of my business, nor am I interested in interfering in my sisters' love lives. Still, this is important; I want you to speak to Laslow, Selena. Tell him that discretion is of the utmost importance, and that if I find he's placed my sister into unnecessary danger, that I'll have his head mounted on my wall."

A thick silence fell between them, Camilla's threat looming between them.

"That... that _idiot!"_ Selena suddenly cried, and Kaze noticed that Camilla seemed somewhat taken aback. "I'll kill him myself, the bloody _moron!_ I always knew he was a hopeless, disgusting pig, but to lay his hands on a _princess?!"_

"Selena, shh!"

"How many times-! ARGH! That selfish, sniveling _piece of garbage!!"_ She fell to her knees at Camilla's feet. "I have no words to apologize for being negligent in my supervision of that _thing_ _,_ milady. Please, punish me as you see fit."

"Punish you? Don't be absurd, darling! You're mistaken; I don't disapprove of their relationship, whatever it is. I'm just worried that they'll be careless again, and that's another matter entirely. All I ask is that you talk to Laslow to be more careful."

"Wait, you're _fine_ with this?! You don't care that that pig is dishonoring Lady Corrin?!"

"I'd hardly call _love_ "dishonoring" someone, Selena... wouldn't you agree?" She reached to take hold of one of Selena's pigtails, her fingers gently caressing the strands. "We never know when we'll die on the battlefield, may as well enjoy the time we have." As she lifted the blood red hair to her lips, Kaze caught a glance of Selena's upturned face.

 _Ah. So that's how it was,_ he thought, unable to hold back a small smile. Her cheeks were reddened, her eyes glazed over with what he could only assume was adoration... and perhaps something more. _I should leave them alone. This sort of espionage isn't in my job description._

* * *

It had been a month since the army had begun marching toward the forests outside Mokushu. The winter was beginning to settle in, and the tents were covered in frost every morning when camp broke. It was cold, and sometimes miserable, but Azura felt happier than she had in ages. It had been so long since she'd seen the sun rise every day, so long since she'd been somewhere where the air was clear and the sky was blue, that it almost didn't matter that they'd already had to fight two battles during their frantic trek north.

Her only worry was her pregnancy.

She was nervous to ask Xander for leave, even a good month after the wedding. She wasn't very good at negotiations or asking favors, and she was more than a little afraid of accidentally letting her brother find out that she and Kaze had conceived before the wedding. She didn't necessarily fear Xander's anger; she just hated the thought of disappointing him and the others when they'd done so much to protect and accept her.

_But there's only so long I can pretend... especially when I'm putting an innocent life in danger._

"I don't think you should fight in any more battles, Azura," Kaze said one evening as they prepared for bed in their tent. "Even if you avoid injury, you're putting a lot of strain on your body when you fight..."

"I know... I just don't know how to approach Xander," she said quietly as she unfolded a blanket.

"You're over three months along now, time is running out," he said, taking her hand and running the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Please, don't take any more risks than you must."

"Mm... I'm sorry for worrying you so much all this time, Kaze..."

He kissed her nose. "I would worry no matter what, milady. If you prefer, I can go with you tomorrow to speak to Lord Xander."

"No, it's alright. I'll go myself," she said, biting her lip. "If I'm going to be a mother, the least I can do is protect my own child."

"I'm proud of you, Azura."

"I try," she said, her voice soft as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Lady Corrin!"

Corrin looked up from her papers to find Laslow coming up to join her around the fire.

"Evening, Laslow," she said. She moved over to make space for him on the log they'd appropriated as a bench.

"Working late again, hm?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, scribbling a note to herself at the bottom of a map. "There's a lot more paperwork involved in leading an army than you'd think."

"I can see that," he said cheerfully, picking up a stick to poke at the flames. "Any way I can help?"

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't mind if you could sort some of these maps for me... I'm feeling off today." She held out a set of scrolls for him.

"Off?"

"Mm. I'm really tired for some reason. Sluggish."

"Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Too much, actually," she said, examining a letter thoughtfully. She looked up to find him frowning at her.

"Perhaps you're getting ill, milady... Shouldn't you ask your retainers to help?"

"They do enough as it is," she said, suddenly self-conscious of his gaze. The last month had somehow worked out for the best between them; she knew it was cruel and selfish, pretending that she hadn't noticed his feelings, but Laslow and the war effort had been the only things keeping her on her feet after Azura's wedding. He'd been dependable and kind, and spending time with him always managed to make her smile. She often let herself forget that things weren't that simple between them, though there were times, like now, where it was impossible to mistake the look in his eyes for anything but love.

 _No, that's not what it is. Don't pay it any mind,_ she reminded herself firmly.

"There's really not much Jakob or Flora could do with these anyway," she said. "And I don't think letting Felicia near important documents is exactly..."

"Ah... right..." They fell into silence for a while as they worked, the only sound that of the crackling flames and the rustling of parchment. It was comfortable, spending time quietly like this, and before Corrin knew it, she'd nearly finished going over her correspondence.

"I think this should do it," Laslow said, rolling the maps up once more. "I placed all the ones for the areas around Mokushu at the top."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, accepting the scrolls from him.

"I have patrol duty in the morning, so I have to turn in now," he said slowly. It took a moment for Corrin to process the words as she read, but when she looked up to reply, he reached out to stroke her hair. She froze.

"Sorry, I thought there was something in it," he said, pulling away a second later. His eyes seemed far away as he stood up. "Good night, milady."

"G-Good night, Laslow..."

* * *

**When he opens the flap to his tent, he finds an unexpected visitor sitting on his bedding.  
**

**"Selena?!"**

**Her eyes are fiery, her arms crossed in obvious displeasure. Her red hair looks almost black in the faint light from the candle she's lit, but there's no mistaking that it's her.**

**"I have half a mind to castrate you here and now, you stupid playboy."**

**"Wha-"**

**"Seriously?! Lady Corrin?! Are you out of your _mind_?!"**

**"How did you-?!"  
**

**"Lady Camilla," Selena says sharply. "She doesn't care if you're seeing each other as long as you're careful, but that has nothing to do with our mission." She pulls herself up and walks up to him, pulling him down painfully by the collar until they're eye to eye. "Now listen up, Laslow. Your job in this world is to _protect_ Lady Corrin. You, me, and Odin are here solely to help her end this war. I don't care if you like her; hell, I don't even fucking care if you _love_ her. You touch her again, and I'll make sure you never _ever_ think about sleeping with someone ever again."**

**Laslow blinks, but a second later he laughs. It's a sad, flat sound.**

**"Sev, you've got the wrong idea."**

**"Do I now?! So Lady Camilla just _imagined_ what she heard?"**

**"I'm not seeing Lady Corrin," he says, his tone bitter. He pulls her hand away from his shirt firmly. "What happened that night was a mistake. Neither of us will ever do it again."**

**"And you expect me to just believe that?" she hisses.**

**"It's true, Sev," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Lady Corrin... she belongs to someone else."**

**"Inigo..."**

**Her expression changes, becomes softer. Before he can say another word, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him like she did when he'd been a small child. For the first time in a long while, as his face is pressed to that familiar smelling shoulder, he thinks he might cry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I'm so sorry for the wait, I had most of this chapter written for a MONTH when I was suddenly slammed by writer's block, Pokemon, and [ice gays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229/chapters/20489131) in quick succession. As promised, this one is mostly fluff, platonic and otherwise; I wanted to concentrate on some of the relationships outside of the love square, though somehow I seem to have ended up focusing on Selena. I think the Sin Bin might appreciate it. ^^;
> 
> I'm now writing three serials (and translating ALoI) so I'm really sorry if it takes a bit longer than usual to update. I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE A MONTH FOR THE NEXT ONE THOUGH.
> 
> Thank you, as always, so much for your patience and support. I hope you'll enjoy it!


	13. Instincts

**Everyone is weary. They've been marching for days, and the Hoshidan winter has finally set in full force. Snow and freezing winds have slowed their progress, and though the Nohrians are no strangers to the cold and to hardship, nearly everyone is desperate to reach the woods where they'll cross back into the astral plane.**

**"Azura, your cloak is coming undone," Kaze says, reaching out to tie the strings snugly beneath his wife's chin. Her cheeks are red, her eyes tired.**

**"Thank you, Kaze," she murmurs, burying her face in the warm fur of her hood as they walk. The army has abandoned its usual orderly progress; no one is marching in rank or file, and the soldiers are walking together regardless of position, hoping for warmth in numbers. Kaze has taken the opportunity to walk alongside Azura, and he's glad he has. The cold doesn't seem to be doing her much good, and she's getting more tired with every passing day. He can't imagine how difficult it must be, to carry a child, but he respects her decision to speak to Xander herself, whenever she gathers the courage to do so.**

**Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't worry.**

**"Here, take mine too," he says, pulling the cloak off.**

**"No, no, I'm fine!" she assures him, reaching out to stop him. "Really, it's not that bad."**

**"I don't mind the cold, I've been through worse."**

**"Still, it's okay, I'll live," she says, smiling slightly as she stifles a shiver.**

_**You always were a terrible liar, milady.** _

**"At least share with me, then," he sighs, pulling her into the large garment. It's a lot colder on his end, but he's happy as long as she's warmer in exchange.  
**

**Someone whistles behind them.**

**"Mm, that sure does look nice," Niles calls out. "I wouldn't mind a big, strong hunk to share his cloak with _me."_**

**Azura looks down, embarrassed, and Kaze places one arm around her shoulder.  
**

**"Niles, watch your tongue," Leo warns as he rides abreast. "That's my sister and brother-in-law you're heckling."**

**"Pardon me, Lord Leo. If you wanted someone to warm _you_ , you should have just asked," Niles says, a lascivious grin on his lips.**

**"For the gods' sake, what did I do to deserve this?" Leo mutters, and Azura giggles.**

**"It really is quite warm, brother," she says. "Perhaps you should try it."**

**"Hah, I'd rather die in a ditch."**

**A sudden commotion begins up ahead, cutting the conversation short.**

**"What's going on?" Kaze asks sharply, one hand on the blade at his waist. Mozu is hurrying toward them, her simple brown cloak fluttering in the wind.**

**"Milady! We're here!" she calls excitedly. "The woods are just on the other side of this hill! Lord Xander says we'll cross over as soon as we're sheltered enough!"**

**"Thank goodness," Azura shivered. "I don't envy the poor souls who have the first watch, though..."**

**"We'll survive," Effie says, looking as unperturbed by the cold as ever.**

**"Speak for yourself!" Keaton growls. The wolfskin is wrapped in several skins but still manages to look displeased. "Even with my warm fur, I'm freezing my butt off out here."**

**"Worry not," a calm voice floats to them. Kaze recognizes Nyx, the sorceress. "I'll enchant the watchpoint for you and the others so that the cold does not bother you," she says, her heavily lidded dark eyes blinking slowly. She's the only person in the entire army not wearing a cloak or skin, despite the fact that her clothes are very thin and exposed.**

**"Gods bless you, lady," Keaton says, his ears perking up at the thought of warmth.**

**"Kaze, Lady Corrin and Lord Xander need you up front!" comes the call, and Kaze reluctantly pulls away from Azura.  
**

**"I'll see you back home," he says, holding her hand.**

**"Okay, stay safe," she smiles. He presses his lips to her forehead and lets her go. His other princess is calling for him.**

* * *

As the light faded and Corrin's eyes adjusted to the change, she looked up to see the outer walls of the fortress, welcoming and sturdy as ever. The soldiers behind her cheered at the sight of the town they'd all come to consider home over the last year and a half, that they'd come to miss while marching across the unforgiving Hoshidan mountains. Elise and a few other eager individuals ran and galloped through the gate, laughing, the rest of the army just behind.

"Welcome back, Lady Corrin!"

"Lilith!!" Corrin recognized the voice immediately and was greeted by the little blue dragon landing on the top of her head. "Did you miss us?" she asked.

"It was very quiet," Lilith purred, nuzzling her scaly cheek against Corrin's forehead like a cat. "Nothing of note happened, except maybe the blacksmith getting married to the stable girl."

"Oh my, we'll have to send them congratulations," Corrin laughed. She'd missed Lilith; though they'd had a rather formal relationship at first, months of living in the astral plane had helped them relax their boundaries, and Corrin often felt like she was speaking with a kind older sister.

"Did anything happen outside, milady?"

"Mm, we fought two battles," Corrin said as they crossed over the moat. Kaze was just ahead, speaking to Xander, and Corrin felt a wave of resentment rise in her stomach; she had to remind herself that her brother-in-law had helped her when she lost control. "They weren't easy, but we've now crossed into the border of Mokushu's territory."

"Is that so? You sound tired, Lady Corrin."

_You have no idea, Lilith..._

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind," she admitted.

"Would you like to talk about it? My temple isn't far," Lilith suggested, settling on her shoulder.

"You know... I think I'd really like that."

* * *

Azura stood just outside Xander's office, fidgeting nervously.

 _Maybe now is a bad time_ , she thought. _We just got here five minutes ago, surely I should let him rest...?_

But just as she was about to turn away, the door opened to reveal Laslow and Peri preparing to leave.

"Oh, Lady Azura!" Peri said, giving her one of those eerie smiles. "Did you want to speak with Lord Xander?"

"Of course she does," Laslow said, pushing Peri forward. "It's rude to block doorways, you know."

"Boo, you're such a stick in the mud. Maybe bleeding a bit will cheer you- ow!" Laslow had hit her over the head, though not very hard.

"Don't even think about threatening me," he growled. "I was fighting for my life while you were still a spoiled little kid in a mansion."

"Lord Xander!! Laslow is being a jerk!" Peri cried, but Laslow ignored her and continued to push her down the hall.

"C'mon, you psycho. We have work to do. Have a good afternoon, Lady Azura," he called back before he waved and turned the corner.

Azura blinked after them, at a loss for words.

 _I'm suddenly very thankful for Kaze and Mozu,_ she thought.

"Azura?" Xander's voice called. "Did you need something?"

Azura took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage.

"Y-yes, brother," she said, pushing open the door.

Xander was standing at his window, overlooking the castle garden. He smiled at her as she came in.

"Close the door, sister, and take a seat," he said warmly, gesturing at the seat in front of the desk. She obliged, incredibly self-conscious as she sat across from him. "Well?" he asked, his eyes twinkling brightly in the afternoon light.

 _Oh gods, I can't do this_ , she panicked, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. _I should have let Kaze come after all, who did I think I was fooling?!_

"Xa-Xander, she managed to choke out. "I... um ah..."

Her brother gave a soft laugh. "Azura, I'm not going to bite, please, relax," he said. "I already know, little princess. You're here to ask that I remove you from active duty."

She forgot to breathe for a moment, terrified. "Wh-what?!"

"Corrin tried very hard to keep your secret, you know. But I didn't need her to tell me to piece two and two together. I arranged your marriage because I made an educated guess, and I've been observing you ever since." He sighed. "I do wish I could have stopped you from participating in the last two battles, but I know the risks as much as you. Hans and his men are always looking for an excuse to get Father to turn on us, and I wasn't going to let that happen to any of my sisters."

"But... Kaze said that you told him that any man who lays a finger on your sisters..."

"I couldn't help throwing in a little threat," Xander shrugged. "I consider Kaze part of the family now, but that doesn't mean I wasn't a little upset that he'd put you in danger."

"I... I'm so sorry, brother," she said, her voice quivering with shame. "I didn't think things through, I-"

"Azura, I don't blame you."

She looked up, and found that his eyes were concerned but kind.

"You... don't?"

"Why should I?" he asked. "Princes have always been allowed to sleep with whomever they please. Just look at Father, look at all of us! Not a single one of us brothers and sisters share the same mother. Why shouldn't princesses have that same freedom? I am only concerned because, unfortunately, I am not the one who dictates the law. If it were up to me, you would all be free to do as you like. Thankfully, I _do_ have the power to see you all married, and in doing so protect you from these backward societal expectations. I've seen how much you and Kaze care for one another, and I know you will make fine parents. So, no, Azura, I don't blame you in the least."

Her relief was so great that she had to hide her face in her hands for a moment.

_Pull yourself together, don't cry here!_

"I don't know what to say," she finally managed to whisper. "You truly are as kind as Corrin always says you are, brother."

Xander chuckled. "Not at all, I'm just an older brother. _Your_ older brother too, princess. Now, do me a favor and get yourself some bedrest. You and your child need it."

* * *

"You... lost control?"

Their voices echoed oddly in the temple, the sounds distorted by the pools of water around the dais and the high roof. Corrin had sunk to the floor just beneath the small set of stairs, Lilith curled up on the stones at the top as she listened to Corrin recount what had happened in the battle at the pass.

"Yes... it was almost like what happened in Hoshido when Lady Miko- I mean... when Mother died..." Corrin said quietly, hugging her knees. "I felt like I was seeing through a fog, like my body was moving on its own..."

"What did your body do?"

"It... it killed a lot of soldiers," Corrin said, her voice wavering. "No... I killed them. I was furious... and scared... I've never been so frightened or confused in my life..."

"Not even with your lady mother's death?" Lilith asked carefully.

"No, that was different... that was grief and rage... That was bloodlust for revenge."

"But not this time?"

"No... I mean, there was certainly bloodlust, an instinct to kill and rip and tear... but nothing had happened to incite it. No one near me had been hurt or killed, and I was only transforming in self defense. But as soon as I let go of my human form, there was a horrible surge of fear and anger in my heart. It terrified me; what if I'm going mad, Lilith?"

Lilith rubbed one of her small claws against her cheek, reminding Corrin of a cat again.

"I couldn't say, milady. It's true that I'm a dragon, and there's probably no one else who understands as much as I, but you and I are still very different creatures..." Her voice took on an odd, sad quality. "I'm an astral dragon. I am not human anymore."

"Any... more?"

"Astral dragons can't transform back and forth the way you can, Lady Corrin. There's only so much magic we can use to switch from one form to another. As you recall, I exhausted mine at the Bottomless Canyon, so I am now unable to become human again. Still, that doesn't mean I'm the same kind of dragon you are, milady."

"But... what does that even mean?" Corrin said, frustrated. "Everyone says things about me being an ancient dragon, or that I'm special... but is it really all that different from what people like Keaton can do?"

"The wolfskin? Well, I suppose there are _some_ similarities," Lilith mused. "But as you can see with his ears and tail, the wolfskin are were-humans. They're always part of their beast forms, and when they transform all they're doing is changing their bodies. Their minds are still their own, they are still themselves."

"Then... the dragon isn't actually... me...?" Corrin asked, unnerved at the thought.

"No, it is... but it has what you might call a mind of its own," Lilith said, tapping her claws thoughtfully on the marble. "Ancient dragons are very special. They were there at the beginning of the world, it's said, and they granted humans all sorts of powers and abilities. But what all the stories agree on is that those dragons, despite being enlightened and powerful, were still beasts. They were born from nature and couldn't separate themselves fully from it. The longer they lived, the less their minds were able to ignore that call to the wild."

Corrin groaned. "How can I be an ancient dragon if I'm not even a few decades old, Lilith?"

"I don't know," Lilith said, but Corrin thought there was an odd tone in her voice. "All I know is that you must be one, somehow born in this era. And if you are, even if you have a human form, you'll have that connection to nature whenever you transform. Even with your dragonstone, I'm sure you've noticed that everything feels sharper, more intense, when you're a dragon?"

"I thought that was just because of my stronger instincts..."

"It is. It's the same thing."

"I don't understand..."

"What I mean, milady," Lilith paused for a moment turning her large amber eyes to her. "Is that when you transformed in the battle a few weeks ago, perhaps it wasn't madness you were experiencing."

"But, I lost control!"

"Animals lose control for reasons other than madness," Lilith said. "Perhaps you should ask yourself what you sensed to make you so afraid and desperate in that moment, Lady Corrin."

* * *

Azura was so tired that Kaze didn't have the heart to wake her once morning came. With a silence born of his training, he got dressed and left their room, meaning to head to the stables and give Kawaru a good rub down in her place. He ran into Mozu on the way down the hall.

"Oh. It's you," she said curtly.

"Good morning, Mozu. Headed to the fields?"

"Yeah. Nothin' much growin' this time of year, but I wanted to check how them field hands been handlin' things while I been gone."

"And the spear is for...?"

"Disciplinin'" she said, tapping the naginata she had hoisted over her shoulder. "That, and I figure I should git some practice in while I can."

"Very diligent of you," he chuckled.

"O'course, I'm Lady Azura's retainer," she said proudly. "And so are you, for that matter. Whatcha up to anyway, sneaking around at this hour?" she asked suspiciously. "Not seein' some other princess behind milady's back, are ya?!"

"Never!" he cried, shocked that Mozu would accuse him of adultery. "I'm just going to see Kawaru."

"Without Lady Azura?!"

"She's very tired..."

Mozu's expression softened. "Mm, yeah, I bet she is. I guess I never did get around to congratulatin' ya. Not that I didn't notice bout a month ago," she scoffed.

"How-?!"

"I clean milady's clothes, ya dimwit."

"Oh."

"Men," Mozu sniffed. "Ya'll should really grow some common sense once in a while. Not much else growin' up in them heads of yours, it seems."

* * *

Laslow was walking to the archery range, his boots crunching through the snow pleasantly. It was a nice day, brisk and fresh, and though it was technically winter in the astral plane as well, he felt far less cold than he might have if they were still on the march.

 _I guess it's like they say, 'there's no place like home,'_ he thought, whistling to himself. It was early, and most people were still fast asleep after the long journey, but Laslow had never been one to stay in bed when there were things to do. Especially not when he didn't feel like dwelling on unpleasant thoughts.

"Laslow, good morning!"

He turned to see Kaze waving at him from the corral as he led a large, beautiful falicorn by the reins.

"Ho!" he called back, changing his route. "Morning, Kaze. You're up early."

"So are you," Kaze said as he led the falicorn up to the fence. The creature eyed Laslow suspiciously with its blood red irises.

"Heh, I suppose I am. And you, I know you're trying to frighten me, friend, but I know someone with black hair and red eyes who would put you to shame," he grinned at the falicorn. Its ears twitched and it snorted at him, it's long black horn glinting in the bright morning light.

"You shouldn't provoke them," Kaze warned, laying a reassuring hand on the creature's nose. "They're intelligent as they come, and Kawaru more than most."

"I suppose that's Lady Azura's mare, then?"

"Mm, but she's asleep so I came in her place."

"I see. By the way, I hear congratulations are in order," Laslow said, smiling. "Here's hoping for a safe birth."

"Thank you, though, that won't be an issue for quite some time," Kaze said, his expression softening. _And I thought I had it bad_ , Laslow thought, trying not to laugh. "I didn't call you over for nothing, though, Laslow," he said suddenly, and his voice became very serious.

"Oh?"

Kaze glanced off to the side, and Laslow got the impression that he was listening very hard for something. Apparently satisfied, he turned back toward him.

"Listen, I know you and Lady Corrin are seeing each other," he said, his tone businesslike. Laslow felt the blood drain from his face.

"Wh-what?! But ho-?!"

"Never mind how I know," Kaze said, lowering his voice. "I'm not here to lecture you. And it's possible others have already spoken to you on the matter."

"Well, yes, but-"

"No, just listen. I don't know what you've done or are going to do, but please, Laslow, have a care. As one man who loves a princess to another, I have no right to warn you not to see her. But I do want to ask you to protect her. Lady Corrin is very important to me, and even more important to Azura. Whatever happens, I want you to swear to me you'll do everything you can to keep her safe."

"Kaze... that goes without saying," Laslow said, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "But you have nothing to worry about. As I've already told... others... we're not seeing each other. Our relationship was over before it began."

"...If you're certain..."

"I am. There is nothing between myself and Lady Corrin... and I'm sure there never will be."

He didn't wait for Kaze to reply before he walked away, his grip on his bow painfully tight.

* * *

**Azura is glad to be home. Things have been so tiring and overwhelming lately that the chance to finally rest, and to focus on herself and her health, is a welcome change from the hard life of being at war. Everyone else seems to be just as relieved that they won't be setting out again for a few months, and the mood in the fortress is festive.  
**

**The only person who still seems exhausted is Corrin.**

**Azura can't blame her; though they're holding down the fort until the winter is over, it doesn't make her job as commander any less demanding. Corrin still has to oversee all the preparations and plans for the upcoming campaign, and she and Xander still have to address the concerns that the men might have about their strategies. She knows there's already been a row between Corrin and Hans earlier that week, when the King's man demanded to know why they weren't marching immediately into Mokushu. Part of the reason there's a watch outside the astral plane is to stop Hans or his men from getting any messengers out to Nohr, and Azura knows there's every chance that Hans might do something at any moment, which is why Xander has asked Camilla and Azura's permission to borrow Beruka and Kaze, in order to keep an eye on him in shifts.**

**Between that and the anxiety of being on Hoshidan soil once again, Azura isn't surprised to see how tired her sister looks. It worries her, and she's afraid that Corrin may fall ill again, just like last time, so she begins keeping an eye out for her, hoping to at least make sure she eats and sleeps properly.**

**About a week after they've returned to the fortress, she finds her sister sitting at the fountain in the castle garden, poring over a book.**

**"Corrin, I brought you some pastries," she says, smiling at the focus with which Corrin is devouring the words on the page. She has always loved to read, and even when it comes to work, she eagerly consumes texts like she might die for lack of knowledge.**

**"Oh, Azura, hello," she finally says, once she's come back to her senses. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."**

**"I brought you a pastry," Azura repeats, holding out a bun wrapped in a napkin, fresh from the kitchens. She takes a seat next to her, though she regrets it almost immediately. The stone is freezing and wet with snow.**

**"Thank you," she says, her eyes glinting with pleasure. She brushes the hair from her face and takes the bun, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Mm, did Flora make these?" she asks, a blissful expression on her lips.**

**"I believe so," Azura giggles. "She's a very good cook, isn't she?"**

**"Mhm, the best," Corrin says, licking the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. A moment later, however, she pauses, frowning.**

**"Corrin?"**

**"It's... nothing," she says, brow furrowed. "Isn't there a strange taste in this?" she asks, handing it over to Azura.  
**

**Azura takes a bite, savoring the soft bread.**

**"No, not really," she says, giving it back. Corrin stares at it for a moment and raises it for another bite, but without warning, she claps her hand to her mouth.**

**"Corrin?!"**

**"Ugh!" she cries, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. There's tears in her eyes, and Azura knows, though she isn't sure why, that Corrin is about to retch.**

**"Hold on!" Azura says, grabbing Corrin's hair and pulling it out of the way. She rubs Corrin's back as she heaves, waiting for the fit to subside. When at last it seems like she's done, her breath coming in ragged gasps, Azura releases the curtain of hair and presses a hand to her sister's forehead. "Are you alright?" she asks, worried.**

**"I... I think so..." Corrin says hoarsely, clearing her throat. There are wet streaks on her nose, and she looks deathly pale. "I think I might be catching ill, I've been so tired and sluggish lately..."**

**Azura is about to remind her that she needs to take better care of her body when an odd thought strikes her.**

**"How long have you been feeling like this?" she asks cautiously.**

**"Huh? Oh, I guess a few weeks...?"**

**"Is this the first time you've thrown up while eating?"**

**"Yes, but I have been feeling nauseous often, especially when I wake up..."**

**Azura barely realizes that she's grabbed Corrin's shoulders in a sudden, desperate movement.**

**"Azura?!"**

**"Corrin, listen to me, you have to answer this truthfully, okay?! When was the last time you bled?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy hijinks?! Welp, take them while you can, friends~
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the update!


	14. Uncertainty

**Azura's expression is wild, desperate, and Corrin has to force herself to stop listening to the voice in her head that's demanding she take her sister in her arms and do whatever she can to comfort her.**

**She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, trying to regain her senses.  
**

**"W-What?" she asks once she's back in full control. Azura's fingernails dig into her shoulders painfully.**

**"Your courses!" she hisses, her golden eyes glinting with something akin to fear. "When did you last bleed?!"**

**"My... why?!" Corrin cries, feeling her face go red at the personal question.**

**"Just answer me!"**

**Corrin presses a hand to her face, trying to remember.**

_**The last time... a few weeks ago? No, longer... before we set out from... Cyrkensia?** _

**She frowns.  
**

**"That's strange," she mutters. "I'm not usually late..."**

**Azura looks as though she's been slapped.**

**"By how long?!" she cries.**

**"A month and a half?" Corrin says, concerned about Azura's reaction. "Azura, are you-"**

**"Oh dear gods," Azura whispers in a frightened voice, her eyes staring down at Corrin's midriff. "Corrin, please, tell me the truth," she says, looking up with tears in her eyes. "Have you... have you slept with anyone in that time?"**

**Corrin's first reaction is indignation. She's about to rebuke Azura for the question before she is painfully reminded that she is no longer a virgin.**

**In less than a second, she suddenly understands what Azura is afraid of. Her blood runs cold as ice.**

**"N-no, I..." she stutters. Her heart is pounding in her throat as she runs through the frantic calculations in her head, trying to recall if she'd bled before or after the wedding in Cyrkensia. "I must have... there's no way...!"**

**But she can't remember having bled at all since before the ship left port. Worse, she's suddenly reminded of the conversation she had with Lilith a few days earlier.**

_**'Perhaps you should ask yourself what you sensed to make you so afraid and desperate in that moment, Lady Corrin.'** _

**She remembers now. It hadn't made sense at the time, her instincts screaming in fear and anger as the dragon lost control, searching for something safe, searching for _someone._  
**

**Her hand trembles as she presses it to her mouth.  
**

_**Maternal instinct.** _

**Corrin hardly notices that she's fallen to her knees, her eyes focused on something she can't see. Azura is calling her name, but even that clear, beautiful voice isn't enough to reach her. She weakly touches her fingertips to her stomach.  
**

_**I'm pregnant. Oh dear gods...! I'm pregnant.** _

**She doesn't need to wait and see to be sure. She _knows._ The dragon in her blood is telling her so, has been telling her for weeks.  
**

**She just hasn't been listening hard enough.  
**

* * *

Spying was second nature to people like Kaze. It was the easiest thing in the world to lurk out of sight and mask one's presence, and while it was important to always remain on alert, it didn't take up much in the way of skill unless the target was uncannily intelligent or wary.

Fortunately, Hans was neither.

"Beruka, your shift is over," Kaze muttered as he joined Camilla's assassin silently at her vantage point. Her eyes glanced at him swiftly, then back at the man they were watching on the practice grounds.

"You're early," she said simply, making no move to get up. She was lying on her stomach on the roof of the storage shed, almost completely covered by the leaves of the tree above.

"I thought you might need a break to eat."

She merely waved a half-eaten stick of jerky at him.

"Ah. Well since I'm here, you may as well go."

"My orders are to watch him until the end of my shift," she said firmly, her deadpan voice even. Her eyes never once looked away from Hans as he swung his axe angrily at a training dummy. Kaze chuckled softly.

"As you wish, Beruka." He settled at her side, joining her in her surveillance. "Has he done anything odd?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He's frustrated," she replied, taking a bite of her jerky. She chewed quietly for a moment. "I still think we should kill him."

"That would be the cleanest solution, yes," Kaze agreed. "Unfortunately, we don't know who else in the army might be a spy."

"Hmph."

"Either way, no one is leaving the astral plane except for the people on watch duty," he said. "And our job is to make sure Hans doesn't try it."

"I know what my job is," Beruka said, her tone betraying the slightest bit of annoyance. She and Kaze had been working together for months, but while there was a professional trust between them, Beruka had never really warmed up to him. Then again, she didn't warm up to most anyone, except Camilla and Selena.

"Of course. I just meant that there's no use in thinking of killing him just now."

"Unless he steps out of line."

"Unless he steps out of line," he agreed. Silence fell between them again.

Below, Hans was shouting angrily, though it seemed to be to himself. They watched as he tossed his axe aside and began to pummel the dummy with his fists.

"How's Lady Azura?" Beruka suddenly asked. Kaze glanced over at her, surprised at the personal question. She was still staring at Hans, her face blank.

"She's doing well," he said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"You always have a reason."

Her eyes flicked toward him. "Lady Camilla is fussing over her. Thought I'd see what I could find out."

Kaze smiled. "My wife is very fortunate to have such doting siblings. And friends."

Beruka made a small grunt and turned back to her work.

* * *

"Corrin! You have to tell me who it is!" Azura repeated, trying to coax the answer out of her. Corrin merely shook her head softly, her red eyes blank.

"I... I can't," she muttered, almost to herself. "I didn't... I..."

"Listen, sister, please!" Azura pleaded, kneeling and taking Corrin's face in her hands. "I know it's early and you're not sure, but if there's even the slightest possibility-"

"I can _feel_ it," she whispered harshly, an anguished expression in her eyes. "Why didn't I notice?! Why didn't I realize it?!"

"You can't be certain yet," Azura said soothingly, stroking her black hair gently; Corrin was clearly still shaken and not quite in her right mind.

"No... no, it's there, my body, it's been adjusting on it's own," Corrin said, shaking her head desperately. "I should have _noticed_...! And _Laslow_...!"

Azura froze.

"Laslow...? _Laslow?!"_ she asked in a high pitched voice. "Oh dear gods, Corrin! Please don't tell me _Laslow_ is the father?!"

But Corrin was far too gone to answer. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She didn't seem to be aware of Azura's presence at all.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't..." She continued to mutter under her breath, her eyes unfocused. Azura wasn't sure what to do.

_If it's true, and she's really pregnant... we're in real trouble... The army needs Corrin to run it, and we're only taking shelter for the winter months. She won't be able to command until the child is born, and even after that, she'll need to nurse it for at least a year...!_

Her head was spinning. Corrin's absence from the front lines would have a terrible impact on the campaign. She was their moral compass, and the only one besides herself with any hopes of negotiating with the Hoshidan royal family. The loss of both of them would be an unmitigated disaster, especially for their plans to stop King Garon. It would also almost certainly spell death for their Hoshidan siblings.

_Ryouma... Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura... N-no..._

Azura had been counting on Corrin to spare them. She knew there was always a risk that they would clash and kill each other in battle, but she hadn't realized just how much she was hoping that Corrin would allow them to remain prisoners instead. If it was true that she would be forced to stay behind because of her pregnancy...

_There'll be nothing to stop Xander from following through on Garon's orders._

The thought chilled her to the bone.

 _No, this isn't the moment to give into despair!_ she thought. Corrin was wailing, her hair sticking to her tear-stained face, her cheeks red. She was hunched over on the ground, her arms still around her stomach as though she'd been mortally wounded. Azura's chest ached; she didn't know what Corrin's relationship with Laslow was like, but clearly this was not a happy occasion for her sister. This wasn't a child she wanted.

Azura reached to embrace her.

"It'll be alright," she lied, pushing her fear deep down into the recesses of her heart. "I'm here, Corrin. I'm here..." She ran her hand over that jet-black hair, so reminiscent of Lady Mikoto's, murmuring the empty reassurances of a mother to her frightened child.

* * *

Laslow was running errands for Xander in the afternoon when someone called his name in the street. He turned, startled, to find Mozu hurrying toward him, her boots crunching through the snow. A thick, woolen cloak was wrapped around her shoulders, her usual pigtails gone and her brown hair trailing behind her.

"Laslow!" she called as he came to a stop, his hands full of supplies for oiling Prince Xander's armor.

"Mozu, what a surprise," he said pleasantly. Despite both being retainers, he and Mozu rarely interacted at all. "You're looking lovely today."

She scowled, rubbing her nose irritably. She actually looked quite tired; her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she was rather pale, but Laslow was never rude unless prompted.

"No need for that sweet talkin'," she growled, crossing her arms. "I ain't here for a chat."

"Oh? Can I help you with something?" he asked, smiling at her. Even with his heart broken, Laslow didn't quite know how to turn the charm off completely.

"Milady's askin' for ya," she said coldly. Clearly she didn't think much of him, though he didn't mind.

"Lady Azura? Well I have to take these to Lord Xander first, but I can meet with her-"

 _"Now,_ lover boy," she cut in fiercely. "It's an emergency."

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not allowed to say nothin'," she muttered, glaring at him. "But if ya don't go now, Lady Azura will murder ya herself."

"... Lady _Azura?!_ " he asked, startled. _Lady Azura doesn't murder people... or at least, not outside of battle..._ "Whatever for?!"

Mozu clicked her tongue and grabbed Laslow by the collar, pulling him down to her level.

"For Lady Corrin's sake, o'course, ya dimwit," she hissed in his ear. Laslow nearly dropped the supplies.

"What's wrong with milady?!" he asked loudly, and Mozu pulled at his ear painfully.

"Shush!" she insisted. "Just hurry up n' come with me, will ya?!"

* * *

Corrin wasn't sure when she'd been brought to her room. One moment she was asleep, the next she realized that someone was smoothing the hair from her forehead and she was lying on her own bed. She blinked.

Someone was sitting on the edge of her mattress. She recognized the concerned, golden eyes and the lovely blue hair. 

"Azura?" she asked, groaning slightly. Her sister gave her a sad smile.

"Hello again," Azura said, still running her fingers gently through Corrin's hair. "Are you feeling alright?"

Corrin closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Azura's hand on her head.

"Mm, I think so..." she said softly. "Did I... pass out?"

"No, nothing quite that dramatic," Azura chuckled. "You just tired yourself out crying. Mozu helped me bring you to your room, and you fell asleep almost immediately. I asked Felicia, Jakob, and Flora to give you some space for a little while."

"I see... then it wasn't a dream..."

"I'm afraid not," Azura said gently. "You deserve the time to come to terms with what may or may not be happening with your body, so I haven't told anyone but Mozu."

"... Can she be trusted?" Corrin asked fearfully.

"I trust her with my life. And she kept my secret as well."

Corrin nodded, opening her eyes enough to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Azura," she said after a moment. "For making you look after me... and for... all of this..."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Azura said, pulling her hand away. "I'm just worried about you, sister..."

The word sent a fresh stab of pain through Corrin's heart. She knew she had no right to feel hurt, especially not after getting herself in this situation in the first place, but she couldn't help it. Azura was right at her side, and she'd never felt further away.

Worse, the dragon in her blood was aching for Azura. It wasn't just the usual lust and repressed desires either; perhaps it was a side effect of the small life now growing in her body, but she had an overwhelming longing for a mate, for someone to help protect her child. With a shock, she realized she wanted Azura to be that partner. Her human side was still fighting to come to terms with the pregnancy, but her dragon self had clearly made its mind up already.

 _But... it's not Azura's child..._ she thought, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. _And Azura's child isn't mine, either._

She nearly brought herself back to tears, but she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from doing so in front of Azura.

"What am I supposed to do?" she finally asked aloud, her voice strained. Azura took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"What you want to do," she said softly. "Whatever you and Laslow decide to do."

"Laslow..." Corrin repeated without really thinking about what she was saying. A moment later, a warm feeling of shame spread through her body as she realized that Azura knew he was the father. Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Azura looked up.

"Yes?" she called.

"Milady, it's Mozu. I brought the pretty boy," came the muffled reply. Corrin's stomach made a painful dive.

Azura stood up and opened the door. "Come in, Laslow," she said sternly. He did as she asked, looking confused and worried, a bag of supplies in his arms. His eyes immediately slid to Corrin on her bed and he hurried toward her.

"Lady Corrin, are you hurt?!" he asked, dropping his things and kneeling at her bedside. He took her hand, and a wave of guilt made Corrin feel like she was drowning.

"I'll leave you to talk," Azura said, her eyes knowing and sad as they caught Corrin's.

She wanted to cry out and ask Azura to stay, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with Laslow's concerned gaze on her face.

The door shut behind her.

* * *

**She looks pale. Her face and nose are red, and there are tear stains on her cheeks. Laslow is terrified that she's falling ill again.  
**

**"You look feverish," he notes, looking around for a towel or a cloth that he can soak and put on her forehead. Her hand is limp in his grasp.**

**"No... I'm fine," she says quietly, her voice somewhat cracked. She looks away from him, and he can tell that she's avoiding his gaze. Tenderness and a pang of loneliness cuts through Laslow like a knife.**

**"Princess, I can tell something is wrong," he says gently, taking her chin. He'll apologize for his forwardness later; right now she looks lost, like a child, and she clearly needs some comfort. She closes her eyes, and her fingers tighten around his for a moment.**

**"Is it that obvious?"**

**"It is to me," he says simply. She takes a deep breath, opening her unnerving red eyes to look into his own. They reflect light differently than most eyes; there's a faint ring around her thin, diamond-shaped pupils that seems to glow a faint orange, and the irises have an almost marbled pattern. They're very beautiful, but also frightening.**

_**A dragon's eyes,** _ **he thinks. He loves them and always has.**

**"Laslow... I..." she begins, biting her lip. He wants so much to kiss her, to wipe the tears from her face with his thumb, to hold her close and help her forget whatever is bothering her. But he has firm self-control, and he will never do anything she doesn't want.**

**"It's alright," he says instead, tucking a flyaway strand of her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."**

**Her expression softens, and to his surprise, she clasps the back of his hand, holding it to her face. She looks more resolved, braver... but there's an animalistic glint in her eyes... or perhaps he's only imagining it.**

**"I'm pregnant," she says suddenly, as if she's trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.**

**He freezes.**

**"What?"**

**She hesistates, and he can tell that she's wavering a little. "I'm... pregnant... With your child," she repeats quietly, and her hand is clasping his with desperate force now, as if she's afraid he'll pull away.**

**Laslow merely stares at her, trying to see if she's making an elaborate joke, or if she's made a mistake. But she's looking straight at him, clearly frightened, clearly begging him not to leave with those blood-red irises...**

**The tears come without any warning. They drip off the end of his nose and he has to pull his hand out of her grasp to cover the sobs threatening to pour out of his mouth. There's so many emotions roiling in his heart: fear, self-hatred, love, sadness... and something else.**

**"Laslow?!" Corrin says, caught off guard by his reaction. He looks up to see that she's also crying, and in that moment he realizes that she really is a child. A young, innocent woman forced into a difficult role by her birth, a girl who is now facing the threat of death or imprisonment for one night of folly, a child who merely wanted to comfort her aching heart and selfishly thought to use his own. She's so young, so inexperienced... so overwhelmed.**

_**And yet, she still fights... she still walks forward... like my mother did.** _

**"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" she cries, trembling slightly. "I... I _assaulted_ you, and I know I should have dealt with this quietly, on my own, it was Azura who-"**

**He can't do this. Without warning, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair.**

**"You foolish girl!" he mutters, pressing his cheek to her ear, the tears still falling. "You foolish, silly, wonderful girl... You try too hard, you carry far too much on your own. For Naga's sake, Corrin, you shouldn't have to deal with something like this by yourself! It wasn't your fault, do you understand?!"**

**"But I-!"**

**"No, I know you feel guilty, and I know you used me," he says firmly, pulling away and kissing her eyelashes, his hands cupping her face gently. "But I _wanted_ it, I want _you_. I love you, Corrin. I always have."**

**He knows that her reaction will be pained, he knows she'll feel guilty and cry, but he can't stop the flood of emotions rushing through his very soul.**

**"I know that!" she says, anguished. "I'm not an idiot, Laslow! I know how you feel...! That only makes this _worse!"_**

**"No, it doesn't," he says, looking at her as though he might drink in her face and memorize every beautiful feature. His thumb brushes against her lip, and _gods_ how he wants to kiss her...  
**

**"But I don't love you, Laslow," she cries, trying to pull his hands away. "I don't love you, but I still used you, and I still want you by my side! I'm a horrible, selfish creature, and now, because of what I did, we're both in danger, and I've dragged an innocent life into this hell!"**

**Despite himself, despite the tears flowing, he laughs softly.**

**"I know that," he says, echoing her. "I'm not an idiot either, Corrin. I know you love someone else. I don't care anymore. If you want me, I'm yours. Use me all you like."**

**"No!"**

**"Please," he begs, stroking her face with the back of his hand. "Let me do this... no matter what choice you make, I will support you. If you... if you don't want the child, I'll even get Nyx for you... Just... let me be at your side... at least until it's over... Let me take my responsibility as the father."**

**She bites her lip again, her eyes staring at him fervently.**

**"And... if I want it?" she asks, an almost inaudible whisper. Laslow thinks his heart might stop.**

**"If... you want it?" he says, his voice breaking. He doesn't dare believe he heard her correctly.**

**"I just... I can't do it," she says. "I don't think I can... get rid of it and pretend it never happened. The idea makes me sick," she says as she shuts her eyes tightly. "It makes the dragon in me angry... I think... I think I want this child, Laslow."**

**He's forgotten how to breathe.**

**"And... I know it's selfish... and cruel... but... there's... something in me... in my heart, or my blood, or perhaps just in my mind... but I need someone, someone to claim the child as their own. It's driving me mad," she shivers, clutching at his shirt. "I can't calm down unless..."**

**He takes her face softly and leans in to kiss her. She doesn't resist. Her teeth scrape against his tongue, her nails dig into his chest, and he finds he likes the sensation. She tastes earthy, and wonderful, just like she had that night.**

**"Take me," he says breathlessly when they break apart. "You don't have to love me. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to. If you need a partner, if your instincts are telling you to find a mate, I will be whatever you need me to be."**

**"But..." she whispers into the space between them. He presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.**

**"I love you, Corrin. Really and truly. All I want is to be able to love you... even if you don't feel the same way. At least let me love you, and let me love my child. Please."**

**She's crying again, but he kisses the tears away gently.**

**"Don't go, Laslow," she mumbles as his lips find hers again. "Stay with me... I'll try to love you, I swear it..." Her hands are tangling in his hair, her breathing heavy. He knows where this is going, and he knows they will probably both regret it, if not tomorrow, then perhaps when it's too late to change their minds about the life growing quietly inside her.**

**He knows she'll never love him; he can taste it on her tongue, on her shoulders, on her breasts. He can hear it in her breathy cries, he can feel it in her teeth as she bites down on the side of his neck.**

**She wants to call for Lady Azura. She wants Lady Azura here, making love to her, claiming the child as her own. Laslow is merely Lady Azura's replacement, and it hurts to know it.**

**But if it means he can be at her side, if it means he can protect Corrin and their unborn child from the block, if it means he can comfort her in any way at all, Laslow doesn't care.**

**He'll go to hell and back for her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I meant to write more plot but instead I just got ANGST in here. Next chapter should focus more on the actual fallout, but I figured Corrin needed some private time to sort her feelings first... She does care about Laslow, just... not romantically. What a masochist Olivia's son turned out to be~
> 
> Also, in case it wasn't clear, Corrin has mating instinct; she senses she's carrying a child and is looking for someone to "build a nest with," so to speak. It's not something she's doing consciously.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the chapter's not too boring or anything! Thanks as always for reading.


	15. War on the Horizon

**She's shaken, more than she'd like to admit. She presses her fingers to her temples, trying to stifle the headache she can feel coming on.  
**

_**I never thought Corrin would do something this reckless... Not that I have any right to scold her about it,** _ **she thinks, pressing a palm to her stomach. She's beginning to show, just the slightest bit, though her winter attire manages to hide it better than her usual dresses.**

**"Azura? You okay?"**

**She's jilted back to her surroundings at the sound of Elise's voice. The youngest princess is sitting on the windowsill of her room, an open book in her hands, but her almost amethyst brown eyes are staring right at Azura, concerned.**

**"I'm fine," Azura lies, feigning a smile. "Just tired."**

**"You should rest," Leo says immediately. He's been working silently for the past hour at Elise's tea table, poring over a series of complicated magical tomes.**

**"All I've been doing is resting," she points out; even now she's seated in Elise's most plush chair, drinking a cup of coffee. "It's far too early to go to bed." The sun is still filtering brightly through the window, despite the fact that it's been setting earlier and earlier each day.**

**Leo huffs.**

**"Xander and Kaze will worry if you push yourself too hard," he says awkwardly. Elise giggles.**

**"What, and _you're_ not worried, Leo?" she asks, a mischievous grin on her face.**

**"O-Of course I am," he says hastily, but Azura can see the blush he's trying to hide and she smiles.**

**"Thank you for your concern," she says warmly. "But I really am alright. I'll head back to my room when Kaze's shift is finished."**

**Leo nods, avoiding his sisters' gazes, while Elise gets up and comes to sit at Azura's feet.**

**"Is it scary?" she asks, looking up at her older sister with burning curiosity.**

**"Being married?" Azura asks in return, unsure what Elise wants to know.**

**"No, silly! Being pregnant with my niece!"**

**Azura bursts into laughter.**

**"You don't know it will be a girl," she chuckles, fondly putting a hand to her swelling belly. "It could be your nephew."**

**Elise frowns petulantly.**

**"But I want a niece," she complains. Leo makes a frustrated sound.**

**"The world doesn't revolve around your whims, Elise," he says firmly. "Besides, you already learned all about this stuff, you know a child's gender can't be _chosen."_**

**"Doesn't mean I can't hope," Elise clicks her tongue. "Well?" she asks, turning her attention back to Azura.  
**

**"Well what?"**

**"Is it scary?"**

**Azura ponders the question for a moment.**

**"Mm, sometimes..." she says quietly. But it isn't her own well being she's thinking about. It's Corrin's.**

**For some reason, her throat feels dry.**

* * *

She was breathtaking, her cheeks flushed with effort, her dark hair clinging to her shoulders, her skin soft and white in comparison. Laslow couldn't help recalling the stories his mother had told him growing up, the ones about unearthly creatures bewitching humans with their beauty and stealing them away. He was certain that if Corrin were to steal him away, he wouldn't put up an ounce of resistance.

"You're beautiful, princess," he muttered, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck. She shivered under his touch, turning to hide her blushing face in his shoulder.

"Stop saying that," she said quietly, her body pressed against his. It was an oddly innocent gesture, and it made him want to hold her close and never let go.

"It's the truth," he said as he placed his hands around her waist, his fingers gently rubbing circles against her hipbones.

"It isn't," she insisted, looking up at him crossly. He kissed her.

"It is to me," he replied once they broke apart. Her face was red, but her eyes were soft and gentle. This had been different from the last time; there had been tenderness and consideration. She'd remained, for the most part, in her human form, though there had been a brief moment near the end when her claws flashed against the sheets. Laslow had tried to treasure her, tried to make her feel as loved and safe as possible, and while she was at a loss for how to do the same for him, she'd tried. She really had, and that meant the world to him.

She shifted in his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Laslow... are you afraid?" she asked, her voice echoing slightly in her room. He hesitated for a moment, his nose buried in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Because of the child...?"

"That too... but it isn't the only thing," he said, closing his eyes. "I... I know what it's like to lose everything; I'm terrified of having to relive that pain... that loneliness. And, honestly? I never wanted to have a child... at least, not until now. It's... not exactly a pleasant topic for me."

He could hear the curiosity in her silence, but she was too polite to ask. He gave a soft laugh.

"You want to know, princess?"

"...If you don't mind sharing."

"Normally, I would. But... anything for you," he said, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "You know, don't you? That I'm not Nohrian by birth?"

"Yes, you came from another country, far away."

"I did. With Selena and Odin. All three of us were born and raised in that country, though it no longer exists."

She gave a small start. "What happened to it?" she asked.

"It was destroyed in a terrible war," he said, closing his eyes and swallowing down the painful memories. "My parents... all of our parents... they died to protect us and our country. Us kids were left on our own, and we had to learn to survive. It was... difficult. I vowed a long time ago to never bring children into a world like that, a world torn by war. I couldn't understand why our parents didn't feel that way."

Corrin was silent for a moment.

"Laslow... You only asked me what I wanted..." she said, looking up at him with concern. "But you didn't tell me what you want..."

He smiled sadly at her, running his fingers down her spine.

"I want it," he said. "I didn't know what to feel at first, but..." His thumb caressed her cheek gently. "I'm happy, Corrin. Really. I said I couldn't understand my parents' decision to give birth to me, but now I think I do. Even if we're at war... we shouldn't stop living. It's what makes us human."

She looked away.

"I'm only part human," she said resentfully. "And... it's possible the child will be... be like me."

"So?" he asked pointedly, pulling her close. "I don't care. I love _you_ , princess, and I love the dragon in you as much as I love the wonderful girl lying in my arms right now. Besides, no one loves life as much as you do, human or not," he said, his hands clasped around her waist. "You love fiercely, full of fire: gentle and warm one moment and burning the next. It's... captivating."

"...You're far too flowery, Laslow."

"Perhaps..." he chuckled. "But does it really matter? I want to be here, and I want to start a family with you. Didn't you ask me to stay?"

"Mm..." Her arms tightened around his torso. "I know it's wrong... but I want you here."

He drunk in her words, his heart aching with bittersweet intensity.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me," he swore. "No matter what."

He felt her fingers dig into his back slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You deserve better than this... I'm so sorry..."

He sighed, stroking her hair. "Don't be," he said softly. "I chose this. I want this. I'll protect you both, I promise."

She made an odd noise, something between a purr and a contented hum, and he knew her dragon's instincts had been satisfied, even if her human heart was still conflicted.

* * *

Kaze returned to the mess hall in the evening, relieved of his shift. He meant to grab a plate and take his meal in his room with Azura, but he spotted Mozu nearby, her cheek pressed against her fist and her other hand tapping irritably on the table.

"Mozu, is something the matter?" he asked, sitting opposite her. She slid her eyes toward him and made a disgusted expression.

"Ugh, great. Just. Great," she muttered. "Do ya mind?!"

"Mind what?"

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "When a gal's havin' a bad day, the least ya could do is let her be," she said tiredly.

"You're my partner," he said simply. "At the very least, we should look out for each other."

"Hmph."

"Is it about Azura?" he asked, concerned.

"No, thank the gods," Mozu sighed. "Though it's not entirely unrelated..." she added under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Don't mind me."

"I know you don't like me much, Mozu, but..."

"It's not that I don't like ya," she said, looking surprised. "You're a good sort, and a great fighter. I just wish the men in this army would keep it in their pants," she added under her breath.

"...Men? Plural?"

"Shit," she swore, avoiding his gaze. "Er, don't mind me none. I'm just thinkin' 'bout... a friend."

"I see."

He decided not to push her further. Clearly it was a personal matter, if not for her, then for someone she knew.

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the evening off, Mozu," he smiled. "I'll take over for you tonight."

"What, seriously?"

"Yes, I'll tend to Azura's needs, so you go ahead and rest."

"But I gotta draw milady's bath and prepare her underclothes and-"

"Not a problem," he chuckled. "I'm her husband, it's not improper for me to do those things for her."

"Oh, right," she said thoughtfully. "Well, if you're sure..."

"I am, now off with you."

"Don't order me 'round," she muttered, but she still got up from her seat and left the mess hall.

* * *

Corrin took a deep breath, steeling herself for the storm that she knew was about to break. Laslow took her hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

"If you want, I can speak to Lord Xander alone," he offered, but she shook her head.

"I think he'd probably have you imprisoned if you go without me," she said, rubbing her temple.

"Our dungeons are actually fairly nice," he suggested, making her laugh a little.

"No, I'll come," she said.

They both stared at the door to Xander's room apprehensively for a good minute before she gathered the courage to knock. Peri opened the door.

"Oh, hey Laslow- oh, Lady Corrin! Hi!" she said brightly. "You here to see Lord Xander?" she asked before either of them replied.

Corrin nodded. "Is my brother in just now?"

"Sure is," Peri grinned. "Want me to get him?"

"I can do it," Laslow said smoothly, and Peri shrugged, letting him in. "I'll be right back," he said, turning back to glance at Corrin briefly. The door shut behind him and Corrin was left alone in the hall, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

 _Gods, this is almost as bad as it was to ask permission for Azura to marry,_ she thought nervously. But those had been different circumstances; as afraid as she had been for Azura's life, her sister wasn't commanding the army like she was.

She fidgeted with her hands, lost in thought.

_I know I said I wanted this... but am I really going to be able to get away with it? I'm the commander, I'm under direct orders from Fath- from King Garon to lead this invasion... No matter what Azura and I plan to do about overthrowing him, the fact is that I probably won't be able to lead the army at all for at least the next year..._

_And politics aside... am I really going to be able to raise a child?_

She was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Lord Xander will see you," Peri said, slightly less cheerfully than before. She let Corrin in and gestured toward Xander's parlor. To Corrin's surprise, Peri didn't lead her in. Instead she left the rooms altogether, shutting the door behind her with a bit more force than necessary. Corrin stared for a second before remembering she was expected.

"Corrin, good evening," Xander smiled. He was seated in a chair by the fire, a book resting on the armrest. Laslow was standing next to him, alert, but when Corrin came in he moved toward her. She gave him a small, nervous smile but shook her head. He faltered, unsure whether he should go to her side or remain at his liege's.

"Good evening, Xander," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I... uh... there's... something... I need to speak to you about."

Her brother raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"I see. Have a seat, little princess," he said, gesturing at the ottoman nearby. "Laslow has told me that this talk concerns him as well, is that right?"

"Y-yes, brother."

Laslow inclined his head slightly. "Milord, I would prefer to sit by milady's side, if it please you."

"That's forward, even for you," Xander said sharply. "I'd rather you didn't flirt with my sisters in my presence, Laslow."

"Actually, Xander," Corrin said, swallowing the knot in her throat. "I... don't mind... it might even be... for the best..."

Laslow looked like he wanted nothing better than to take her in his arms and spin her around, but he somehow managed to regain his composure a second later, striding over to stand at her side.

Xander frowned at her, glancing from Corrin to Laslow.

"Alright, what's going on here?" he asked sternly. "I don't want to get the wrong idea, but-"

"It's not the wrong idea," Corrin said in a rush, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "I'm... expecting a child."

Corrin had expected Xander to get angry, to shout or threaten Laslow. Instead, he groaned, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh for the love of the gods, of _all_ my sisters, I never expected you and _Azura_ , of all people, to be this reckless."

Corrin and Laslow shared a confused look.

"Y-you're not angry?" she asked timidly. Xander gave a long, tired, sigh.

"I'm furious, actually," he said grimly. "But not at you. And not at the father either... which I'm guessing is you, Laslow?"

"Y-yes, milord..."

"I expected better from my retainer-"

"It wasn't his fault," Corrin said immediately. "I was the one who-"

"No, milord, it really is my responsibility-" Laslow cut in.

"That's not true-!"

"Enough!" Xander said loudly. "Let me finish what I meant to say, for goodness' sake," he said tiredly. _"As I was saying_ , I expected my retainer to at least ask for my sister's hand before everything got complicated, but that it's not really my place to tell her what to do. It hardly seems like you forced her, or I doubt you'd still be alive," he said drily. Laslow gulped.

"I would never," he said, setting his jaw.

"Right. In that case, what I'm angry about is the fact that it's so complicated to protect you once its come to this. Unlike Kaze and Azura, I hadn't heard of you two being romantically involved at all."

"That..." Corrin began, but Laslow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We were being careful, or so we thought," he lied. "My deepest apologies, Lord Xander. Please punish me as you see fit."

"No," Corrin said firmly. She hesitated a moment before placing her own hand over his. "If you're punished, then I should be as well."

"Don't be stubborn, milady-"

"I'm not," she said softly. Perhaps it was knowing that he was willing to take the fall for her and their child, but she felt resolved now. "Xander... I know it's sudden, but I want to ask you to give us your blessing."

Xander raised his hand to his lips, thinking.

"You are aware that your circumstances are completely different from Azura's, don't you, little princess?"

"Yes."

"Your life does not belong to you alone, and it doesn't belong to your child either. You know this."

"I am fully aware, she said, her fingers tightening slightly on her lap. "I carry the weight of this entire army on my shoulders."

"Unfortunately, you do. Marriage is one thing, and easily arranged, but what do you plan to do about your pregnancy? You cannot lead and you cannot fight in your condition. Do you mean to go through with it anyway?"

Corrin closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I will carry the child to term. And... I will continue to fight as well."

Laslow made a shocked noise, and Xander accidentally knocked over his book.

"What?!" Laslow cried, obviously caught of guard. "You can't fight like this! You're-!"

She turned her red eyes on him unnervingly fast and he fell immediately silent.

"I hate to say it like this," Corrin said, turning back to Xander. " But I have a duty to my country as their princess and commander. I can't come first. The army needs to know that I'm willing to put my life in danger, the same as them."

"It's not just your life, princess! You can't put an innocent child in harm's way!" Laslow said. "Weren't you the one who said you wanted this child?! Weren't you the one who said the dragon in you wouldn't allow you to hurt it?!"

"Exactly," she replied. "I have something no one else does; I have _scales._ I have plated armor, I have claws, fangs, horns. I can continue to fight on the front lines as a dragon; my body is far more resilient in that form, and I think... no, I _know_ that I'll be able to fight up to the very last moment without harming the child, and I can do it more viciously and defensively than ever before."

"You're not invincible as a dragon, sister," Xander said sharply.

"No, but I have very capable retainers to watch over me," she said. "And..." she paused, unsure as she glanced up at Laslow. "I have you... don't I?"

He bit his lip, but he nodded. "Yes... you have me."

"The soldiers won't want you out on the field, putting yourself in needless danger," Xander said.

"I'll hide it for as long as I can," Corrin said. "When that becomes impossible... you can take over for me, brother."

"Gods damn it, Corrin!" Xander growled angrily as he got up from his chair. "I won't allow it, I won't let you put yourself at risk!"

"I'll do what I have to do!" Corrin shouted, standing up suddenly. "I'm the last person here who wants to hurt this child! I'm shaking just considering what might happen," she said, holding out her hands; they were trembling, but she wasn't able to stop.

"Then think about yourself! Pregnancy and childbirth isn't as simple as you think! The mother runs risks as well, you can both die from the smallest complications! And your health has been bad lately as it is-"

"Brother, I know I can do this," she cut in, digging her nails into her palm. "But if you'll oppose it... I won't hesitate to use my authority."

The room went silent.

"I'm Crown Prince, my authority supersedes yours, little princess," Xander finally said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Only in matters of state," she shot back. "When it comes to this war, and to decisions about my own well-being, then even you can't overturn a direct command, Xander."

"Corrin!" he barked. Laslow took one of her hands and tried to pull her back.

"Please Corrin, don't do this," he pleaded. _"Please..._ " He looked pale, his face lined with worry.

"I have to," she said. "I'm sorry. We just can't afford to lose our commander when we're this deep in enemy territory. It's too late to turn back now, and Azura and I are the only ones who have the ability to negotiate. With Azura out, it falls to me to try to prevent as much bloodshed as possible in this war."

"You don't have to carry so much by yourself," Xander said, that same worried look in his eyes. "I can lead in your place."

She shook her head, giving him a rueful smile. "I know you're worried about me, Xander... but in order for this war to come to an end with minimal casualties, the Nohrian army has to be led by someone who has ties to both countries. I know you would be a fantastic commander, but the Hoshidans won't see that."

"Perhaps, but even they think you're a traitor, Corrin," Laslow said, still clutching her hand.

"I'm a Nohrian, I don't deny it. But since we set out, I've been trying to prove that Nohr isn't as ruthless as the Hoshidans fear we are. They're willing to listen, if we show them that. And some of them will listen to me because I'm Queen Mikoto's daughter. Kaze is proof of that."

Xander stared at the flames, clearly thinking hard.

"I see," he finally said, sounding tired. "If you've put that much thought into it..."

"I have," she affirmed. "And... I don't want this child to grow up in a world full of war and hatred either," she said, deliberately interlacing her fingers with Laslow's. He made a movement behind her, but she ignored it. "I want to fight to make it a better place for children of any country to live in. That's my responsibility as an adult."

"You're a foolish, naive child, Corrin," her brother said, sighing. "But I can see I won't make you see sense. If you insist on being reckless, then fine, I won't dissuade you. But don't you dare die on me, little princess."

"I promise you I won't."

"Very well. That being settled, we need to talk about wedding plans..."

* * *

Azura had a headache. 

She couldn't believe what Mozu had told her, and even when she'd marched up to Xander and demanded to know why he'd allowed Corrin to continue fighting once the winter was over, he merely grimaced.

"Corrin has decided that this is what's best for the war effort," he said flatly. "She would not be dissuaded."

"But _surely_ you must know that-?!"

"Shh!" he hissed, looking around the hall for eavesdroppers. "Yes, I do know the circumstances, but she still would not yield. I have no authority to force her."

"You're the Crown Prince, brother!"

"And she's a _dragon,_ for goodness' sake! And the commander to top it all off; I technically can't order her not to go. Besides... she's right. She's the only person capable of achieving negotiations with the Hoshidans. She understands the risks, but she still won't allow that to to come in the way of her duties."

"But what about _her?!_ What about her... _you know what_ _?!"_

"She says her body has become more resilient. Dragons, it would seem, are not a force to be ignored, especially under such... stress."

"Oh gods, this is ridiculous," she huffed, more upset than she expected to be.

"I agree, but she will go regardless. The most I can do is protect her beforehand with the wedding."

Azura was so angry that she made it a point to ignore Corrin for several days. It was hard, because her sister was apparently asking after her quite a bit, and she had to keep telling Mozu to send her away.

"She looks distressed, milady," Mozu said one afternoon a few days later. "Perhaps...?"

"I don't want to hear it," Azura snapped, mending a dress she'd torn earlier.

"But milady, ya fought for almost three months in your condition..."

"Yes, but not because I wanted to!"

"I'm sure Lady Corrin is torn up 'bout it as well..." she hesitated, picking up the naginata she'd been sharpening.

_I know. I know I'm being irrationally angry. But I can't help it; she shouldn't be putting herself at risk like this!_

A small part of her reminded her that she was the one who was most worried about leaving the army in Xander's hands in the first place. Her Hoshidan family would certainly be safer if Corrin was in charge, but...

 _I'm not willing to trade her for their lives,_ she thought through gritted teeth. _I'm not that selfish and deplorable... at least not yet._

* * *

**Kaze finds Laslow sitting on the edge of the castle roof, staring out over the town blankly with a drink in hand.  
**

**"It's dangerous to drink in a place like this," he says suddenly, revealing his presence. Laslow gives a small start at his voice but doesn't seem too surprised to see him.**

**"No more dangerous than going to war," he says, his eyes on the darkening horizon.**

**"You could lose your balance and fall."**

**"I don't plan to drink enough to do that," Laslow says simply. "I just... wanted some time to myself."**

**"Nervous?" Kaze asks, sitting next to him.**

**"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't..."**

**"It will be fine. Everyone is nervous the night before their wedding."**

**"We didn't want to make a big fuss, but Lady Camilla insisted. Though, I'm more worried about what happens after..." he mutters.**

**Kaze looks up at the stars that are just starting to come out.**

**"But it's not your first time, so I don't see what there is to be nervous about."**

**Laslow spits out his drink.**

**"Whoa, wait, what?!"**

**"Well, I suppose the expectation is a little different," Kaze says thoughtfully. "But you should be fine."**

**"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE NOW," Laslow says loudly, his voice echoing in the night air. He immediately flushes.  
**

**"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I already told you you were heard," Kaze chuckles.**

**"Believe me, I know," he mutters, taking a drink.**

**"Speaking of which, why aren't you drinking with Selena, Odin, and the others?" Kaze asks, reminded of the conversation he overheard between Lady Camilla and her retainer. "I seem to recall being dragged off by you before my own wedding."**

**"Oh, well, Selena might murder me, so I'm trying to stay out of her way," Laslow shrugs nonchalantly.**

**"Why would she do that?!"**

**"Because she's Selena," he says simply. "And she gave me a warning beforehand."**

**He doesn't elaborate, and Kaze doesn't press him.**

**"Everything changes tomorrow," Laslow says a moment later, his eyes open but somehow clouded with something Kaze can't put a name to.**

**"I suppose it can seem that way, yes..." Kaze replies slowly. "But it's also wonderful, being with someone who loves you."**

**A small, sad grin twitches at the edge of Laslow's mouth. "I suppose it would be."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just as Corrin starts to turn her thoughts toward more pressing matters, Azura is suddenly far more upset about her sister's decisions than the people actually involved in the whole mess. Dramatic irony is dramatic.


	16. Starlight

**Laslow has been to his share of weddings over the years, but this is different, and not because he's the groom this time. Somehow, as Odin and Selena help him dress, he's reminded of how he felt at Lucina's wedding. There's something resigned and melancholic in the air, but he seems to be the only one who notices. Selena and Odin seem to think he's just nervous.**

**"Relax," Odin says, sounding oddly normal as he pats Laslow's shoulder. "You look like you've swallowed a handful of needles."**

**"Do I?" he replies dryly, adjusting his sleeves with trembling fingers. Selena slaps his wrist.**

**"Quit fidgeting," she orders. She's still angry at him, but in the end she agreed to help with the preparations when she heard that Odin would have a free reign otherwise.**

_**"As much as I'd love to watch you make an utter fool of yourself, this is also Lady Corrin's wedding,"** _ **she'd conceded stiffly. Laslow secretly thinks she's enjoying bossing him around. It's probably a good thing that there are no honors for close friends of the couple in Nohrian wedding tradition; he's sure that Selena would kill Odin for it.  
**

**"Arms up," she says as she slips the sash over his shoulder, tying it at his waist. It's purple and gold, the colors of the royal family he's marrying into. Odin stands back to admire the effect.**

**"Hmm, you look good, but... it's missing something," he mutters, frowning at his friend. "Sev, do we have anything from home he can wear?"**

**She's so engrossed in her work that she hardly notices that he's used her old name. "From home?" she asks, checking that the knot won't come undone.**

**"From Ylisse, you mean?" Laslow asks, glancing at himself in the mirror. The outfit is very similar to the one Kaze wore for his own wedding, though there are a few alterations. Still, he can't deny that the man in the mirror looks quite noble and dashing, but the thought just makes his stomach ache. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
**

**"Why would it be? No one knows Ylisse here, and it's tradition to wear something that represents your family when you get married," Odin insists.**

**"In Ylisse, maybe," he says. "Besides, my family were just regular people, we didn't have coats of arms or any of that fancy nonsense."**

**"Your parents were knighted," Odin reminds him stubbornly.  
**

**"In death," he says flatly. "It doesn't mean anything."**

**"It does," Odin says, his voice quiet and serious. Laslow sighs.**

**"Look, not all of us were princes or the daughters of famous knights-" (at that, Selena gives him a sharp jab with her sewing needle) "House crests are for people who _have_ noble houses. Not for commoners like me."**

**"Stop that," Selena said suddenly, sounding angry.**

**"Stop what?" Laslow asks, genuinely confused.**

**"Quit putting yourself down like that. You're not just some peasant from the middle of nowhere."**

**"My parents-"**

**"It has nothing to do with your parents," she insisted. "You're the one who grew up in a hellish war, you're the one who fought to the bitter end and defied fate. You know better than anyone that the world and the families we came to save weren't our own; you know the sacrifice and pain that entailed. So what if some king or noble didn't give you land and a title? You're still from the Halidom of Ylisse, and you gave your life to protect it, just like the rest of us. You should be _proud,_ Laslow."**

**"I didn't say I wasn't," he says, at a loss. "I just... don't have a family to represent-"**

**"What are you saying?!" Odin asks angrily. "What about us?! What about all the others?! We _were_ Ylisse, the last thing standing between Grima and the destruction of the whole world! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"  
**

**"Odin, of course it does..."**

**Selena hisses at them both.**

**"Any louder and the whole castle will hear, what part of keeping a low profile do you two not understand?!"**

**Odin and Laslow wince.**

**"Sorry..."**

**"As long as you remember to keep it quiet," she huffs. She returns to adjusting Laslow's collar, but as her hand brushes against his ear, she pauses. Laslow sees her expression change in the mirror, become thoughtful and resolved.  
**

**"Here," she says suddenly, unfastening one of her earrings. She presses it into his hand and Laslow looks down to see that it's made of silver, with the emblem of the Halidom engraved on the thin disk.**

**"This..."**

**"Mother gave it to me," she explains. "Well, not my _real_ mother. The one we left behind in Ylisstol." She hesitates again. "For some reason I got to keep it when we came over. It's one of a pair, and I meant to wear them today, but... you should have one. Since you don't have anything of your own, that is."**

**Laslow blinks, confused.**

**"I can't take this," he says, but Selena shakes her head.**

**"Odin is right. For years, us kids only had each other," she says quietly. "And now, it's the three of us out here, possibly for the rest of our lives. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry about... you know..." She gives him a pointed look in the mirror, and Laslow pretends to cough. "But... it's not like there's anything I can do about it now, so I might as well try to be a _little_ happy for you. Take it, Inigo. Represent our family out there."**

**The sound of his name nearly drives him to tears, but it's Odin who starts wailing, throwing himself at the two of them.**

**"Gods, I love you guys," he sobs.**

**"ODIN! YOU'LL RUIN HIS CLOTHES!" Selena cries, but Odin is holding on for dear life and before they know it all three of them are laughing and crying, arms around each other's shoulders.**

**"Be happy, Inigo," Owain sniffles, pressing his forehead to Laslow's own. "You're a good guy under all the gaudy playboy stuff."  
**

**"Hey! You have no right to call me gaudy!"**

**"Shut up," Severa says thickly. "You're ruining the moment."  
**

**"You guys are acting like I'm going away. I'm not going anywhere," Inigo reminds them, laughing slightly through the tears.**

**"It's not that, it's just... I don't know," Odin admits. "I feel like something is coming to an end."**

**The truth of the statement hangs over them, heavy and painful.**

**"No," Laslow says firmly. "Nothing is ending. No matter what, we will always, _always,_ be family."**

**"There goes my chance of getting rid of you two," Selena says, but Odin and Laslow just chuckle; they know she doesn't mean it, because even though she's trying to keep her cool, her cheeks are red and just as stained with tears.**

* * *

Azura sat in the front row, with Camilla and Leo beside her. Kaze had been unable to attend due to his duties on watch outside the fortress, and she found that she missed his reassuring presence. There was a bad taste in her mouth and her hands were almost trembling with anger; she was still furious at Corrin and Xander for what they'd decided to do. It was irresponsible and selfish to put an innocent life on the line like that on purpose, and it wasn't right to force Corrin to have to make that choice in the first place.

 _It's this awful, pointless war,_ she thought, her nails digging into her palm as Corrin walked down the aisle. She looked lovely, her black hair arranged over her shoulders, a crown of white flowers on her head. The white of her dress contrasted heavily with her eyes, giving her face a strangely wild look that suited her far more than any elegant gown ever could. Azura watched as Laslow took her hand, both of them looking nervous, both of them looking a little lost.

 _I can't watch this,_ she grimaced, closing her eyes and turning away from the proceedings. She couldn't understand why Corrin was doing any of this. She couldn't even understand why it was that she chose _Laslow,_ of all people; Azura had been shaken to the core when she realized he was the father. She'd never even considered him remotely a possibility. As far as she could remember, Corrin had always despised the man, and she'd thought it was only a silly rumor when she heard they'd become friends over the last few months. She _had_ found them talking together a few times in the dining hall or on the castle grounds, but she'd assumed that it had something to do with the army, or just Corrin being too polite to brush him aside.

It had to have been a mistake of some kind. Perhaps he'd forced her, or they'd been drunk, or _something._ But the former was impossible; Laslow would have been killed, if not by Corrin's own claws, then by the law. That was the whole reason this wedding was being staged in the first place.

And Corrin, drunk? That seemed too far-fetched to believe. Almost as far-fetched as there being genuine love between the two.

The surety of the thought startled her.

_Just why am I so sure of that?_

* * *

Corrin's heart seemed to be too large for her chest. She really couldn't explain the torrent of frazzled emotion that washed over her as she stood at the altar, fingers held gently in Laslow's hands. 

She was nervous and afraid, but of what, she couldn't be sure. There were so many problems lingering on the horizon, so many dangers she'd have to navigate on her own. So much hinged on her decisions, far too much for one person to handle, and that was without taking into account her pregnancy or the difficulty of hiding it during battle. It was all she could do to focus on the present.

Laslow's grip tightened slightly on her fingers, and she realized that she had completely spaced out for a minute. She blinked, panicking, and was relieved when she saw that the priest was holding out the rings.

It was almost over now.

"Lady Corrin, if you are in agreement to accept this man as blood and kin, take this ring and seal the bond by your own hand."

She took one of the gold bands from the cushion, her mouth oddly dry as she did. The priest had phrased it as a choice, but like so many things in Corrin's life, it was always so much more complicated that that.

"As third Princess of Nohr, I..." she hesitated, the ring hovering over Laslow's finger. She wanted so much to turn and search the crowd, to see if Azura was watching.

_"Princess..."_

The word was so soft-spoken that she thought she might have imagined it. She glanced up, and his brown eyes caught hers, gentle and sad. He didn't need to say anything else for her to know that he was giving her her last window of opportunity to run.

For a moment, she almost did, her heart leaping at the adrenaline of the thought.

 _No, you're the one who wanted this, Corrin,_ she reminded herself firmly. _You're the one who asked for him. You're the one who is too selfish to let him go. You have no right to run from that now. You don't_ want _to. Azura will never turn on Kaze. You need Laslow, you can't do this alone._

She closed her eyes, gathering her strength.

"I... with this ring, I... I bind you as my kin," she finally said, slipping the band onto his ring finger.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur.

* * *

The sound of a bird bursting through the thin foliage startled him. He'd been so intent on watching the ground that Kaze had nearly forgotten he was hidden in the upper branches of a tree. He breathed slowly, trying to settle his racing heart.

 _Why am I so anxious?_ he wondered, frowning to himself as he stretched out silently on his stomach. He had to adjust his position every few minutes to avoid a cramp; if he wasn't careful, he could fall out of the tree and cause himself injury, or worse, attract unwanted attention. That in itself wasn't particularly difficult, but...

He sighed as quietly as he could.

 _I wonder how the wedding is going,_ he thought, glancing up at the sky. It was still early enough that the sun still shone, but as it was the middle of winter, it would likely grow dark soon. He wouldn't be relieved of his shift until after the sun went down.

He thought of Azura and his unease grew. She'd been keeping to herself a bit more than usual over the last few days, and she seemed upset about something. Kaze hadn't wanted to pry or to force her to talk about anything she didn't feel like sharing, but he was still concerned. He wished he could have accompanied her to the ceremony, at least.

 _Just a few more hours,_ he thought, turning back to the task at hand. He scanned the area slowly, alert for any movement or noise that was out of the ordinary. He didn't expect to find anything; weeks of surveillance hadn't turned up any spies from Hoshido _or_ Mokushu, and Hans was still being monitored within the astral plane.

But as Kaze waited out his shift, he found that something felt off, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He found no one or nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

"A toast!"

"Yes, another toast! To the commander and her husband!" shouted Arthur drunkenly. Several people cheered and raised their glasses, and Laslow groaned.

"You all are going to kill yourselves," he complained as another toast went out at the table. Half the retainers were drunk out of their minds; Odin had already slumped over in his seat and Effie was having a throwing contest with Selena at the edge of the courtyard. Corrin's maids and Jakob were having an argument and Peri was giving some frightened soldiers a very lively and gory report on all the bodies she'd mutilated.

"Don't be such a bore, it's your own wedding, darling," Princess Camilla chuckled, winking at him from Corrin's other side. "Have some fun, go dance, drink some wine!"

"I'm fine," Laslow said, wincing slightly. He remembered all too keenly what had happened the last time he'd gotten drunk at a wedding. Corrin tensed up slightly at his side and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you go dance, Camilla?" Corrin asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, you know, I think I will," her sister said cheerfully. She got up from the table and waved at the both of them. "Come join us when you're ready, won't you?"

"Of course," Corrin smiled, but Laslow thought it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly after Lady Camilla was out of hearing range.

Corrin grimaced slightly.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," she muttered in return, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

He resisted the urge to rub her back in front of everyone. "Come, let's get you some fresh air," he said instead. She nodded.

He led her through the crowd, though they were stopped a few times by soldiers wishing them well. By the time they reached the castle gate, Corrin was looking very pale.

"My apologies," he said, leading her to a small copse of trees. She shook her head, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth.

"Couldn- ugh. Couldn't be- helped," she managed to say. She took a seat on a fallen log, trying to steady her breathing. Laslow sat beside her, rubbing her back gently in silence.

"Sorry," she said once she'd managed to get the nausea under control.

"For what, princess?"

"For being so dull all afternoon," she said, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "You're not feeling your best."

"Still," she sighed, and to his surprise, she leaned against his shoulder. "I'm not usually so lethargic. I like to dance and talk too."

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'd like to have danced at my own wedding at least," she said wistfully.

"We can still dance," he said, nudging toward the music coming over the wall. "It's still evening."

"But there's so many people... It's hard to breathe and I get so tired..."

"Well... we don't have to dance in front of everyone," he said.

"That's true," she agreed. She straightened up, brushing the hair from her face nervously. The color flooded back into her face. "Um, I've never actually danced with another person before, other than Elise..."

He grinned at her. "What, have you been dancing by yourself all this time, princess?"

"Shh," she said, laughing. "It's not like we were holding balls in the Northern Fortress every week. I used to dance by myself in the hall, pretending I was at a party."

"Without music?"

She shrugged. "I imagined it."

"Did you imagine you were a terrible dancer?"

"Laslow!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he laughed. "I'm sure your imaginary partners all thought you quite the sophisticated lady."

"I'll have you know I was named Lady of the Imaginary Ball more than once."

"Oh my." He stood up, holding out a hand for her. "I'm no dashing imaginary prince, milady, but perhaps I could have the honor of this dance?"

She smiled, a real smile, her eyes soft and bright by the light of the stars.

"Just this once," she said, letting him pull her up. He showed her where to place her hands and they started turning on the spot slowly, completely out of rhythm with the music.

"I don't think this is a waltz, Laslow," she said as the sound of lively flutes reached them.

"My, you even know the difference," he grinned mischievously, and she purposefully stepped on his foot. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I'm ever _so_ clumsy."

"Ha, so I can see."

The sound of their laughter echoed slightly through the trees.

"Tell me if you need to rest," he said.

"Mm. I'm fine for now," she said softly, eyes cast low.

* * *

**It's strange, how easy it is to relax around him. Despite her guilt and her longing for Azura, he always seems to know how to ease her worries and she never seems to be able to resist playing along or laughing when he starts teasing. It's such a relief, and she's not pretending when, at the end of their starlit dance, she feels genuinely happy and warm.**

**"Shall I get you a drink, Lady Corrin?" he asks her once she lets him know she needs to rest.**

**"You don't have to call me that," she laughs. "Just Corrin is fine. And a drink would be wonderful."**

**"But no alcohol," he says sternly.**

**"Of course not."**

**"Then I'll be right back, princess," he says, bowing with a flourish. She giggles into her hand.**

**"You're such an idiot."**

**"Perhaps." He winks at her and sets off down the path, leaving her with her thoughts for a bit.**

**"It's cold," she says to herself as she leans back against a tree trunk, looking up at the stars. They're beautiful, a sea of twinkling lights on a canvas of darkness. Congregated in some places, sparse in others, but still visible if Corrin looks hard enough.**

**"Not everything is pure black and white," she mutters aloud.**

**The sound of a branch breaking makes her jump, and she turns suddenly, alert.**

**"Who's there?!"**

**"O-oh."**

**Azura is standing stock still at the edge of the trees, obviously caught off-guard.**

**"I, uhm... I'll just... go..." she says awkwardly, turning to leave.**

**Corrin doesn't stop to think.**

**"No! Don't!" she cries out, tripping over her own feet as she tries to reach out toward Azura. She only just manages to break her fall with her hands, her breathing heavy and frightened at the shock.**

_**That was close,** _ **she thinks, sighing in relief. But when she picks herself up, Azura is gone, and Corrin is all alone in the clearing, her palms stinging painfully.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling a bit with writer's block recently, so I tried changing tracks and working on CTaF for a bit.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the bittersweetness~


	17. Drums

**The drums are sounding.**

**The air thrums with it, the ground shakes with every strike. They stand abreast, side by side, a wall of human flesh, proud and strong. Many of them will bleed. Most of them will kill. Some will never come home.**

_**Stop, please, don't do this!** _

**No one seems to hear her voice. Her brothers and sisters are at the front, jaws set, their standard fluttering in the air above them. Across the field, an army stands in their way, larger and more terrifying than anything Azura has ever imagined. She thinks she can just make out Ryoma's blood-red armor, and the flash of Raijinto in the sun.  
**

_**You'll kill each other!** _ **she pleads. Xander and Camilla shake their heads, and Leo's eyes are full of hate. Elise looks lost, but she won't look at Azura either. Corrin is standing at the front of them all, sword in hand. Azura reaches for her, taking hold of Corrin's arm. Her sister merely brushes her off.**

**"You don't understand, Azura," she says, and her voice feels cold and distant. "We have to do this."**

_**Of course I know!! But you can't, please!** _

**"There's no other way," Corrin says. She raises her sword arm and shouts back at her men. "For Nohr!"  
**

**"For Nohr! For glory!" they call back to her. The cavalry and infantry surge all around them, a sudden wave of bloodlust rushing forward to meet their enemy. Above them, countless dark shapes clash in the sky, but Azura can no sooner tell pegasi and kinshi from falicorn or wyvern.  
**

_**Stop this!! No!** _

**She searches around her frantically, but Corrin and the others have vanished. It's impossible to find them in this chaos.**

_**Stop! Xander!! Camilla!! ANYONE! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! I BEG YOU!** _

**Bodies are everywhere, the smell of blood thick in the air. It's a familiar sight, but now it seems unbearable. She makes to back away, and then she sees it.  
**

**Elise, impaled on Raijinto's blade, her blonde hair stuck to her face, her eyes and mouth opened in pain and surprise. Blood is trickling down her lips, and Azura watches, completely unable to move from the shock, as Ryoma effortlessly kicks her little sister aside and pulls his blade free, uncaring. He doesn't seem to notice as Azura steps forward shakily, falling at Elise's side and taking the poor girl's hand. It's already turning cold and clammy, and those lovely amethyst eyes will never light up with glee again.**

**_Gods, was there truly no other way?!_ she asks herself, clutching Elise's hand and pressing it to her own heart. She sobs, feeling as though she's the one who's been cut down, but there is no time to mourn. The air is suddenly rent by the furious, wounded roars of a dragon in the distance. It's a horrible, heartbreaking sound, like her soul is being torn apart.**

**_No... No!! Not Corrin!! Don't take her from me, please!! I can't lose anyone else, I can't lose her!_ **

**She's somehow back on her feet, sprinting through the battle, but though the sound is everywhere, she can't find Corrin. Fear pounds through her blood with every strike of the drums, and she doesn't know how many more there will be before Corrin's heart is stopped.  
**

**"CORRIN! _CORRIN!!"_ she screams, tripping as she bounds through the endless fighting.  _"I can't lose you, I won't! We need you, Corrin! I NEED YOU!_ _COME BACK, PLEASE! COME BACK!"_**

**She falls, and suddenly all her strength seems to abandon her. She can't move, she can barely even open her eyes.  
**

_**Corrin...** _

**She wakes bathed in sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
**

* * *

Kaze heard the muffled cries and for a moment, he thought it was an animal outside their window. It was only when she hiccuped that he realized it was Azura, and he turned over in bed immediately.

"Azura, what's wrong?" he asked, worried, reaching to take her face in his hands. She shook her head, trying to force a smile but failing miserably.

"It... It's nothing," she muttered, her fingers clasped over his. "It's just a nightmare, I'm fine..."

But he could tell she was lying.

"Come here," he said gently, pulling her into his arms and pressing his nose into her hair. "It isn't real, you're safe; we're all safe."

She sniffled into his shoulder, and he was shocked to find that she was trembling. He'd never seen Azura so shaken.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, a little awkwardly. She immediately shook her head, her face still hidden.

"No, I... I just need a minute," she said thickly. He gave a resigned sigh and stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Whatever you need, love," he said. He could guess the reason for her tears; in a week's time, the Nohrian army would be breaking camp and resuming the march to Mokushu. Azura wouldn't be coming, but somehow that only seemed to make her more anxious as each day passed. Kaze wished he could stay behind to keep her company, but his experience and skills were indispensable to the campaign.

"Everything will be fine," he muttered into her ear, hoping against hope that his words wouldn't become a lie.

* * *

"Laslow..."

He was still half-asleep, but he managed to give a groggy reply.

"Hmm? What is it?" he yawned. Corrin tugged at his arm.

"I want meat," she said. Laslow opened one eye to look at her incredulously. She was sitting up, her hair cascading over her bare shoulders, her red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Princess, do you know what time it is?" he asked, glancing at the window behind their bed. The sky was still pitch black.

"I know, but I really need meat," she insisted, her voice petulant. "Please, Laslow?"

He groaned.

"It has to be right now?" he asked.

"Mm."

"Okay, okay," he sighed, pulling the sheets back. "I'm up."

It took him a few minutes or so to stretch the sleepiness out of his limbs, Corrin rummaging at the foot of the bed for something.

"Here," she said, handing him the same shirt and trousers he'd discarded before bed. He sighed.

"Really? Can't I just find something clean to-" He stopped at the look on her face, desperate and wild. Her eyes seemed to be glowering with need, and he realized it was probably dangerous to delay any further. He took the clothes and began to pull them on.

Once he was dressed, he found his bow and quiver next to Corrin's sword and slung it over his back. There was no way there was anyone in the kitchen at this hour, and besides, he'd realized that his wife liked her meat fresh. It seemed the further her pregnancy progressed, the more dragonish her habits became.

"Preferences?" he asked as he made for the door. Corrin followed, a bedsheet thrown over her shoulders.

"Whatever is easier to find," she said, and her voice seemed to have regained that soft, kind quality he loved so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She made a noise, like a purr or a hum, as she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling against his skin. He chuckled.

"You're like a cat," he teased, running his fingers through her hair. "Will you miss me, princess?"

"Not on your life," she said, pushing away playfully. "I'll just miss having something warm to sleep next to."

"I am wounded, Corrin," he said dramatically as he pulled the door open. "I hope I am felled by the most dangerous creature in the woods and feasted on by rabbits, for I will never recover from this slight."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, pushing him into the hall.

"Wait, wait!" he cried, grabbing onto the door frame for a hold. She hesitated. "If anything happens, call for Felicia or Flora," he said sternly, his voice low as he turned to face her.

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper, glancing nervously at both ends of the corridor for eavesdroppers. "But..."

"Promise me," he insisted. "Keeping the secret doesn't mean anything if you get hurt or die." The winter was drawing to a close, and already Corrin's stomach was showing a certain roundness. She'd been taking care to wear loose clothes or thick coats to hide it, but it couldn't stay hidden forever, especially not now that the war loomed nearer by the day. Her retainers would need to be told before then, but Corrin seemed to dread having to explain that she meant to go into battle regardless.

"You worry too much," she said evasively. "Nothing is going to happen-"

_"Corrin."_

She sighed, suddenly looking tired.

"Fine," she said. "I promise."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll be right back," he murmured.

"You're just delaying now," she frowned. Laslow chuckled.

"Fine, fine, I'm off." He turned off down the corridor. Just as he reached the staircase, he heard a loud hissing behind him.

"Laslow! Be careful out there!"

He caught a glimpse of red eyes watching warily as he waved and then they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kaze fell asleep quickly, but Azura found that sleep eluded her for the rest of the night. She twisted and turned uncomfortably in her bed until she finally gave up and got up as quietly as she could. Grabbing her warmest coat and a pair of boots, she left the room in silence, closing the door behind her. The corridors were empty; it was still dark out, and Azura didn't expect to find anyone else awake at that hour. She ignored the cold stone on her bare feet as she made her way downstairs, pulling her coat over her shoulders as she went.

It wasn't until she reached the first floor landing that she realized she didn't have any particular destination in mind. She hesitated, her hand on the balustrade.

 _The woods,_ she decided. They would be quiet and deserted, perfect for singing, or at the very least, to contemplate things in peace.

She sat on the stairs to pull on her boots. She rarely wore closed shoes, but she was too cautious to risk catching cold just now. Once they were laced, she pulled herself up gingerly by the railing and slipped out the castle doors, silently and carefully pushing them closed behind her.

There was fresh powder on the ground, but the sky was clear. The stars shone brightly, the moon casting a pale, white light over everything. A gentle wind blew through the trees, cold and invigorating. If Azura closed her eyes, she could almost imagine it was the sound of waves on a lake or by the sea, and the thought brought her much needed inner peace.

She hardly noticed when she started to hum as she made her way through the courtyard. Silence had always been her constant companion, and though it could be lonely, it also managed to give her a space in which to be herself.

"Azura?"

The voice startled her, making her jump. She turned, looking for the speaker, but there was no one around.

"Who's there?!" she called, anxious.

"Up here!"

The shadows at Azura's feet flickered, and she realized there was someone on the castle wall behind her. The light of the moon cast the person's face in shadow, but she could recognize the long black hair and the fiery red eyes anywhere.

"Co-Corrin?! What are you doing there?!" she asked.

"Oh... nothing really," Corrin called back. "Uhm, Azura... Are... are we on speaking terms again?"

Azura winced. She'd momentarily forgotten that she was angry at her sister; they hadn't spoken in nearly two months.

"I... I suppose so," she mumbled, but Corrin seemed to have heard.

"In that case... would you... like to join me for a bit?" she asked, uncertain.

"Uhm, how?"

"Oh, there's a staircase along the wall... I could fly you up though, if you prefer?"

"The staircase will be fine, I suppose."

It took her a few minutes to find the stairs and another few to climb it. There was a lot of ice and she had to be careful not to slip. Corrin was waiting for her at the top, and she grasped her arm to pull her up the last few steps.

"There," she said, and Azura was surprised to see that her cheeks were red. She didn't think that sort of exertion enough to tire Corrin, but then again...

 _She's also expecting a child,_ Azura reminded herself, glancing down at Corrin's abdomen. Her cloak was far too thick to see beneath it.

"You can sit on the ramparts if you like, or just stand," she said, a little awkwardly. She didn't seem to know what to do now that Azura had actually accepted her invitation.

"It's... rather high up, isn't it?" Azura said as she looked over the battlements. She wasn't afraid of heights, but recently they'd been making her dizzy and nauseous.

"Is it?" Corrin asked, glancing down. "I hadn't thought about it..."

In the end they sat side by side on the wall, Corrin with her feet dangling over the edge and Azura with her back in the opposite direction. Neither of them said anything for some time.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Corrin finally managed.

"Mm, I suppose it has..."

"Azura... Listen... I'm not sure what it is that upset you... No, well, I suppose that's a lie," she said, her hands twisting in her lap. "You have every right to be mad at me, after being so careless and... all of... this..." She pressed a hand to her stomach, her expression pained.

"Corrin..."

"I wanted to apologize for that. I never meant for this to happen; I must be a disappointment to you..."

Azura sighed.

"No, you're not," she said tiredly. "I just... I just don't understand. You always hated Laslow, you always said he was a fop and untrustworthy, so I don't understand how you ended up like this..."

"I see."

There was an edge to her voice, but Azura wasn't sure she was hearing correctly.

"I... I didn't mean to be rude or anything," she amended hastily. "I just can't see why-"

"Can't see? Or won't see?" Corrin said suddenly, and her eyes turned on Azura with sudden force, startling her. They were dangerous, wild.

"Corrin...?" she asked, suddenly afraid.

"How many times, Azura? How many times do you think I sought you out? Not just now, not just these last few weeks. I've always wanted to share things with you, I've always loved spending time with you. I'm not the one who pulled away," she said accusingly.

"I... I didn't..."

"Tell me, Azura, what's Elise's favorite color? What is Leo afraid of? Who does Xander fancy?" she asked fiercely.

"I don't know!"

"Of course not! When have you spent more than an hour in any of their company?! When have you actually _tried_ to be a part of this family?!"

"Corrin, you're frightening me!" she cried.

"I'm sure that any time you've spent with us has all been because _we're_ interested in getting to know _you,"_ Corrin continued, unfazed. "All you ever do is distance yourself from us! How can you possibly understand what happened between me and Laslow when you've never asked?! How can you _possibly_ know what I feel if all you ever see is Kaze?! _Tell me, Azura!"_ she cried, and Azura was shocked to see tears fall into Corrin's lap, her knuckles white as she gripped the wall with her nails.

"I... I don't..." she floundered, completely at a loss.

"Do you even have any idea why I'm here tonight?! Do you understand even a _little_ of what's happening to me?! Of why I have no choice but to go to war even though my heart and my body are _screaming_ at me to run?! _Have you ever tried?!"_

"Of course I have!" Azura said, and she flung her arms around Corrin's shoulders instinctively. This was nothing like the motherly kindness she'd shown when Corrin had realized she was pregnant; this was something done for Azura's own sake, because she suddenly found she couldn't take it, she couldn't stand seeing this woman cry her soul out, especially not when everything she said rang true.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Corrin," she sobbed, unable to hold back her own tears. "I didn't mean to, I thought... I thought it was for the best, not to get too close to you or the others... I thought I was protecting you, but I didn't realize that I was only hurting you!"

" _Of course_ you were hurting us! _Of course_ it hurt me! I thought we were in this _together!_ I... I've missed you, more than I can bear," Corrin wailed, her hands clinging to Azura's arms.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry," she said. It seemed like an eternity before they were ready to let go, and when they did, Corrin was the first to wipe her tears.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away, ashamed. "I... I lost myself for a bit..."

"No, don't apologize," Azura said, staring down into her lap. "You were right... About all of it. I was angry because I thought you were being irresponsible and foolish, but... I never asked you how you felt about any of it. That was my own fault."

"Even so, I shouldn't have shouted," Corrin groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Forgive me, I'm... not quite myself right now."

"What do you mean?"

Corrin grimaced at her slightly.

"Well... I wouldn't know how to explain it, really... Ever since Laslow and I... Uhm, that is to say..." Her face burned, and Azura understood.

"Oh, the baby?"

Corrin nodded weakly.

"Y-yes, ever since, I've been a little... off."

"I think that happens with all of us," Azura said, giving her a rather weary smile. But Corrin shook her head.

"No, mine is a bit..." She stopped suddenly, her shoulders rigid. "Azura, how long have we been here?"

"Huh? Oh, perhaps an hour or two...?"

Corrin suddenly got to her feet, scanning the horizon warily.

"No, something is wrong," she said, and she made a strange sort of gesture, as if she were trying to catch a scent.

"Corrin?" Azura asked, confused.

Corrin turned toward her swiftly, pulling her cloak aside.

"Azura, I need you to go back to the castle and tell Xander that I'm going outside the plane. If I'm not back in ten minutes... tell him to prepare to march out."

"What?! Why?!"

"The reason I was waiting here," she said as she dropped the cloak on the parapet. "Laslow went out earlier because I asked him to, but he was taking a long time, so I came out to wait for him. But if it's been as long as you say, he should have been back by now."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, something isn't right. I can feel it," she said, and her hand seemed to twitch. "Please, call Xander. And... I'm sorry."

She gave Azura a pained smile before a pair of leathery wings sprouted from her back and she leapt from the ramparts. It took her moments for the full transformation to take hold and then a dragon was bounding across the river, noble and proud. But as Azura watched her go, she thought it was a little strange, how lonely it looked under the light of the stars.

* * *

**The pain in his shoulder is searing hot. He leans against a tree for a moment, feeling for the object that's lodged in his flesh. He feels iron, and grimaces.  
**

_**At least it's not an arrowhead,** _ **he thinks as he steels himself to pull it out. _Naga, grant me strength._**

**With a grunt and a hiss, he manages to yank it free, his shoulder throbbing painfully. It is usually better to leave an arrow or knife in, to prevent excessive bleeding, but Laslow's only weapon at the moment is a bow, and he can't pull the string with a knife in his arm.**

_**Gods, this takes me back,** _ **he thinks, fighting the mad urge to laugh as he leans back against the tree for a brief respite. He can't stay here for too long; he's left a bloody trail and they'll find him far faster than he'd like.**

**"I... I have to... lead them... away," he mutters as he forces himself to keep moving. He's going to die here tonight, he has no illusions about that. But as long as he can fool them, as long as he can lead them as far from the entry point as he can, it will give Corrin and the others time to muster up their forces.**

_**Sorry, princess,** _ **he thinks as he stumbles through the undergrowth, his arm trembling with his bow in hand. He can't see clearly, and he's sure he can hear the noise of someone approaching. _I wasn't able to stay by your side after all._**

**It feels like there's fire in his veins, and his eyes flicker uncertainly as he falls to the ground.**

**As the darkness closes in, he thinks he hears the furious roar of a dragon nearby, and his heart can't help but beat a little faster, pounding the poison through him steadily like the beat of a drum.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing FE Echoes gave me the inspiration for a quick update. Leave me your thoughts, and as always I hope you'll enjoy it!


	18. Bloodloss

**The smell of blood is thick in the air.**

**For a sickening moment, Corrin is overcome by a visceral, instinctual hunger; she knows that the blood is human, and she has never, nor would she ever, eat human flesh, but her need for meat is so overwhelming that it makes her dizzy.**

_**Focus,** _ **she reminds herself firmly, and the moment passes, her human disgust and fear prevailing over the dragon's needs.**

**She surveys the woods in absolute silence, listening, sensing. She can smell Laslow, but it's mixed with several other scents she's less intimately familiar with.**

_**Friend or foe?** _ **she wonders, but only for a second. Her priority is finding her mate first.**

**Her talons dig into the dirt anxiously as she tries to sense his position. He's moved quite a bit, and she's sure he's lost blood along the way. Its smell is like a beacon to her, but at the moment it's confusing her.**

_**Calm down, you know his scent better than anyone,** _ **she thinks, and a moment later she has it. But it's mingled with the scent of a stranger, more than one, and she realizes that wherever he is, his enemy is close.**

**She surrenders to her instincts as she hurries through the snow and trees; one minute half-gliding through a clearing, the next pounding through the forest on human feet. The changes are seamless, thoughtless, whatever will allow her to get to him faster.**

**Someone is in her way. She vaguely recognizes a somewhat familiar scent, but it's the drawn bow in the man's hands that catches her attention.**

**"No!" she cries, leaping forward in anger. She could have sworn she was just in her human form, but it's a dragons claws that are pinning him down now, her fangs bared. The stranger stares up at her in horror, too shocked to cry out.**

_**A ninja,** _ **she thinks, but that thought is immediately replaced by fury. The man smells like Laslow's blood, and someone else's.**

**Without bothering to question him, she tears into his neck and tosses his body aside like a doll. She doesn't care if it's a Mokushujin or a Hoshidan ninja. Whoever they are, they are no friends of Nohr, and she is too upset to regret the spilled blood.**

* * *

"Xander! Brother! Please, wake up!"

She pounded on the door with all her might, frantic, but it still took a few minutes for Prince Xander to answer.

"Azura?" he asked, stifling a yawn. His hair was disheveled, his eyes tired. "What in the world is the matter?"

"It's Corrin!" she cried. "She's left, and-"

"What?!" he demanded, suddenly alert. "What do you mean she's left?!"

"She left the astral plane! She said if she wasn't back in ten minutes-"

"Azura, slow down!" he said, taking hold of her shoulders. "Breathe, and explain what happened and why."

She did as he asked, but it was difficult.

"Corrin left to find Laslow," she began. "She said he went out on an errand and never came back."

"An errand?"

"I don't know what it was," she said, shaking her head. "All I know is that Corrin was waiting for him, but when he didn't return, she told me to find you and to prepare the army if she didn't return in ten minutes."

"She... _She went alone?!"_ Xander shouted, and Azura couldn't blame him for the anger in his tone.

"Yes! We have to hurry! If she's right, she's fighting by herself out there!"

Xander didn't dawdle for a moment longer.

"Peri!" he shouted down the hall. The retainer peeked her head out of her door within seconds.

"Yes, milord?" she asked, sleepy but obviously trying to look alert.

"Sound the alarm, we're deploying this instant!"

"Yes, sir!" Still in her bedclothes, she rushed off down the hall to alert Prince Leo and Princess Camilla.

"Azura, go get Kaze," Xander said as he turned away from the door.

"Y-yes," she said, dread pounding in her ears as she threw herself down the corridor.

* * *

She had no idea how many men she killed. It could have been two, but it just as easily could have been ten. All she knew was that time was of the essence; there was far too much blood for second thoughts. She sensed that there were more ninja, hidden in the trees, but they didn't seem to have been counting on her appearance. Once she'd killed a fair number of them and they'd failed to so much as scratch her armor, they began to flee, and Corrin put them from her mind entirely.

"Laslow!" she cried as her scales fell away. He was lying on the ground, cheek pressed to the dirt, blood flowing freely from a deep wound in his shoulder. "Dear gods, _gods!"_ she said in a horrified whisper as she knelt at his side and tried to staunch the bleeding. He was unconscious, but still breathing, his bow still clutched in one pale hand. Hands trembling, she pulled the torn fabric of his shirt from the wound and nearly hissed. The skin around it was oddly discolored, and the blood smelled strange, tainted.

 _Poison,_ she realized, her heart nearly stopping. Even if she managed to stop the bleeding, there was no way to know how long the poison had been in his system, and therefore no way to be sure how much time he had left. Still, she had to try _something._

"Please don't die," she begged, throwing her hair over her shoulder and pressing her mouth to the wound.

It was not the first time she'd tasted Laslow's blood, but never had it felt so _wrong_ as it did now. She had to fight the urge to vomit with each mouthful she took and spat, painfully aware that each time she was depriving him of precious lifeblood.

 _How much has he lost now?!_ she asked herself as she coughed violently a few minutes later, trying to clear her mouth of the awful taste. No matter how much she siphoned, it never seemed to taste right, and he was looking paler by the second. She raised a trembling hand to his throat; his heart still beat, but she couldn't say for how much longer.

"Just- Just one more, you'll be alright, I promise," she said shakily. Regardless of whether the next mouthful was still laced with poison, she would have to bind him up and take him back to the astral plane or risk killing him herself.

* * *

Kaze didn't need superhuman instincts to know that something was horribly wrong. A guard should have been the first to meet the small platoon of soldiers as they were magicked out of the fortress, but there was no one in the immediate area. It was also oddly quiet, and Kaze felt his hair standing on end.

"Who was supposed to be on guard duty?" Xander demanded, his blade drawn.

"Beruka," Camilla said. She glanced around the trees, obviously searching for her retainer. Kaze had rarely seen the eldest princess so unnerved.

"You there, take a few men and search the area for Beruka," Xander ordered one of the captains. "The rest of you are to search for Corrin and her husband. If you find them, send a messenger. And take care to remain as inconspicuous as possible."

"Yes, sir." Most of the men dispersed into the woods, leaving only Xander, Camilla, Selena, and Kaze in the clearing.

"Selena, come, we're joining the search for Beruka," Camilla said, and Kaze distinctly saw Selena waver.

"M-milady, I..." she stammered, uncertain.

"Are you questioning my order, Selena?!" Camilla barked. Selena froze, eyes wide and hurt.

"N-no, milady, I just... Laslow is..." she said. She only wore one piercing, a silver earring on her left ear, and she clutched it fearfully in her fingers.

Camilla suddenly seemed to regret raising her tone. "Oh, darling, I forgot..." she said, hesitating. "If... if you prefer, you may search for Laslow instead..."

Selena glanced toward the woods on the right, a frightened sort of longing in her expression.

"N... no," she finally said, setting her teeth. "It's my sworn duty to protect you, Lady Camilla. Especially if Beruka is missing."

Camilla pulled the girl into an embrace.

"Thank you, Selena," she said, and Kaze looked away, aware that it was a private moment.

"Milord," he said, turning to Xander. "Shall I accompany you? Or should I join the search?"

"I think my sister would be very upset to find out we didn't put your abilities to their most efficient use. She's furious enough to have been left behind."

"It was for her safety," Kaze said stiffly. His cheek still burned from where Azura had slapped him when he insisted she stay home. It was only when Xander ordered her to remain that she gave in, though she was understandably surly afterward. "It couldn't be helped. She's too far along now to risk danger like this."

"Hmm," Xander mused. "Best find Corrin quickly then," he muttered to himself. Kaze had no idea what he meant by it.

* * *

"Milady, perhaps you should rest-"

"How can I rest at a time like this?!" Azura shouted, pacing back and forth just outside the fortress gate. Mozu and Lilith watched her go, weary and concerned.

"I'm sure Laslow is doin' fine, milady," Mozu ventured slowly. "It's bad for your health, standin' round in this cold. Why dont'cha join Lady Elise 'n Lord Leo in the mess hall instead?"

"I can't sit still," Azura snapped, hugging herself tightly as she walked.

"They may take quite some time to return," Lilith said, curled up in the snow like a cat, her orb nestled against her side. Her golden eyes followed Azura's progress carefully. "Pacing can be done indoors, milady."

Azura made an irritated noise, disregarding the sensibility of Lilith's words. No one seemed to understand the danger. Everyone was worried about Laslow, but it was Corrin that Azura needed to see home and safe. She had a terrible, awful premonition burning in the pit of her stomach, like death itself was standing at her shoulder.

* * *

They didn't need to search long. She was found with Laslow's body slumped over her shoulder, trying to get to safety.

"He's been poisoned," she said hoarsely as the men hurried forward to take him from her. "I tried to get it out of his bloodstream, but-"

Kaze felt a shiver run down his spine as he took in her words. She hardly resembled the Princess Corrin he'd known as a child, much less the young woman leading the army. Her skin was pale as snow, her husband's blood smeared across her face like some ghastly demon from Hoshidan folklore. When she spoke, her teeth shone red in the moonlight streaming through the trees.

"How long since it was administered?" he asked, finally coming back to his senses. She shook her head frantically.

"I don't know, _I don't know_!" she said. "I can hear his heart beating still, but his blood tastes _wrong!"_ she cried suddenly, trying to cleanse her tongue of the flavor on her sleeve. Tears of frustration and fear were gathered in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't seem to be entirely lucid anymore. "It's wrong! I have to clean it, I have to-!"

"Lady Corrin!" Kaze barked, taking her shoulders. "Did you ingest any of the poison?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE TO HELP, _I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"_ she cried, struggling to free herself.

He closed his eyes.

"Forgive me for this, milady," he grimaced, giving the back of her neck a quick jab. She fell over unconscious almost immediately, and Kaze let her down to the ground gently.

He pressed a hand to her forehead; just as he'd feared, he felt the heat of a fever. He didn't know if it was a sign of poisoning or of stress, but Kaze couldn't afford to wait to find out.

"Take them both to the fortress, quickly!" he ordered. As they were both carried away, Kaze scanned the woods behind them. He was sure he'd felt someone watching him, but their presence had vanished as soon as it arrived.

* * *

**Azura is still waiting when they start coming back. She hurries toward the group, but they push her aside urgently, and she only just manages to catch a glimpse of Corrin being carried on Effie's back, unconscious and covered in blood.  
**

**"Corrin!" she cries, terrified, but they won't let her through.**

**"Azura, let them pass!" Xander orders, and Azura has no choice but to step aside.**

**"What happened?!" she asks, grabbing his arm.**

**"They were attacked," he says, his mouth a thin, grim line. "Beruka is dead. Another guard was found murdered along with her."**

**Behind him, she's vaguely aware of Camilla and Selena, red eyed and tear-streaked.**

**"And Corrin?!" she asks.**

**"Alive, but possibly poisoned. She tried to suck the poison out of Laslow's wound by herself. Kaze says she is unstable, but he doesn't know if it's shock or the poison."**

**Azura nearly pierces Xander's skin with her nails.**

**"Will she be alright?!" she asks meaningfully, desperately. Even if she survives poisoning, there's no guarantee her child will, and a miscarriage in a weakened condition only raises the risk that Corrin won't live to see daylight.**

**Xander seems to deflate somewhat under her frantic gaze.**

**"I don't know, little princess. I just don't know. Both Laslow and Corrin are in the hands of the gods now."**

**But Azura knows better than to trust in gods.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just lying here like a half-dead potato.


	19. Kin and Kind

**"Did we find the weapon near the bodies?!" Kaze shouts, ripping the remains of Laslow's shirt away as soon as they've carried him and Princess Corrin to the infirmary. The wound is ugly and raw, but it isn't bleeding nearly as much as it should, perhaps thanks to Lady Corrin's attention.**

**"Yes, sir!" someone shouts, and there's a frantic shuffle as the small knife is passed up to Kaze. He reaches to accept it from Keaton and freezes. He's seen knives exactly like this one hundreds, perhaps thousands, of times. He doesn't need to examine it to realize what it means, but he doesn't have the time to worry about it. He takes the knife and licks the edge carefully, trying to discern the poison beneath the blood.**

_**Hoshidan plum,** _ **he recognizes, careful to spit as much of the substance out as possible. "Get me a general antidote and whatever medicinal herbs we have in stock," he orders as he rolls up his sleeves. As someone hurries off to do as he asks, he takes a quick look at the next bed over, where Corrin has been laid out unconscious. Her breathing seems labored and her face is shining with sweat, but her condition seems stable enough for the time being. It's Laslow who needs his attention now. He presses his ear to the man's chest, listening hard for the sound of a heartbeat.**

 _**Much too slow,** _ **he grimaces.**

**"And get a healer in here, quickly. Before he dies of bloodloss."**

* * *

Dawn seemed to have forsaken the fortress. It seemed like hours that the Nohrian siblings spent waiting for news from the infirmary, huddled together in the mess hall like lost children.

"Xander..." Elise said quietly, tugging at her brother's cloak. "Are... are Corrin and brother-in-law going to die?" she asked, her voice meek and frightened.

"Of course they aren't!" Leo shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Don't ask stuff like that!"

Elise sniffled, turning to Camilla for comfort, but the eldest princess was hardly present at all. The loss of her retainer, coupled with Corrin's condition, seemed to have knocked the fire from her heart. She stared blankly at nothing, hearing nothing, the tears long dry on her cheeks. Selena was not at her side. She and Odin had instead retreated to a corner of the room, away from the others, huddled together with their arms around each other's necks. Azura couldn't tell if they were crying, praying, or merely holding on for support; perhaps it was a bit of each.

Everyone in the room looked exhausted. Mozu had buried her face in her arms, while Effie and Arthur were having a quiet discussion at the other end of the table. Peri seemed at a loss by herself, and even Niles didn't seem to be in the mood to get on anyone's nerves. Only Corrin's retainers and Kaze were missing, all four of them assisting in the infirmary. And of course, Beruka.

Azura couldn't understand how someone so careful could die, just like that. Her body had been found discarded by a tree a ways off from the point, a single arrow through her throat. Her partner on the watch had been stabbed in the lung and dumped unceremoniously over her. Xander had quietly said they would hold a funeral for them both as soon as they were sure no one else had to be buried along with them.

The clock in the mess hall continued to tick on ominously.

She would have gone mad with grief and worry, had it not been for the presence of her family. Azura had never truly felt like a Nohrian princess, not even as a child. But now, seated with her brothers and sisters in quiet prayer, she realized that Corrin had had the truth of it. The only person who had been unwilling to have her join the family was herself.

Guilt made her hesitate, but she reached for Elise's hand, trying to be the elder sister the girl needed. The youngest princess took it easily, thoughtlessly, and Azura's heart ached.

She couldn't help it; she broke down into sobs, her shoulders heaving, and without a word, Xander wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. Across the table, Elise reached for Leo's hand, and Leo sighed, his face slightly red as he coaxed Camilla into his arms, stroking her hair gently.

"Everything will be alright," he said, and all five of them nodded slowly at the words, wanting to believe them.

For the first time, Azura truly thought herself a part of something greater than herself. Blood and background didn't matter. They were all connected, all bound together by more than parentage and circumstance.  _A family,_ she thought as she cried.  _This is my family._

They had always been there for her; they had merely been waiting for Azura to make the first move.

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"Better, her heart rate is finally coming down."

The words seemed strange, the voices far off. Corrin tried to open her eyes to see what was going on, but she found that her eyelids were heavy and her body didn't seem to want to listen to her.

 _Where am I?_ she thought groggily, but still she couldn't move.

Someone touched her face and moved her head a bit. She groaned in pain; her neck was incredibly stiff.

"Lady Corrin? Can you hear me?"

The voice was familiar, but she didn't have the strength to respond.

"Is she alright?" someone asked worriedly. Corrin thought it sounded awfully like Felicia.

"She's conscious, I think," the first voice noted. "It'll be a side effect of the antidote. Her muscle and nerve responses will be a little slow until it wears off."

"Thank the gods," Felicia sighed.

"Felicia, focus," someone rebuked. "We have to keep him cool!"

"R-right!"

It was a few minutes before she was finally able to blink her eyes open.

"Kaze! She's awake!" a man cried, and Corrin had a glimpse of Jakob's face before he ran off. A second later Kaze was there, looking tired and worn.

"Don't push yourself, milady," he warned as she tried to speak and found her tongue too thick and dry to move. "You'll be fine, but you need to let your body absorb the antidote first."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she had no idea how to convey that when she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"He's bleeding again! Jakob, your stave!" someone shouted, and both Kaze and Jakob hurried from her side. She lost consciousness again a minute later.

* * *

_"Inigo, what happened?!"_

_He was five years old, his clothes ripped up, his arms and face covered in scratches and bruises as he cried. Severa stood at his side, just as worse for wear, angry tears in her eyes._

_"They- They...! Wahhh!" he wailed, clutching at his mother's clothes._

_"Stop crying!" Selena insisted in fury as Olivia bent down to look over her son._

_"Who did this to you?!" she asked, horrified at the marks on his face. Inigo was too distraught to reply._

_"Some boys from town," Severa explained for him, rubbing her bloodied cheek. "They made fun of him."  
_

_Olivia turned her attention to Severa's wounds. "Oh, these look terrible... Did you jump in to help, Severa?"_

_"Of course, I'm a knight," Severa said proudly through a busted lip. "Inigo is so useless, I had to do_ something."

 _"Poor things," Olivia muttered, stroking the tears away from Inigo's face. "_ _Come on, I'll get you both patched up." She offered a hand to each of them.  
_

_"Don't cry anymore, Inigo!" Severa commanded, and Inigo whimpered at her tone. "I'm gonna ask Mommy to kill all of 'em, just watch!"_

_"Severa!" Olivia cried, shocked. "Don't say things like that!" As soon as she turned away, Inigo glanced at Severa and mouthed at her silently.  
_

_Promise?_

_She nodded solemnly and Inigo sniffled, certain that she would keep her word. Severa never lied, not to him.  
_

* * *

"Corrin!"

She winced at the shout, but it was nothing compared to the sudden shock of Elise's weight as she threw herself at her.

"Ow!"

"Elise! For gods' sake, be careful!" Azura cried, and Corrin felt a wave of relief as her younger sister was pulled away. She smiled tiredly up at them all, each of her siblings minus Camilla crowded around her bed.

"How are you doing, sister?" Leo asked, taking a seat at Corrin's side.

"Alright," she assured him. "I wasn't badly poisoned, so I'm told."

"You have a high tolerance," Kaze said as he set down a bowl of broth at her table. He had dark circles under his eyes and his voice sounded cracked; since he was the only authority on ninja poisons and medicine in the entire army, he'd been working nonstop since they'd returned to the fortress. "You were lucky, milady."

"Ye- yes," she said softly. She didn't need to be told to understand how close she'd come to losing her child. She knew the child had made it, or the dragon in her blood wouldn't have been so at ease, but it was only by some miracle of the gods that they'd both managed to come out relatively unscathed. After all, neither Kaze nor any of the healers had had any idea that they were saving more than one life.

"It's best you rest for a few days now," Xander said meaningfully, standing behind Leo.

"But Xander, what about the ambush? Surely there are troops nearby; ninja wouldn't attack us like this on their own."

"We've already sent scouts," he said. "We're preparing to strike back as soon as they return."

"Then I have to-!"

"No," he replied firmly, his eyes glinting. "We'll take care of the war for the time being. You may join us when you've recovered your strength."

Corrin sighed. Her brother had a point, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Very well. I'll stay and tend to Laslow," she said softly. She glanced at the bed next to hers sadly. He was alive, but he'd lost so much blood that it had been a close call. Felicia and Flora were taking turns keeping his fever down and trying to mend as much damage as they could through magic, but Kaze had warned Corrin that it was unlikely he would ever be able to use his arm properly again. The knife had torn through too many ligaments in his shoulder, and he would be in a lot of pain when he finally woke.

"That seems for the best," Xander said, and Corrin tore her eyes away from Laslow's battered body.

"I'll be coming back once I've recovered," she said sharply, and Xander gave a small tight-lipped nod.

"Of course," he said stiffly. "We couldn't win this war without you, little princess."

The topic, as anyone could tell from Corrin and Xander's expressions, was clearly dropped.

* * *

"Azura?"

Kaze listened for the sound of her voice as he closed the door to their quarters behind him. A light was flickering from their bedroom, but there was no reply.

 _Perhaps she's fallen asleep,_ he thought as he quietly poured himself a glass of water. After forty eight hellish hours, Laslow had finally stabilized enough to allow the medics and healers to rest.

 _If only we could have saved the others too..._ His thoughts flashed back to corpses of Beruka and the other guard, to the torn flesh and the sickly sweet taste on the knife. Hoshidan plum wasn't a rare poison, but it was strong; the others would have died even if they hadn't been instantly killed. Laslow had been lucky that Lady Corrin had tried to treat him, though the blood loss had been nearly as dangerous as the poison in the end.

His grip on the glass tightened slightly.

The poison wasn't rare, no, but the knife... That was unique. There was only one ninja clan that engraved their knives in that particular fashion.

 _Perhaps I should have told Lord Xander,_ he grimaced. He wasn't sure what had made him hesitate; it was important information that concerned the safety of everyone in the army, but Kaze didn't want to point blame when he wasn't certain. The knife could have been stolen or bought, and Nohr and Hoshido were quick to hate each other on the smallest offenses. If he was wrong, peace might become an unattainable dream. They had, after all, targeted Lady Corrin's husband and Lady Camilla's retainer. Someone would have to pay. And if the blame of that went to the clan...

He sighed. He just couldn't take that risk, not while there was any doubt.

He put the glass down and made his way to the bedroom. To his surprise, Azura was still awake, sitting in the window alcove and staring out at the crescent moon.

"Azura?"

She didn't reply. She was completely still, her eyes unfocused. Her hair tumbled over the cushions, a river of blue silk on the red satin. It was only when he stepped closer that she gave a small start and realized he was there.

"Kaze, you startled me!" she said.

"I've been here for a while," he said, giving her a small, timid smile. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms when he left, and they'd had precious little time to speak since.

"Oh," she said simply. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Forgive me," he said, sitting on the bed. "I was out of line, ordering you to stay. You are my liege, not the other way around."

To his surprise, she laughed.

"Have you been worrying about that this whole time?" she asked. "I'm not upset anymore. You were right; I'm in no condition to fight now."

"Well, I just thought, since you slapped me..." he winced. Her expression softened.

"I wasn't thinking straight," she said, clasping the fabric over her belly. "I was just... afraid."

She let the words hang in the air, as if she were ashamed to admit it.

"That's natural," he said gently. "Your sister and Laslow were in danger. You were worried for them."

"Yes, but..." she stopped, biting her lip. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense, Kaze."

"What doesn't?"

She held his gaze, and Kaze got the impression that she was thinking hard.

"It's not my place to say," she finally sighed.

"I see."

"I'm just... I'm worried for Corrin. I have a terrible feeling, like she's going to leave me behind somehow... I hate it. It unsettles me to my very core." She shivered slightly, and Kaze noted that her hand was clenching her nightgown so hard that the knuckles were turning white.

"Azura..." he said, getting up and prying her fingers gently open. "That's okay. We're at war. It's only normal to feel afraid that our loved ones will get hurt."

"But this is different," she insisted, looking up at him. "I don't worry about Xander and the others like this!"

"Well, you and Lady Corrin are close, aren't you?"

Azura suddenly turned away, her eyes full of guilt.

"We were, once. But I've been so preoccupied with other things..."

He stroked the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"If you miss her, you need only speak to her more often, love."

She smiled at him bitterly.

"That's true, but I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right between us."

"You'll only understand what that is if you tell her. I'm afraid I can't be her substitute in this conversation," he said.

"Mm, that's true..." she said, glancing out the window again. When she turned back to him, her smile kind and gentle once more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on. You must be exhausted. Shall we turn in?"

"Yes," he agreed, kissing the top of her head.

Tired as he was, it was some time before sleep came to him. His own words kept turning over in his mind as he held Azura's sleeping form in his arms.

_'We're at war. It's only normal to feel afraid that our loved ones will get hurt.'_

He thought of his brother, Saizo, not for the first time in the last few days. Surely he'd heard of Kaze's betrayal by now. He was not the sort of man to forgive a crime of that magnitude, but that didn't mean that Kaze was ready to turn on him just yet.

Azura made a small noise in her sleep and buried her face into his chest.

 _No, I must stop this,_ he realized. _I am not Hoshidan any longer. My wife and child are part of the Nohrian royal family, and so am I. I have cut all ties to the clan. I can't consider them family, not while I have kin to protect. Not even Saizo.  
_

* * *

The army set out before Corrin could really understand what was happening. She had never been left behind when the banners were unfurled and the sound of boots crunching through the mud and snow echoed through the town like thunder. It felt wrong, watching from her bedroom window, her fingers caught on the lattices.

"Gods, I hope they all make it back safely," she muttered to herself. She would be joining them in less than a week, but even then she felt useless and sick with anxiety. Every moment she wasn't there was a moment that peace could slip through their grasp. Hoshido had to be conquered, but it had to be conquered with as few lives lost as possible. Corrin didn't think she could handle the alternative.

"Milady, would you like some tea?"

She didn't turn.

"No, thank you, Flora."

"At least have something to eat, Lady Corrin," her maid said, and Corrin heard the sound of a plate being set down on the table. "You are still recovering your strength."

Corrin sighed.

"Very well," she said, pulling away from the window. She sat down at her tea table and let Flora pour her a cup of juice.

"Don't tell Felicia I fixed her juice," Flora said, her eyes twinkling in the morning light. "She mixed up salt for sugar. Again."

"You are a blessing, Flora," Corrin laughed. "I haven't had a bad meal in months, not since you came."

"Oh, Felicia isn't a bad cook..."

"I know, she's just... Felicia."

"Her heart is in the right place," Flora chuckled. She handed Corrin a plate of biscuits. "Will you be visiting Lord Laslow today?"

"For the last time, Flora, you don't have to address him like that," Corrin said, picking out a biscuit. "It's only Laslow, after all."

"He's your husband, milady, I couldn't-"

"Husband, yes. Noble, no."

"Well..."

"He doesn't like it when people make too much of a fuss," Corrin said, grinning slightly. "He'd prefer it if you just continued to address him by his name, I'm sure."

"If you insist, milady..."

"I do," she said. It was nice, thinking about Laslow as his usual self, slightly cross every time someone addressed him as a lord. It seemed like an eternity since she'd seen those warm, mischievous eyes or heard his teasing voice, though it had only been a few days. "And yes, I will be going to see him as soon as I'm dressed."

Flora nodded.

"I'll prepare an outfit for you then."

* * *

_"Ugh, being a prince sucks."_

_Owain stood in the garden, ripping a frightfully awful frock over his head with a petulant whine. Severa and Inigo were crying of laughter on the ground.  
_

_"You look so stupid!" Severa screeched, clinging to Inigo's arm for support. Owain threw the garment at her.  
_

_"I didn't want it! Lucina forced it on me!" he cried, his face red.  
_

_Inigo sniggered.  
_

_"But it suits you so well!"  
_

_Owain's response was cut off by a sudden call from the other side of the garden.  
_

_"Owain! Where did you go?! I haven't finished styling your hair!!"  
_

_"Oh gods, it's her!! HIDE ME!" Owain wailed, searching for a way out.  
_

_"She's only a princess, how bad can she be?" Severa teased, offering no help whatsoever.  
_

_"Awful, that's how. She treats me like a doll, not like her cousin!"  
_

_"You're exaggerating," Inigo teased.  
_

_"Am not-!"  
_

_"Owain, there you are!!"  
_

_A girl a few years their elder marched toward them, and Inigo and Severa found themselves at a loss. She was very pretty, in a sweet, childish sort of way, with deep blue eyes and hair like the bottom of the sea, but that wasn't what stilled their tongues. Her very presence was commanding, regal. They'd heard stories of Princess Lucina, of course, but they had never met her. Owain was different; he was a prince, but his family lived outside the castle and his mother, Lissa, was close friends with both their mothers. They'd been playing with Owain since they were very small. Lucina, on the other hand, was the crown princess, daughter of the king and queen of Ylisse. She wasn't often seen outside the castle.  
_

_"Why did you run away?" she asked, pouting. "Weren't we playing? And who's this?" She turned to Severa and Inigo with polite curiosity. Inigo pushed Severa forward, suddenly shy._

_"Don't-! Oh, uhm..." Severa floundered, not sure what to say. "We're just friends of Owain," she said hastily._

_Lucina smiled._

_"A pleasure to meet you," she said. "I am Lucina."_

_That moment left a deep impression on Inigo for a long time to come._

* * *

He was the same as always, unconscious, his face pale and his brows furrowed in pain. Corrin smoothed his hair back gently, taking the hand from his uninjured arm in her own.

"Hello," she said softly as she sat on the bed next to him. He couldn't reply, of course, but she always hoped that he could hear her, somehow, and that he could take a little bit of comfort from hearing the voice he always said he loved so much.

"He's doing better," the medic said as he checked the bandages around his shoulder. "The bleeding is under control."

"That's good," she said, not taking her eyes off his face. "Will he wake soon?"

"I couldn't say, milady. It's probably for the best that he doesn't. He'll be in terrible pain."

She nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do," she muttered to herself as the medic left. She wanted him to wake, to be his old self again, to pick her up and spin her around for no other reason than because he was happy to see her. She missed the constant banter and joking in his presence, she missed the sense of comfort that came with being at his side.

"I miss you, Laslow," she whispered, laying her head down on his chest.  "It's lonely without you."

She closed her eyes, guilt roiling in her heart as she listened to his heart beat. She knew it was her fault this had happened to him. Beruka and the other watchman would have died regardless, but if she hadn't sent him, he wouldn't have been hurt.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought, over and over again, her fingers clinging to his like a lifeline. _All of this is because of me. If only I hadn't sent you... if only you'd married a normal, simple person who loved you back the same way you love me. If only I was strong enough to control myself, if I could have prevented any of this from happening..._

Something within her _moved._

She froze, shocked. For a moment she thought she'd imagined it, but then it came again. A gentle sort of push against the inside of her belly. She sat up, unnerved, and had to stop herself from making any obvious gestures in front of the medics. She wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. She was about four months in now, a little under halfway through the pregnancy, and she felt more lost than ever.

_You would know, wouldn't you, Laslow? You'd know how to feel about all this... you'd know how to set me at ease._

She hated how helpless and young she felt. How selfish could she be, relying on him even now that he was barely there at all?

* * *

**Azura stands outside the door, trying to still her nervous heart. She's decided to see Corrin before she leaves for the battleground, to try to properly patch things up for good.**

_**What should I say to her...?** _ **she thinks, unsure. They're speaking again, but Azura still feels like something has changed between them, and it doesn't feel right somehow. Corrin is more distant than before, less likely to seek her out, less likely to want to chat. Azura finds she doesn't like that at all.**

_**I know I wasn't the most attentive sister, but still...** _

**She sighs, knowing she's being petty. She steels herself and raises her fist to knock.  
**

**"Come in."**

**She pushes the door open.**

**"Sorry to intrude..." she begins, but she's struck dumb when she realizes what she's looking at.**

**It's Corrin, yes, with her fiery red eyes and that pitch black hair that is hers alone, but the beautiful tresses are gone, hacked off unevenly at the back. It clings to her face, making her look far younger than she really is. That's shocking enough, but it's not the only change. Corrin has always worn expensive, tailored clothing like the other princes and princesses. Camilla has always given her fine silks and lovely blouses to wear, and even her armor is exquisitely wrought, though worn now after so much fighting. Now, however, she's wearing an old, padded tunic, patched in some places and far too large over her shoulders and chest. She gives Azura a small smile and returns to her preparations.**

**"Hello, Azura. Come to see me off?" she asks, buckling her Yato to her belt.**

**"Corrin?! What on earth...?! Isn't that Laslow's armor?! Why are you dressed like that?!"**

**Corrin pauses, her eyes staring at the wooden floor, her fingers trailing over the sleeve of the tunic briefly.**

**"I don't really know," she says softly. "I just... I feel better, safer, being close to some part of him." She looks up, her expression sad and lonely. "It's my fault he's not coming with me. The army lost a skilled man, and Laslow lost the use of his arm. The least I can do is fight for us both, and come back to him when it's over. I owe him that much."**

**"Corrin... I... Are you sure? Do you really have to do this?" Azura asks. "Laslow wouldn't want you to go, you know he wouldn't..."**

**"Laslow knows why I'm doing this. He decided to support me a long time ago," Corrin says, rubbing her arm in a nervous kind of gesture.**

**"Won't you at least wait until he wakes?!" Azura pleads.**

**"... No, it's better I go while he's still unconscious," she replies. "He'll be more worried if he sees me off. He always meant to come with me."**

**"Then don't go! If you won't do it for yourself, do it for him! For your family!" Azura is too wound up to realize, but she hates the words coming out of her mouth. They aren't what she wants to say, not at all.**

**"I am doing this for him, for all of us," Corrin says sharply. "And... for myself too," she says, pressing a hand to her stomach thoughtfully. "I want to make this a world safe for my child. A world where they won't have to be afraid or hungry, a world where they'll be able to know all their aunts and uncles, not just the ones who survived. A world safe from Garon. Isn't that what you want too, Azura?"**

**"Of course it is! But I don't want that world if the price is losing you!"**

**Corrin seems to fall still, her eyes searching Azura's face for a second, her cheeks growing pink and then pale all at once.**

**"I... Thank you, for saying that," she says, and her expression is impossible to read. "But you know it's not that simple, sister."**

**She steps past Azura, and there is a moment, a small, fleeting moment, where Azura thinks there may be tears in her eyes. She reaches out, clasping Corrin's wrist.**

**"For me then," she begs, her voice a desperate whisper. "Stay for me, if nothing else."**

**Corrin doesn't look back. Her voice is cold as she pulls her hand out of Azura's grasp.**

**"I can't. They need me."**

**She doesn't clarify who she means before she's pulled the door closed behind her, leaving Azura alone in the room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one kind of love in the world.


	20. Armor

**"Lady Corrin, you can't be serious?!"**

**Felicia and Flora have gone equally pale, and Jakob is clutching a chair so tightly that his nails look in danger of breaking.**

**"I am," she says, her head held high, her jaw set. She places her Yato on the table, giving them all a fierce look. "Not a word of this leaves this tent, understood?"**

**"But milady-!" Felicia begins. Corrin glares at her.**

**"Not a single breath," she insists. "And there is no point in trying to convince me otherwise; I have already made my decision, and Xander himself has agreed it is for the best."**

**"Then Lord Laslow-" Flora says.**

**"Already aware. From the very beginning," she cuts in. "Don't try to lecture me on behalf of... of my husband, Flora," she adds, pausing for a moment. Even now, it's hard to think of Laslow as something as concrete as a husband. "We've already decided this is what must be done."**

**"This is madness, milady!" Jakob cries angrily. "I cannot accept this, it is the height of stupidity!"**

**"Whether you can accept it or not is irrelevant!" she shouts over him. "I am the commander of this army and your princess, Jakob! For the good of the country, and for the army, I will do whatever I must. That is my responsibility, and my pride. Either you accept that and do what you can to help, or you go back home and let Nohr crumble. I will make the same choice no matter what the circumstances, for the sake of my people and my kingdom. If you cannot agree with that... then you must decide whether you will stay or not for yourself."**

**They stare furiously at each other until Jakob finally gives in.**

**"Fine!" he growls. "Of course I'm going to stay. I live to serve you, Lady Corrin, and for no other reason; even if you are being a stubborn fool."**

**Some of the tension in Corrin's body fades away.**

**"Thank you," she says, turning to the twins. "And you, Flora? Felicia?"**

**"Lady Corrin, I can't believe you have to ask," Felicia frowns. "If you're going to do something dangerous, then it's our job to protect you, isn't it, Flora?"**

**"Of course," Flora agrees. "We will follow you to the ends of the earth, milady. But," she adds, her tone suddenly growing strict. "We will not allow you to do anything reckless for no reason. That much we cannot ignore."**

**Corrin is too tired to argue at this point.**

**"Fine," she sighs. "As long as you don't prevent me from fighting, and as long as you don't fuss too much and make the rest of the army suspicious, you may do as you please."**

**"Very well," Jakob huffs. "Come, Flora, Felicia. We must make some preparations. Will you need anything before bed, milady?"**

**"No," Corrin says, shaking her head.**

**"Then we'll take our leave."**

**She watches them go, Felicia giving her a timid sort of smile before she closes the tent flap behind her. She waits until their footsteps have faded before she falls back into her chair, sighing in exhaustion.**

**"Gods, what a day," she groans to herself. The army has nearly made it to Mokushu in the time it's taken her to leave the astral plane, and she's had to fly for hours to catch up. After the relatively quiet winter, she's grown rather sluggish and less energetic. She can't be sure if that's an effect of the pregnancy, or just a general lack of discipline.**

_**I'm tired,** _ **she thinks, staring at the canvas above her head blankly. She wants to sleep, but she's afraid. Azura has been haunting her thoughts all day; surely her dreams will be worse.  
**

**"What a terrible, fickle woman I've turned out to be," she mutters, closing her eyes as she forces herself to remember Laslow's pallid complexion. For the past few months, Corrin has somehow been able to keep her desires at bay, but they have been there all along, waiting for their chance to strike once again. She shivers slightly, remembering Azura's desperate plea, her fingers clutching her own tightly...**

_**No, I can control it,** _ **she reminds herself firmly as her heart begins to ache. _I must. I am not an animal, I have duties and responsibilities... and a family to care for._**

**But her thoughts still stray to images of Azura's eyes, to the warmth of her touch, to what she imagines might be the taste of her lips...  
**

**She swallows the hunger back with all her strength, burying her face in her arms and letting the warm, familiar musk of Laslow's clothes lull the dragon to sleep.  
**

* * *

"Is somethin' wrong, Lady Azura?"

She heard Mozu's voice, but found it hard to tear her gaze away from the sky outside her window.

"...Hmm?" she finally asked, her fingers holding the down the pages of her book carelessly. From the bench near the fireplace, Mozu put down her sewing needle and frowned.

"Are ya okay, milady?" she said, setting the coat she'd been adjusting aside. "Are ya cold or feelin' sick?"

It seemed to take an eternity for Mozu's words to reach her.

"Eh? No, no, I'm fine," she said, shaking herself back to her senses. "I was just a little distracted," she said, glancing back toward the window.

Mozu gave her a thoughtful look.

"I'm sure everyone's doin' fine," she said as she returned to her work. "Kaze won't die so easily."

The sound of her husband's name sent a shock of guilt down Azura's spine. In truth, she had not so much as given him a parting thought since he'd left several days ago.

"R-right," she said, her throat dry. "I'm sure he... I'm sure he will come back. My brothers and sisters too."

"Everyone'll be fine," Mozu repeated firmly, her eyes on her stitches. "All ya have ta worry 'bout is your health, Lady Azura."

There they were, the words Azura had been hearing for weeks on end. At first, they had filled her with a warm pride and happiness, a reminder that she was soon to be a mother.

 _But... it's nothing to be proud about,_ she thought, staring down at the words on the open page. _I've done nothing special, nothing worth celebrating. All I've done is selfishly bring a child into the midst of this war, and then selfishly asked to be excused from the front lines. Children are born every day, and children die every day. Why am I given every luxury to relax, when it was my own selfishness that forced my sister to fight on in my place?_

"Mozu..."

"Yes, Princess Azura?"

"... No, it's nothing."

The evening whiled away in silence.

* * *

_"Inigo, how come you always get so quiet around Lucina?"  
_

_He was twelve, hardly older than a child, and his face burned at the question. Severa frowned at him._

_"Tell me," she commanded, hands on her hips and eyes ablaze._

_"I dunno," he mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt._

_"It's not just Luci," Owain said as he turned the page of his book, his feet kicking into the air. "He's like that with everyone."_

_"Not with me!"_

_"You're different," Inigo insisted, continuing with the chain of flowers he'd been working on all afternoon._

_"Different how?!"_

_"Well, you're hardly a girl," Owain snorted. Severa threw a shoe at his face._

_"You, shut up!" she seethed. "I was asking Inigo, not you, you weirdo." She knelt behind Inigo and put him in a chokehold. "Tell me!" she growled._

_"Ow! Stop-! Severa!!"_

_They wrestled loudly for a few minutes until Inigo finally managed to pull free, panting heavily in the grass._

_"What'd you do that for?!"_

_Severa wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, glowering at him._

_"You act different with Lucina," she said, her tone accusatory. "I don't like it."_

_"Oooh, are you jealous Severa?" Owain teased, suddenly alert. He swiftly dodged her other shoe. "What's this, are you secretly in love with Inigo?!"_

_"No!" she spat as Inigo flushed. "It's just weird! He's not normal around her! And you, take that disgusting look off your face, it's creepy," she added, punching Inigo on the shoulder._

_"Monster," he grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his arm. "I don't know, okay? I just... I freeze up around other people. You guys aren't a problem, but I dunno what to say to anyone else."_

_"So you're saying we're special?" Owain asked, his eyes glittering in the sunlight. Inigo shrugged._

_"Guess so."_

_"Hehe, maybe we were destined to be friends, like in this book!" he said excitedly. "Maybe we've been friends in our past lives, and we've met all over agai-"_

_"That's so lame," Severa scoffed. "Who'd wanna be stuck with you guys forever?"_

_"I wouldn't mind," Inigo chuckled. "It's always fun, being with you two."_

_He thought he might have imagined it, but Severa and Owain both seemed to go a little red in the face._

_"I guess it's alright, sometimes," Severa mumbled, avoiding their eyes. "But you still haven't told me what's up with your shy act in front of Lucina!"_

_Another scuffle ensued, and by the time it ended, the three of them were covered in dirt and scratches, laughing wildly._

_"Say, Inigo, Severa..." Owain said as they lay stretched out on the grass. "Let's make a promise."_

_"What kind of promise?" Severa asked suspiciously. "I'm not doing anything stupid."_

_"It's not stupid," Owain insisted. "Your parents are going too, aren't they? To fight?"_

_"... Yeah," she replied, her voice quiet. Inigo nodded in silence._

_"My mother says she doesn't know when everyone will come back. So we're all... we're gonna be on our own, aren't we?"_

_"Don't be dumb, Owain," Inigo said. "They're leaving us with friends and family and stuff. They'll be back."_

_"Yeah but... it's gonna be lonely," he said, and Inigo thought his voice sounded rather strained, as if he were holding back tears. "So, I wanted to promise that we'll all keep hanging out."_

_"That goes without saying, dumbass," Severa said, but she didn't sound quite as sure of herself as usual._

_"Yeah," Inigo said. "We'll always be together, just like your book, Owain."  
_

* * *

If the Nohrians had not been allies with the Mokushujin, it was unlikely that they would have ever found their settlement. About two days after the army left the relative safety of the woods in search of the forces that had attacked and killed Beruka, they were approached by a ninja holding a white cloth.

"Don't shoot!" Xander called, holding up an arm to prevent the archers from attacking the stranger. Everyone held their breath, tensions high, as the man was allowed to approach the crown prince and the commander.

"Your Graces," the ninja said, kneeling on the ground at Xander and Corrin's feet. "I am an emissary from Mokushu, here on the orders of our _daimyo_ Kotaro to greet you."

Corrin did not miss the twitch of dislike in the corner of Xander's mouth.

"I see. And how do we know you are not an enemy in disguise?"

The man did not falter. He pulled a little scroll from somewhere in his cloak and presented it to the prince. Xander motioned toward Corrin, who accepted it and held it out to Kaze.

"You are best suited for recognizing a hoax from the real thing, Kaze," she said. Everyone watched as Kaze tore the scroll open and read carefully.

"It is, without a doubt, a Mokushujin missive, Princess Corrin," he said a moment later. "He tells the truth."

Xander nodded. "Your name?"

"Shin. I am only a messenger and guide."

"Very well. Shin, are you aware of the attack on our men that took place recently?"

Something changed in the man's demeanor, but Corrin couldn't put a name to it.

"I only know what the _daimyo_ has told us, milord."

"I see," Xander said, his eyes flashing. "You will not mind waiting here, yes? We have a war council to finish."

"Of course not, sir," Shin said, lowering his head.

"Benny, Charlotte, please show our guest some proper hospitality," he ordered. No one in the camp needed an explanation to understand that Xander didn't trust the ninja alone for one second. "Return to your preparations. Come," he said, signalling to his siblings. "We have plans to make."

Corrin walked at his side, pulling her cloak over her shoulders as they marched through the snow toward the war tent. It was freezing, even with the double layer of clothes under the armor she'd thrown on in the morning.

"Are you alright, little princess?" Xander asked as he held the tent open for the others.

"Mm, just cold," she muttered as she ducked in and took her place at the table. In truth, she was exhausted, though she didn't have any real reason to be. She'd overslept, and she hadn't even done any training for the day so far, but she still had to stifle a yawn as the others settled down.

"Well, I don't know about you, darlings, but I have half a mind to tear that man open from head to toe," Camilla said, her expression dark.

"Camilla!" Elise cried in surprise. "Why would you say such a cruel thing?!"

"Why? How do we know he wasn't involved in Beruka's murder?" Camilla challenged. "If Kaze is to be believed, then the attackers were from Hoshido _and_ Mokushu. And I, for one, do not doubt him. Surely you saw how shifty-eyed this Mokushujin looked?"

"Suspicious though he might seem, it doesn't mean he was part of the actual attack," Leo said, frowning. "We can't afford to make enemies of our allies just now. We don't know if there are factions in the Mokushujin ranks, or if perhaps the Hoshidans orchestrated the whole thing to make us doubt them. We have to keep calm, Camilla."

"My retainer is _dead,_ little brother," she hissed, slamming a hand down on the table. "Someone must pay!"

"Sister!" Xander barked. "We are not here to murder all Mokushujin indiscriminately. We are here to find out the truth."

"Truth? What truth?! We already _know_ the truth!" she said angrily. "The Hoshidans and Mokushujin conspired to ambush us! Had it not been for Laslow or Corrin, they would have had a perfect trap in wait for us when we left. What I want to know is why we're not storming their gates now!"

"Camilla, please!" Corrin scolded. "Xander is right, we are not here to kill innocents."

"Innocents?! After what they did to Beruka and Laslow? Your own husband, Corrin?!"

"Not every single Mokushujin was responsible for that," she threw back. _And several of those that were had their throats ripped out,_ she thought to herself grimly.

"Then what, you'll let the bastards go free?!"

"No," she said, her voice cold as ice. "If this man, if any of the Mokushujin we meet turn out to have been complicit in that attack... I will kill them myself." A heavy silence fell at the table for a moment, and Elise glanced at both her sisters fearfully. "However, I won't hurt anyone until I'm sure they played a part in it. We are not bloodthirsty demons, Camilla. The Hoshidans hate us enough as it is."

"We are not here to make friends," Camilla said coldly.

"A conquest means taking people under our rule," Leo cut in. "Leaving too much resentment behind will only make governing more difficult in the long run."

"Who cares?! That's Father's problem, not ours-"

"Camilla, that's enough," Xander said. Though he did not raise his voice, his tone was dangerous enough to stop the argument in its tracks. "We are the royal family of Nohr. Though you may not sit upon the throne, your actions have consequences for us all. You know this, sister. Do not allow grief and hatred to cloud your judgement."

"What would you understand, Xander?!" she cried, and Corrin was almost shocked to see that tears were glistening on her sister's cheeks. "You don't know what it's like-"

"Of course I know," he said sternly. "I have lost retainers before, Camilla. The pain is beyond compare. As much as I wish I could allow you to express your suffering, we siblings do not have that luxury. As a princess, I ask you to put your own feelings aside for the time being."

Camilla grit her teeth, but it was only when Elise gently patted her shoulder that she sighed and gave in.

"Fine," she muttered. "I will... I'll try."

"Thank you," Xander said. "Now, about dealing with Mokushu..."

* * *

Treason was the worst crime any ninja could commit.

Though they dealt in lies and deceit, in shadows and murder, the only constant in a ninja's life was fealty. From birth to death, every ninja from every clan was taught that loyalty must always be unwavering, that to serve a master was to die for them, and that honor was upheld despite treachery by the strength of one's devotion to their clan and their master.

Kaze was raised no differently.

His clan, his family, they were his pride and his bloodline. They had served the Hoshidan royal family for generations, almost as long as the name of Saizo had been passed down from father to son. When Saizo, his twin brother, was chosen as the crown prince's retainer and Kaze had been chosen for the second princess, they'd been no more than children themselves. But even then, Kaze knew he would never, ever betray Princess Corrin, any more than he would betray his brother.

"Who was I supposed to choose, when it came down to a choice between the two of you?" he whispered, holding a knife up to the moonlight. It was the same blade that had cut Laslow, the same blade he'd shown to Prince Xander when he'd confessed that it was a blade from his own clan. He sighed heavily, leaning against the trunk of the tree he'd climbed. He'd chosen Corrin and Azura, in the end; his princesses, his charges and his masters. He'd sworn his life to protect them and serve them, but...

No one had ever prepared him for what would happen if they changed alliances. If it had just been Corrin, that was one thing.

 _But I could never betray Azura,_ he thought, his heart aching. A lifetime of care, a lifetime as an all too willing shield... how was he supposed to turn on that and point a blade at her?

"How am I supposed to point a blade at Saizo either?!" he said aloud, covering his eyes with his hand. They had never been close, by any normal definition of siblings, but they'd never had to be. Twins understood each other without gestures or words. At least, that's what Kaze had believed for most of his life.

 _But Saizo won't hesitate,_ he thought as he slipped the knife back into his pocket. _So I can't hesitate either._

He knew it was easier said than done as he made his way back to camp.

* * *

_"Inigo!"_

_He heard the voice but couldn't turn. It was hard enough holding his ground, flailing his sword with all the strength he could muster. The monster would not fall; every wound Inigo cut meant nothing to it, not until he struck something vital._

_"INIGO!!" Severa cried, and he had to throw himself aside so as to make the opening he needed to escape._

_He hurried through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest, trying not to hear the awful, rattling breath of the undead all around him._

_There they were. Three figures standing back to back, surrounded on all sides. He crashed through the foliage and monsters unceremoniously, slashing as he went, trying to reach them._

_"Inigo!" Owain shouted as he reached out toward him. There was no time to express relief, no time to embrace, though they all clearly wanted to. Lucina nodded at him, and Severa wavered slightly in her fighting stance, but their expressions remained grim and tired._

_"Sorry, got caught up," he panted as he turned to face their opponents. Red eyes glared from the darkness, no matter which direction he looked. "Not the nicest company we could ask for, eh?"_

_"Oh shut up," Severa growled, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. A thin trail of blood trickled from her lip. "You took too long."_

_"Yeah," he said, preparing to lunge forward._

_"We're breaking through," Lucina said, her voice determined._

_"Isn't that what I just did?" he grinned, and he thought he heard Owain groan._

_"In the other direction, idiot," the prince grumbled. "Away from the army of dead things."_

_"Your character is slipping," Inigo said casually, sweat beading on his forehead as the tension rose. The monsters seemed to be waiting for them to move, and it only unnerved him more to think it._

_"On my signal," Lucina warned. "And stay together this time."_

_"Yeah, the others are waiting for us," Owain said, flashing a grim smile._

_"I'd rather die than fall here," Severa growled._

_"That doesn't even make sense," Inigo chuckled. "If you die, I'll be right with you, Sev," he added quietly as their shoulders pressed together._

_"Like old times, huh," she muttered._

_"I'll be your shield if you'll be mine."_

_"That's a given, idiot. Make sure Lucina and Owain make it through, no matter what."_

_"Mm, just try not to die without me. Wouldn't want you to be lonely."_

_"Heh, as if. Just protect the princess, alright?"_

_"With my life."_

_There was a horrible roar and a clash of swords, but it was not Lucina he saw across the battlefield a few minutes later. Black hair like coal, red eyes like the Risen, but bright, fierce, alive._

"Corrin-!"

He awoke to candlelight and an indescribably sharp pain in his arm.

He was alone.

* * *

**She can't keep her eyes open. The night seems to have crept up on her, her thoughts too sluggish to keep up with the meeting after several hours of debating the army's next move. She's the commander, she should be more alert, but she crawls into her cot like a child, tossing pieces of her armor on the floor without a care.**

**"You shouldn't make a mess, Corrin."**

**She's startled and suddenly alert; no one is allowed into her tent without her permission.**

**"Wh-who's there?!" she calls, holding up a candle toward the shadows on the other side of the canvas.**

**A lone figure steps from the darkness. A woman, familiar, somehow. A pair of golden eyes glitter above a black veil, a dark, flowing gown clinging to her body in just the right places. Corrin doesn't need her to step closer to recognize the long blue hair pooling at the woman's feet.**

**"A-Azura?! What in the world are you doing here?!" she cries, shocked. "How did you- no, what are you wearing?!"**

**Azura laughs, her voice soft and warm. "Really? That's what you're focused on?" She turns on the spot, her dress flaring out, the slit on her leg showing far too much skin for Corrin's self-control.**

**"W-wait, no, stop!" she says, holding out a hand and wildly trying to decide if she should cover her eyes.**

**"You don't want me to be here?" she asks sadly, almost as if she's disappointed.**

**"Of course I do, I just, I don't-" Corrin stutters. To her horror, Azura steps toward her, taking her hand.**

**"You don't have to be so stiff," she whispers, leaning in far too close for comfort. Corrin's heart feels like it's going to burst from her chest.**

**"Wait! Wha- What's going-!?!"**

**She isn't given the space to finish her sentence. A hand caresses Corrin's cheek gently, a thumb lingering over her open lips. She can smell the delicious floral scent of Azura's hair, she can almost taste it on her tongue.**

**She makes a panicked sort of gasp.**

**"Haha, you're adorable, Corrin," Azura giggles, her nose crinkling above her veil. "It's only me, you know. It's the dress I wore in Cyrkensia."**

**"I know," Corrin breathes, some part of her still struggling to remain calm. "It's... it's just... very..."**

_**Suggestive,** _ **she swallows, trying her best not to look at the soft skin showing through the slits, trying not to imagine running her hands over that waist-**

**"Wait, your stomach! It's flat!" she manages to say, shocked. Azura merely gives her a quizzical sort of smile.**

**"Why wouldn't it be?" she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Corrin is too mesmerized to gather her thoughts, though there's something niggling in the back of her mind.**

**"I... dunno," she mumbles, at a loss.**

**"Silly," Azura laughs. She's almost straddling Corrin at this point, her body leaning over hers, but before Corrin can say anything, their lips meet, separated only by the thin cloth of the veil. It's hot, breathy, and strange, but it's enough. Corrin suddenly doesn't have any questions left to ask.**

**"Azura," she mutters, reaching up to pull the veil out of the way. The next kiss is hungry, desperate. Corrin has never kissed like this, never felt like her heart will burst just from a touch of the lips and tongue.**

**Azura's fingers are trailing up Corrin's stomach, pushing her tunic out of the way, and all Corrin can think as those fingers dance over her skin is _yes, yes, gods, yes._**

**Her only moment of reservation is when the tunic is pulled over her head. Suddenly, she's overwhelmed by a different scent, a familiar, safe smell.  
**

**"N-no!" she cries, pulling away from Azura, clutching the tunic to her breast. "I can't, I have to wear this, I'm not supposed to forget!"**

**Azura pauses, her eyes sad.**

**"You love him more than you love me."**

**"No!" Corrin insists, but still she doesn't let the tunic go. "But I have responsibilities, I can't just throw it away. This is my armor, if I let it go, the dragon will-"**

_**The dragon will win.** _

**Azura takes her hand gently.  
**

**"Let it," she says simply, lifting Corrin's hand to her lips. A powerful shiver travels down Corrin's spine as that soft, wet tongue runs between the spaces of her fingers.  
**

_**Let it,** _ **her blood echoes as her grip on the tunic falters, and finally tosses it aside in a wave of desire.**

**It's only after she's cried her voice hoarse, only after she's left with a blank mind and a heaving set of lungs that she finally comes to her senses, alone, in her tent.**

**Her thighs are wet, her fingers pressed between them, and a heavy feeling of shame crawls through her blood as she realizes what she's done.**

_**I... what am I doing?!** _ **she thinks, mortified as she presses her face into her pillow. She can't believe she so easily threw Laslow's armor aside, she can't believe she so easily let her heart betray him after all the walls she built around it.**

**But most of all, as she hugs herself in self-disgust, she aches with the need to see the real Azura, so she can break her promises all over again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Azurrin Week, and this Azurrin fic was lacking Azurrin content so...
> 
> Happy Azurrin Week, my guys. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
